Am I a Papa?
by DescajinseokKIM237
Summary: Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim Seokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu/NAMJIN with Kids/GS/ Chapt 8 is UP! 04 Mar 2018
1. prolog

**Title : Am I A Papa?**

 **Author : Descaqueen**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : Bangtan Sonyeondan**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning : GS,Typos yang bertebaran, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim Seokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu.**

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **Am I A Papa?**

 **Prolog**

Kim Namjoon, seorang pria berusia 32 tahun yang dengan wajah tampannya yang telah banyak menarik wanita Ke Ranjangnya. Badboy dan playboy, paket lengkap julukan yang diterimanya. Namjoon adalah Rapper terkenal dengan name stage Rap Monster juga seorang produser di Agency Big Hitstar, Agency yang melahirkan banyak penyanyi berbakat. Selain itu dia merupakan pewaris hotel N Moon, hotel berbintang 5 yang tentu saja membuat dompetnya tak pernah kosong melompong. Telah banyak wanita yang jatuh kepelukannya. Mulai dari wanita polos sampai yang selalu polos dihadapannya. Sepak terjangnya menaklukan wanita telah lama dilakoninya. Hidupnya yang huru-hara menjadi menyeramkan saat hak asuh Jeon Jungkook bayi berusia 8 bulan Anak dari nuna nya yang meninggal karena kecelakaan, jatuh kepadanya. Menjadi semakin bencana saat ada 4 anak berbeda umur yang mengakui dirinya sebagai papa. Benarkah dia seorang papa?

Min Yoongi sangat benci saat Mom nya memanggil dirinya Suga karena menganggap dirinya semanis gula. selama 12 tahun Tinggal lama di sebuah klub malam di kota london. melihat ibunya yang bergonta ganti pasangan tiap malam untuk melayani "tamu" membuat Yoongi biasa dengan kehidupan yang bebas. Meski umurnya baru menginjak 8 tahun saat itu tapi dia telah biasa mencicipi alkohol milik mommy nya. Dia memiliki watak yang keras kepala, kasar dan suka seenaknya. Mencontoh dari ibunya, dia selalu menyelinap di klub malam. Yoongi sangat membenci Mr. Min . adalah pemilik klub malam dimana selama ini dia dan ibunya yang menjadi penghibur di klub itu tinggal. Namun ibunya malah memberikan nama si tua bangka itu di belakang namanya. Sialnya, sang ibu Sunny menderita HIV/Aids yang merenggut nyawanya. yang telah lama mengincar Yoongi berniat menjualnya. Yoongi mengetahui hal itu dan berusaha kabur. Dia menemukan secarik alamat di buku harian Sunny yang tertulis di sana: Daddy Yoongi, Rap Monster. Hal itu membuatnya segera kabur ke Korea dengan bantuan sahabat mommynya.

Jung Hoseok anak lelaki berusia 10 tahun harus menelan pil pahit saat ia tahu bahwa dirinya bukanlah anak kandung dari keluarga yag telah membesarkannya. Ibu kandungnya, meninggal saat melahirkannya. Namanya adalah pemberian sang ibu sesaat sebelum ia di lahirkan. Hoseok tambah terpukul karena mengetahui bahwa ibunya tak pernah menikah dengan ayahnya. Karena saat itu ayahnya pergi tanpa tahu bahwa kehadirannya didalam perut ibunya. Mendengar hal itu dia bertekad untuk menemui ayah kandungnya untuk membuat perhitungan. Satu yang dia ketahui ayahnya adalah seorang Rapper terkenal.

Kim Jimin dan Kim Taehyung adalah anak Kembar yang sangat ceria. keduanya Masih terlilit tali pusar saat di temukan Haeun Umma di depan panti asuhan yang dikelolanya. Saat itu keduanya hampir mati membeku disebuah kotak kardus bekas dengan masing-masing selimut tipis dan secarik foto di saat salju turun. Tak ada jejak siapa yang membuang kedua bayi laki-laki yang sangat lucu. Mereka tumbuh dengan baik Di Panti Asuhan Sarang. Usianya kini 6 tahun. Jimin dan Taehyung saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Haeun Umma suatu hari menemukan sebuah foto yang terselip di selimut bayi si kembar. Foto seorang Rapper terkenal yang diyakininya Appa si Kembar. Karena Panti Asuhan Sarang terancam dibubarkan Haeun Ahjumma mengirim Seokjin Keponakannya untuk menamani si kembar menemui ayah kandungnya.

Kim Seokjin umurnya 23 tahun ini. Hanya lulusan SMA dikampungnya. Haeun Ahjumma adalah bibinya yang memiliki panti asuhan. Dia tinggal di panti itu untuk membantu bibinya. Hidup Seokjin berubah saat panti asuhan itu akan dibubarkan. bibinya menyuruhnya menemani si kembar Jimin dan Taehyung menemui ayah kandungnya, seorang Rapper terkenal. Dimana dia pada akhirnya harus tinggal di rumah Rapper playboy itu mengurus si kembar dan 3 anak yang datang mendadak dalam hidupnya.

Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim Seokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu.

To be continue

Halo saya Descaqueen writer baru di dunia FFN Bangtan. Semoga pada suka ceritanya ^^


	2. Begin

**Title : Am I A Papa?**

 **Author : Descaqueen**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : Bangtan Sonyeondan**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning : GS,Typos yang bertebaran, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim Seokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu.**

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **Am I A Papa?**

 **Begin**

Suara hiruk pikuk dunia malam begitu memekak. Musik yang kencang dengan aroma alkohol dimana-mana. Inilah dunia orang yang mengaku dewasa yang mengukung diri kearah bahagia semu. Tak terkecuali seorang lelaki dengan perawakan tinggi tengah mencumbui gadis yang entah memang masih gadis atau hanya berkedok gadis.

"Hmmmpphh... hmmphhh... honey, slow"

Lelaki itu bukannya memelan malah makin beringas. Cumbuannya terus berlanjut kalau tak segera di akhiri mereka akan berakhir telanjang disalah satu meja di Club itu.

"Woy, Rapmon.. we must go now!" lelaki yang dipanggil Rapmon itu mendecih mengakhiri cumbuannya. Dia berdiri menghampiri suara yang tengah menginterupsi kenikmatan dunianya.

"Kau selalu saja menggangguku, _dude_." Geramnya. Rapmon berbalik kearah wanita yang keadaannya sedikit kacau. Lihat lipstiknya malah sudah pudar dan bajunya yang berantakan. Tak lupa mengambil beberapa lembar uang di dompetnya.

" _Thanks_ " ujarnya singkat lantas menarik pundak sahabatnya untuk menjauhi tempat itu tanpa mempedulikan teriakn kekecewaan wanita yang dicumbuinya tadi.

"Bagaimana wanita tadi?" tanya Sahabatnya menggoda

"Lumayan tapi kurang sexy. kau tau kan seleraku"

"Yah, wanita Sexy dengan tumbuh montok penuh hasrat membara yang sangat cocok untuk _namja_ brengsek sepertimu" balas sahabatnya dengan kekehan ringan.

"Si brengsek yang tak pernah bisa berkutik dihadapan Nyonya besar. Anak serigala berbulu domba" Lanjutnya penuh tawa sedangkan Rapmon hanya kembali mendecih sambil memiting leher sahabatnya itu.

"Sialan kau Donghyuk"

.

.

"Apa Panti ini harus dijual ahjumma? Bagaimana nasip anak-anak yang lainnya?" suara penuh kecemasan terlontar dari bibir tebal seorang anak muda bersurai pendek dengan warna yang sedikit berbeda yaitu pink dihadapan wanita tua yang sangat anggun dan ke ibuaan.

"Jin-ah, kau tau kendala yang kita hadapi kan? Tanah ini milik keluarga Lee. Bukan milik kita. Panti asuhan Sarang didirikan atas kebaikan hati Tuan Lee. Dan sekarang tuan Lee sudah tiada dan anaknya ingin kita mengosongkan tanahnya itu." Wanita tua bernama Yok Haeun terdengar sedih menatap sekeliling. Panti asuhan ini adalah hidupnya tapi kini dia tak bisa apa-apa.

Panti asuhan sarang adalah salah satu panti dipinggiran kota. Rumahnya cukup sederhana. Sudah banyak anak yang diasuh dan diadopsi oleh orang lain. Haeun ahjumma sangat mendidik anak dipanti asuhannya, agar kelak di tempat barunya anak-anak itu bisa menjadi anak yang berguna untuk orang tua angkatnya.

"Ahjusshi gendut itu memang tak punya hati. Kenapa tuan Lee memiliki anak sepertinya. Aku pernah duga ini sebelumnya Ahjumma. Dia memang si Mata duitan."Geraman ini terlontar dari raut wajahnya saja udah tergambar betapa kesalnya kepada si Ahjussi gendut.

"Untuk anak-anak syukurlah sudah ada beberapa orang tua yang bersedia mengadopsi. Yang tak diadopsi, Panti Asuhan Selatan bersedia mengambil mereka. Setidaknya mereka bisa lebih hidup layak di Panti Asuhan Selatan daripada di Sarang" lanjut wanita tua itu sembari merajut sebuah topi rajut berwarna merah.

"Ahjumma topi itu untuk siapa?"

"Si kembar sebentar lagi berulang tahun. Aku ingin menghadiahkan mereka topi ini karena dua hari setelah ulang tahun mereka kita akan pindah dari sini" anak muda itu terdiam. Dia turut melihat tangan lincah yang tengah merajut itu.

"Ahjumma sangat pandai merajut. Aku juga ingin pintar merajut seperti ahjumma" Rajuknya. Si wanita tua tersenyum sembari mengacak surai pink itu lembut

"Kau sangat feminim Seokjinah. Kenapa kau potong pendek mahkotamu ini. Jangan sampai tak ada namja yang ingin bersamamu karena mengira dirimu lelaki. Mulailah panjangkan Rambutmu Kim Seokjin"

"Ahjumma kan tau sendiri aku kegerahan dengan rambut panjang. Aku sudah sangat nyaman dengan rambut pendek."

Kim Seokjin jika diperhatikan lebih teliti, dia memiliki tubuh yang ramping. Pinggulnya sangat kecil. Beberapa teman pengasuh di Panti Sarang sering meledeknya bahwa dia tak akan sanggup melahirkan normal karena memiliki pinggul yang kecil. Namun dia cukup memeliki bahu yang lebar. Dengan potongan rambut yang sangat pendek dan gaya yang lebih manly sering kali dia dikira seorang lelaki, tapi Seokjin adalah seorang gadis yang cantik. Dan juga sangat keibuan. Beberapa anak sangat dekat padanya. Terlebih dua anak yang mengintip takut-takut dibalik pintu ruangan yang di tempati Seokjin dan Haeun ahjumma.

"Aduh, TaeTae.. jangan injak kaki ChimChim" suara itu membuat Seokjin mengalihkan pandangannya. Bisa di lihat dua anak berbeda tinggi tengah saling dorong. Anak yang lebih tinggi tampak berusaha mendorong anak yang lebih pendek darinya. Mata Seokjin menyipit melihat basahan di salah satu celana dua anak itu.

"Hahhh" desahnya.

"Kenapa Seokjin?" tanya Haeun ahjumma. Seokjin tidak menjawab hanya melirik kearah pintu yang diikuti Haeun Ahjumma. Haeun Ahjumma hanya bisa terkikik melihat apa yang menjadi sumber desahan keras Gadis di hadapannya. Haeun Ahjumma menepuk pundak Seokjin sebelum menyuruhnya untuk menghadapi dua anak yang merusuh di depan pintu.

Dua anak itu masih sibuk saling dorong. Beberapa kali mereka mengaduh karena salah satu kakinya akan terinjak.

"Chimchim yang halus masuk kedalam. Taetae kan tidak pompol. Chimchim yang pompol" anak yang tinggi yang memanggil dirinya Taetae nampak kesal. Sedangkan anak yang dipanggil Chimchim mengkerut ditempatnya.

"Chimchim takut... nanti nuna malah" ujarnya

"Siapa yang marah?" ucapan ringan itu tak serta merta menghindari dua anak itu dari keterkejutannya. Nampak sekali dari wajah keduanya tak lupa pula pekikan yang membuat Seojin terkikik di tempat. Tapi setelahnya matanya di buat melotot menatap dua anak yang saling berdempatan.

"Jadi siapa yang kali ini mengompol?" satu pertanyaan dari Seokin yang dijawab lantang oleh Taetae

"CHIMCHIM" setelahnya anak itu kabur meninggalkan si Chimchim yang tertunduk merasa terkhianati oleh saudara kembarnya sendiri.

"Taetae nakal.. " ucapnya pelan sedangkan Seokjin hanya tersenyum.

"Chim beneran mengompol?" Chimchim mengangguk mengiyakan sambil menunduk. Seokjin hanya menghela napas sambil menuntun tangan Chimchim.

"Nah Jimin ikut Nuna. Kau harus mandi. YA! KIM TAEHYUNG KEMARI KAU JUGA HARUS MANDI!"

.

.

Kim Seokjin sudah 5 tahun di Panti Asuhan Sarang. Usianya kini 23 tahun. Sejak lulus sekolah menengah atas dia memutuskan pindah dari kampungnya mengikuti Haeun ahjumma tetangganya yang paling baik. Menjadi pengasuh untuk anak-anak yang kurang beruntung. Anak-anak yang dibuang begitu saja oleh orangtuanya. Panti asuhan ini hanya berisi 15 anak dengan 5 orang pengasuh. Namun kini hanya Seokjin yang menjadi pengasuh. Ke empat pengasuh lainnya sudah pindah ke Panti asuhan lainnya. Seperti rencana awal, kemarin anak-anak di pindahkan ke Panti Asuhan Selatan. Tinggallah Seokjin dan Haeun ahjumma. Seokjin menatap tumpukan barang yang sudah dikemas. Lusa dia dan Haeun ahjumma akan kembali kekampung halaman. Mencari pekerjaan baru. Itu rencana awal mereka sebelum ada dua anak kecil yang terus memegang ujung bajunya. Menangis keras sampai suara mereka serak. Mereka meronta tak mau dipisahkan dari Seokjin. Dan pada akhirnya dua anak itu ada disini juga.

"Kim Jimin, Kim Taehyung harusnya kemarin kalian menjadi anak penurut bukannya menjadi anak nakal." Nasihat Seokjin. Sedangkan dua anak itu hanya diam di tempat. Seokjin berbalik kekiri kekanan dari tempatnya duduk. Kini dia diapit dua anak lelaki yang duduk dengan memegang ujung kausnya.

"Ahjumma bagaimana ini?"

Kemarin setelah membuat drama yang menyayat hati, Haeun ahjumma memutuskan mengambil si kembar yang tidak mau lepas dari gendongan Seokjin. Dia sebenarnya kasihan dengan keadaan Seokjin. Menggendong dua anak yang baru kemarin berulang tahun ke 6 itu tidak lah mudah. Untung Seokjin lebih kuat dari gadis lainnya.

"Terpaksa kita membawa mereka. Barang bawaanmu sudah siap semua?" tanya Haeun ahjumma yang masih sibuk membenahi berkas.

"Sudah Ahjumma. Bahkan barang dua bocah ini yang paling siap. Kalian tidak mau melepaskan Nuna? Nuna tidak akan kemana-mana" keluhnya. Dia memilih untuk menyalakan TV. Program Music langsung menarik perhatiannya.

'Banyak _Idol Rookie_. Aku tak tau lagu-lagu mereka' Seokjin menonton sembari menopang dagunya malas. Sebelumnya dia melirik dua anak yang diasuhnya yang masih memegangi bajunya sembari bermain. Dua anak itu memang takut jika ditinggalkan Seokjin. Seokjin sampai membawa mereka kedepan kamar mandi saking tak ingin ditinggalkan.

" _ **Baiklah penampilan selanjutnya dari Bangtan. Bangtan adalah grup duo Rapper dengan aliran Hip-hop yang sangat terkenal. Duo beranggotakan Supreme Boi dan..."**_

"Biarkan saja Seokjin. Mereka sangat menyayangimu" Haeun ahjumma memberi pengertian pada Seokjin. Dihatinya dia tahu bahwa Seokjin sebenarnya juga tak ingin berpisah dari dua anak yang sejak usia setahun telah diasuhnya. Dua anak yang paling menarik perhatian Seokjin.

Haeun ahjumma masih berbenah sampai sebuah kardus menarik perhatiannya. Kardus itu berisi dua selimut putih tipis dengan secarik foto yang terselip diselimut itu. Haeun mengambil selimut itu sembari melihat kearah si kembar. Dia ingat pertama kali menemukan kembar yang hanya berselimut tipis di musim dingin. Berkali-kali dia menyumpahi orangtua yang tega membuang anaknya di cuaca yang sangat ekstrim itu. Keduanya hampir saja mati jika tidak ditangani medis secepatnya. Haeun sampai harus bolak-balik rumah sakit selama sebulan dikarenakan pemulihan dua bayi kembar itu. Matanya tertarik dengan secarik foto. Satu-satunya foto yang ada di kardus itu. Hanya foto seorang lelaki muda dengan rambut ditata keatas. Jangan lupa kacamata dan kalung super besar di lehernya terlihat garang. Namun dua buah lesung pipi malah menambah kesan lembut pada lelaki yang diperkirakan berusia 20 an. Karena mengkhawatirkan kondisi bayi malang itu membuat Haeun tak mempedulikan foto yang bisa saja menjadi data keberadaan orangtua kandung si kembar. Haeun Ahjumma memperhatikan foto itu dengan teliti. Sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah name tag yang terselip di dada kanan pria itu.

"Rap Monster?" Haeun mencoba memastikan membaca dengan tepat karena foto itu lumayan sudah kabur dibeberapa bagian.

"Heol, Ahjumma tahu Rap Monster?" Celetuk Seokjin yang masih asyik menonton tv.

Haeun Ahjumma tersentak sebentar. Memandang Seokjin bingung. Merasa pertanyaannya tidak dijawab Seokjin melihat Haeun ahjumma sambil berkedip.

"Ahjumma kau tahu Rap Monster?" Tanyanya lagi. Kali ini Haeun ahjumma berdehem sebelum mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

"Memangnya kau tahu siapa Rap Monster?" Haeun Ahjumma memandang Seokjin penuh tanya.

"Aku tahu" jawaban enteng Seokjin menambah keterkagetannya. Tangannya yang memegang foto itu sedikit bergetar.

"Benarkah? Dimana kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku tak mengenal seperti dugaanmu ahjumma. Dan Aku baru saja melihatnya ahjumma. Disana" tangan Seokjin menunjuk ke arah Tv yang tengah menampilkan dua orang yang terlihat beradu mulut menurut Haeun ahjumma sedangkan Seokjin beranggapan mereka menyanyi sambil marah-marah.

"Apa maksudmu Seokjin?"

"Yah, Rap Monster itu Rapper yang sedang kita tonton. Memangnya kenapa Ahjumma?" tanya Seokjin bingung dengan keterkejutan Haeun Ahjumma

"Seokjin-ah sepertinya aku tau kemana kita akan membawa Si Kembar" perkataan Haeun Ahjumma menarik perhatian Seokjin. Bukan mereka menolak keberadaan si kembar tapi keadaan memaksa mereka. Haeun ahjumma bukanlah orang kaya. Jadi soal biaya hidup untuk si kembar sempat membuatnya kebingungan. Hal itu juga yang dirasa Seokjin. Makanya sejak tadi dia berupaya mempengaruhi anak kembar itu untuk menetap di Panti Asuhan Selatan. Seokjin kembali menatap Haeun Ahjumma kali ini dengan wajah yang sangat kebingungan.

"Kemana ahjumma?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ke Ayah Kandung Kim Jimin dan Kim Taehyung"

.

.

Menggeluti dunia keartisan tak serta merta membuat hidup sempurna. Ketenaran yang di dapat juga skandal yang datang silih berganti kadang kala membuat Namja yang tengah termenung di studio musiknya kelelahan parah. Kim Namjoon memiliki dua jenis kehidupan yang harus dijalani. Pertama, sebagai seorang Rapper, pemusik dan produser dengan nama Rap Monster dan Kedua menjadi Kim Namjoon yang menjalani Usaha Perhotelan bintang 5 keluarganya. N Moon Hotel. Sejak kecil bergelimpangan harta tak membuatnya malas. Berbeda dari wajahnya yang terkesan garang dan urakan Namjoon, mari kita memanggilnya Namjoon saja, terbilang adalah lelaki jenius. Lama bersekolah di luar negeri dan juga lulusan cumlaude jurusan bisnis membawa Namjoon dengan segudang piala atas prestasinya. Namun Musik yang membuatnya sangat jatuh cinta. Musik dan Namjoon sangat sulit dilepaskan.

Baru beberapa hari yang lalu Bangtan grup Rapper yang digawanginya berencana melakukan Comeback. Meski bukan grup idol dia cukup membuktikan dalam hal berkarya. Beberapa raihan penghargaan telah diterimanya. Dia bersyukur memilik Fans yang banyak.

Meski memiliki segudang prestasi banyak juga skandal yang kadang membuatnya sakit kepala. Seperti saat ini, ada seorang wanita yang merasa dilecehkan olehnya. Padahal jelas-jelas wanita itu yang menawarkan tubuhnya. Syukurlah netizen masih berpihak kepadanya. Fansnya cukup menerima beberapa kelakuan buruknya. Karena demikian Namjoon juga sangat royal kepada fansnya. Namjoon terkenal dengan sepak terjangnya memacari banyak artis. Tua muda sudah banyak yang mengisi list Mantan Rap Monster. Selain musik dia sangat menyukai wanita. Namun dia cukup pemilih dengan wanita yang diajaknya ke Ranjang. Namun meski pemilih, jangan tanya berapa jumlah wanita yang mengatasi nafsu liarnya. Hanya bisa berdoa untuk pendampingnya kelak agar tidak menderita hidup bersama si playboy Kim Namjoon.

"Kau berulah lagi?" Bang Si hyuk sebagai CEO di Big Hitstar Entertainment mengacau lamunannya.

"Tak berulah sebenarnya" sebuah pembelaan diri yang sangat di hapal Si Hyuk.

"Ya..ya.. ku harap kau bisa menyelesaikan skandal mu itu. Asal jangan mengganggu Comeback kalian nanti" Ucapan tak Acuh Si hyuk di balas jempolan oleh Namjoon. Inilah kenapa Namjoon memilih Big Hitstar sebagai Agencynya karena agencynya lebih mendepankan kualitas bermusik tanpa mencampuri kehidupan artisnya.

Sepeninggal Si Hyuk, Namjoon mencoba fokus menciptakan bait rap untuk lagu utama comebacknya nanti. Donghyuk yang dipanggung terkenal sebagai Supreme Boi masuk dengan 2 Gelas Kertas Kopi yang masih mengepul. Untuk penguat begadang ujarnya.

"Kau sudah menyelesaikan bagianmu?" yang dibalas gelengan Namjoon.

"Sepertinya kau lebih butuh wanita untuk mengurangi stressmu" canda Donghyuk dibalas kekehan Namjoon.

"Sepertinya begitu, tapi tidak juga. Kau pikir aku sangat brengsek sampai nafsu menjadi pelarian kepenatanku?" balas Namjoon tak terima

"Mau bertaruh, setelah kau berkata demikian sejam kemudian tempat ini kosong dan kau berada di tempat lain mencumbui wanita-wanitamu" kali ini tawa keduanya meledak

"Kau sangat mengetahuiku bro"

Tak berapa lama mereka sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Ini sudah 7 jam dan Namjoon belum juga kabur menemui salah satu wanitanya. Karena memang saat ini dia tidak berminat menemuinya. Fokusnya kini di musik. Dan itu tak dapat diganggu gugat.

Sampai suara salah satu petugas keamanan menusuk gendang telinganya.

"Ada apa?" geramnya tertahan. Dia tengah fokus bekerja sekarang. Dan satu gedung tahu bahwa Namjoon sangat tak suka diganggu saat bekerja.

"Ma-maaf tuan tapi ada anak kecil memaksa masuk. Dia mencari anda. Dia berasal dari luar negeri. Tadi dia menyebut london"

"Anak mana yang masih berkeliaran di tengah malam begini?" Donghyuk berujar saat melihat jam tengah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

"Mungkin hanya orang iseng" Namjoon berusaha tak mengacuhkan pengganggunya. Dia menenggak segelas kopinya yang mulai mendingin

"Ta-tapi anak itu bilang, dia anak anda tuan Namjoon"petugas keamanan itu gugup ditempat

"APAAAAAA?!" Itu suara Donghyuk yang berteriak kencang. Jelas sekali keterkagetannya

UHUUKK. Dan itu baru Namjoon yang baru saja memuntahkan kopi yang diminumnya karena tersedak.

Baru saja Namjoon meredakan batuk akibat tersedak, Lisa seorang staff yang sangat di kenalnya di Big Hitstar masuk dengan tergesa.

"Namjoon Oppa ada telfon dari Eunkwang Ahjussi. Katanya sudah 5 jam dia menelfon tapi tak juga Oppa angkat" Lisa menyodorkan Handphonenya yang diterima Namjoon dengan keheranan. Ada apa Samchonnya yang menjabat sebagai Manager di N Moon Hotel menelfonnya. Apa ada masalah dengan Hotelnya?

"Ya Samchon kena—"

"KIM NAMJOON KEPONAKAN BRENGSEK DIMANA KAU SEKARANG? SEJAK KAPAN KAU MEMILIKI ANAK BERUSIA 10 TAHUN HAH?! CEPAT KE N MOON SEBELUM KU LAPORKAN PADA HEECHUL NUNA"

"Anak? Apa maksudmu samchon? Samchon! Samchooon!"

Sambungan telfon itu terputus sepihak. Bersamaan itu suara keributan terjadi di depan ruang studio Namjoon

" _HEY! Let go of my hand, ugly baboon!"_ cercaan kasar itu terucap dari bibir seorang anak laki-laki berkulit putih. Rambut _Blonde_ nya teracak tak karuan. Dia berontak keras memaksa masuk meski dihalau oleh dua petugas keamanan berbadan besar. Saat mata Namjoon bertemu dengannya Namjoon bisa melihat mata yang berwarna biru. Bule? Bagaimana bisa dia memiliki anak bule seperti itu. Setan kecil itu pasti berbohong

"Lepaskan dia." Perintah Namjoon. Petugas keamanan itu melepas tangan si anak bule itu dibalas tendangan anak bule yang rupanya memiliki masalah dengan kesopanan. Meski ingin membalas tendangan anak kecil itu dua petugas keamanan itu melikih pergi saat melihat Namjoon menarik paksa lengan anak itu masuk ke studionya.

" _Who are you_?" Ucapan tajam Namjoon dibalas tatapan malas anak itu

" _That Baboon didnt tell you? I told them i'm your son. So you are my Father"_

" _I've never been married. Dont claim to be my son. I am single person. You're a liar!"_ Pekik Namjoon tak terima. Dan anak itu menggeram di tempat.

" _I am not a LIAR!.. I hate lies. How can i lie? I'm right your son. If yo not believe me, we can do a DNA Test. I dare. Do you dare?"_

Donghyuk yang berdiri tak jauh dari keduanya bergidik ngeri. Dia ingin menyela. Mengatakan ke Namjoon bahwa dia bisa melihat sosok Namjoon yang berwatak keras di diri anak itu. Meski tak tau berbahasa Inggris, Donghyuk bisa menelaah apa yang sedang keduanya ucapkan dengan nada tinggi.

" _You're not as Asian. And as i recall i never dealt with an outsider girl. See your hair and your eyes. Yo do not inherit it from me."_

" _This hair and eyes is my defense. My hair is just blonde in the salon, and this eye, i only wear a contact lenses. Want me to take off now? Because to be honest, the color of our eyes is the same, Daddy"_

Namjoon mengacak Rambutnya kesal. Anak ini betul-betul menantangnya.

"Jangan main-main denganku anak kecil" geramnya

"Aku sejak awal tak main-main denganmu orang dewasa" balasan dari anak itu membuat Namjoon sempat tercengang. _Kupikir dia hanya bisa berbahasa inggris_. Pikirnya

"Berapa umurmu anak kecil?" tanya Donghyuk saat anak itu tak berbahasa inggris lagi.

"12 Tahun"

" Aku tak tau apa motivasimu sampai kau mengaku sebagai anakku. Perlu ku jelaskan aku tak pernah menikah sampai harus memiliki anak. Umurku sekarang 32 tahun dan kau sudah cukup besar. Dan aku rasa kau salah orang!" Namjoon berusaha pergi dari tempatnya dia butuh menenangkan diri. Tapi anak itu rupanya tak memberikannya waktu untuk bernafas.

"Namaku Min Yoongi. Dan kau pasti sangat mengenali ibuku. Sunny. Namanya Sunny. Im Sunny. Dan kurasa paman ini juga mengenal ibuku" Tunjuk anak itu Yoongi kearah Donghyuk.

"Sun-ny?"Donghyuk yang sangat kaget saat nama Sunny disebut.

" _Yes Sunny, My Mom is Sunny. Your bestfriend right?"_ dan Donghyuk bersumpah melihat anak itu menatapnya remeh.

Ucapan Yoongi menghentikan langkah Namjoon yang sudah akan pergi. Tangannya gemetar memegang gagang pintu. Anak itu berhasil membuka beberapa lembaran masalalu yang Namjoon telah kurung rapat-rapat disudut hatinya.

.

.

Setelah keributan di Big Hitstar Agency, Namjoon memutuskan untuk ke Apartemennya meninggalkan anak yang semalam mengaku sebagai anaknya. Dia tak peduli apa yang anak itu lalukan. Ada Donghyuk yang cukup bisa diandalkan. Donghyuk pasti akan memberikan anak itu tempat berisitiarahat apalagi saat tau kalau Yoongi adalah anak Sunny. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi dan jangan harap Namjoon menikmati tidurnya. Matanya masih membulat sejak semalam. Hanya kondisi apartemennya berantakan dengan bir kalengan dimana-mana. Dia membiarkan Handphonenya di Studio. Sangat bersyukur karena dia yakin Donghyuk tak akan berhenti menelponnya.

Bunyi bell yang diyakini di tekan dengan membabi buta itu memekakkan telinganya. Namjoon sangat malas untuk membuka pintu tapi telinganya meraung agar bel tersebut di hentikan. Saat pintu terbuka pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah Kim Eunkwang, Samchoonnya. Eunkwang menatap Namjoon berang. Namjoon sangat tau sumpah serapah level tinggi tengah dipersiapkan sang paman. Tapi sepertinya pamannya menahan diri karena Namjoon sadar bukan hanya dirinya dan sang Paman saat itu. Ada anak kecil laki-laki dengan tas ransel lumayan besar dipundaknya. Memakai celana pendek biru dengan kemeja putih. Anak itu memakai kacamata bulat dan juga giginya berbehel. Jangan lupa rambut yang disisir rapi kesamping. Anak itu sangat mencerminkan kerapian. Melihat Namjoon yang meliriknya sebuah senyum indah terbit. Membuat mata anak itu menyipit. Anak itu Tersenyum cerah namun senyum itu akan membawa malapetaka selanjutnya untuk Namjoon

"Annyeonghaseyo Aboeji, Jung Hoseok imnida"

TO BE CONTINUE.

.

.

Chap selanjutnya dari Desca untuk kalian... mohon maaf bahasa inggris saya terbatas dan amburadul mohon dimaklumi ya. inggris hanya untuk keperluan cerita. terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, follow dan favorite cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di next chapter ^^ jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak.. hehehe ^^

 _ **Special thanks to:**_

* migimigimon | aya anezaki | Nadhefuji | Rrn49 | QnQueen |Daedan | Guest | dyokeyoone | vallery *


	3. NO

**Title : Am I A Papa?**

 **Author : Descaqueen**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : Bangtan Sonyeondan**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning : GS,Typos yang bertebaran, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim Seokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu.**

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **Am I A Papa?**

 **N.O**

Namjoon tak berhenti meremas kertas yang sudah kusut dengan beberapa jejak air yang mengering. Kertas itu juga sudah menguning di beberapa bagian. Matanya sesekali melirik kedepan. Eunkwang ahjusshi hanya bersedekap di single sofa memandang tajam Namjoon. Sejak tadi tak ada yang berniat buka suara. Eunkwang ahjusshi sudah lelah mengomel. Sejam mengomel membuat rahangnya ngilu. Sedangkan Namjoon sedari tadi menggigit pipi bagian dalamnya. Di hadapannya kini ada bocah yang sejam lalu mengaku sebagai anaknya. Anak itu terlihat _nerd_ dimata Namjoon. Siapa yang menjadi _fashion stylist_ bocah ini. Di 2K17 ini masih ada saja anak yang se-rapi bocah yang tadi menyebut dirinya Hoseok.

"Ekhem. Apa disini tak ada air?" Eunkwang ahjusshi meraba lehernya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat. Namjoon mendecih bangkit dengan enggan. Eunkwang ahjusshi adalah si -suka seenaknya- yang selalu membuatnya kesal. Namjoon kembali dengan 2 gelas sirup jeruk yang langsung di sambar bocah yang sedari tadi ikut terdiam gugup.

Gluuk.. glukk..

Bahkan gelas sirup milik Eunkwang ahjusshi di ambilnya juga. Eunkwang ahjusshi hanya bisa bengong di tempat.

"Sepertinya kau haus sekali anak kecil" tanyanya yang di balas anggukan semangat bocah Hoseok.

"Hosiki, sangat haus Haraboji" ujarnya

"Aissh sudah ku bilang jangan panggil Haraboji. Aku masih cukup usia untuk di bilang Haraboji. Ya Kim Namjoon. Cepat jelaskan padaku siapa dan kenapa bocah ini bilang kau ayahnya" Eunkwang ahjusshi sudah mulai tak sabar.

"Samchon, sudah sejak awal ku bilang bukan, _I Am Free.. Single and I never have a wedding._ Tanya saja sama bocah itu, kenapa mengakuiku sebagai ayahnya. dan tulisan ini? Jung Umji? Aku tak mengenalnya. Jangan coba-coba menipuku" jawaban sarkas dari Namjoon membuat bocah di hadapannya menunduk. Sejurus kemudian Bahunya bergetar.

"Ya Namjoon kau membuatnya menangis" pekik Eunkwang ahjusshi.

"Tuhaaaan kenapa semua ini terjadi kepadaku!" Namjoon tak kalah histeris sedangkan bocah itu masih terisak ditempatnya.

"A—Abeo-beoji. Hosiki hiks memang anak hiks hiks Abeoji hiks" suara tangisnya mulai memilukan. Eunkwang ahjusshi mencoba menenangkan anak itu dengan memberinya pelukan.

"Namjoon kau ini benar mewarisi mulut tajam ibu mu. Dia ini anak kecil, mana mungkin dia berbohong"

"Tapi bisa saja dia menipuku samchon. Dan kau mana bisa percaya padanya begitu saja. Sial kenapa mendadak aku ketemu para penipu cilik. Apa ada yang sedang mencoba bermain-main denganku. Awas saja jika aku dapat pelakunya" namjoon menyambar jaketnya bergegas meninggalkan apartemen dan paginya yang buruk. Tapi tuhan ingin berbuat jahat kepadanya baru saja dia ingin membuka pintu sosok Donghyuk tertangkap retinanya. Tentu saja dengan bocah _blonde_ yang sialnya mengaku sebagai anak Namjoon juga.

"Ya brat, kau benar-benar brengsek bajingan sialan. Kau meninggalkan anak mu sendirian di Big Hitstar. Untung saja anak ini tidak serewel dirimu. Aku sampai tak pulang kerumah. Ummaku bisa-bisa jantungan melihatku membawa anak. Pokoknya aku mau pulang, aku mengantuk rindu ummaku. Dan ini anakmu." Donghyuk langsung mengambil langkah seribu setelah tak memberi kesempatan untuk Namjoon menyela. Dan bocah _Blonde_ itu seenaknya menyeret kopernya masuk.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk kedalam rumah orang sembarangan?" Namjoon menghadang langkah bocah berumur 12 tahun itu.

" _Uncle_ tadi bilang ini rumah _Daddy. Because i'm your son and this is your house so,_ ini rumahku juga, dan bukannya aku harus masuk kedalam. _Daddy, i'm so tired. I wanna sleep. Can you tell me where's my room?"_

"Kim Namjoon kenapa bocah ini menyebutmu sebagai Daddy? Kau punya anak lagi? Ya tuhan. Tunggu sampai Umma mu tau. Kau akan di pecat menjadi anaknya" suara Eunkwang ahjusshi kembali membuat kepala Namjoon ingin meledak.

"Aboeji hiks hiks, Hosiki ti-hiks dak bohong" bocah yang selalu memanggil dirinya Hosiki itu menghampiri Namjoon memeluk pinggang Namjoon erat.

"Ya ya ya bocah lepaskan aku. Samchon ambil bocah ini" dan Eunkwang ahjusshi hanya bisa mengangkat bahu. Dia memilih untuk kembali di sofa memijit kepalnaya yang pening. Anak Nuna nya ini selalu membuatnya sakit kepala. Harusnya bukan Namjoon yang di titipkan kepadanya. Semoga Sungjae putra satu-satunya tak seperti Namjoon.

"Hiks hiks.. Hosiki Hosiki cuman punya Aboeji.. hiks hiks.. Aboeji..."

"Tapi serius aku ini belum nikah loh. Aku masih single, jadi lepaskan pelukanmu"

"NOOOOO.. ABOEJI HIKSSS..."

"Aboeji?" Yoongi mengangkat alisnya. Sedari tadi dia cukup memperhatikan adegan tangisan dan bentakan dari kedua orang beda umur dihadapannya. Yoongi mengamati bocah yang memanggil _daddy_ nya sebagai Aboeji.

" _You mean Appa? Daddy?My Daddy? Your Aboeji? He is your Daddy too? Wow!"_ Yoongi bersedekap dengan memasang ekspresi mencenangkan.

"Huwaaaaaaa... Aboeji... Aboeji.. kenapa ada bule? Hiks,, aboeji, Hyung itu bicara apa hiks?" dengan sedikit terisak Hoseok menunjuk ke arah Yoongi. Namjoon menghela nafas berat.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Hoseok dan Kau siapa lagi namamu?"

"Min Yoongi Imnida" jawab Yoongi malas

"Ya apapun itu. Sekarang kalian masuk ke kamar berpintu hitam itu. Terserah kalian mau tidur, jungkir balik atau apapun itu asal kalian jangan menyentuh barangku. Kalian hanya bisa menyentuh kasurku. Paham?" meski masih terisak Hosoek mengangguk dan Yoongi hanya berdehem saja.

Namjoon lantas berlalu kehadapan Eunkwang ahjusshi yang masih memijat pelipisnya.

"Namjoon. Banyak pertanyaan yang ada di otakku saat ini. Tapi melihat wajahmu yang jelek itu aku yakin kau pun masih mempertanyakan keadaan ini. Sebelum aku bertanya tentang dua bocah itu, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu beberapa hal sebelum aku lupa karena masalahmu yang begitu banyak"

"Katakan saja samchon, meski otakku lagi sulit mencerna tapi telingaku masih sanggup mendengar"

"Umma mu sudah mendapatkan kuasa atas pengasuhan Jungkook. Keluarga Yunho tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk merebut Jungkook karena Yunho sendiri yang sudah memutuskan keluar dari keluarga Jeon. Meski begitu marga Jungkook tetaplah Jeon seperti Jeon Yunho. Tapi kau taukan keluarga iparmu sangat licin seperti ular peranakan belut. Meski tampak mengalah aku yakin mereka tengah menyusun rencana untuk mengambil Jungkook. Apalagi sekarang Istri Changmin menurut rumor yang beredar tak sanggup memberikan keturunan untuk keluarga Jeon dan Jungkook satu-satunya harapan mereka"

Namjoon masih khusuk mendengar. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya keponakan yang dimilikinya. Kakaknya Kim Jaejong menikah dengan salah satu orang berpengaruh di Korea, Jeon Yunho. Masih keturunan bangsawan yang menganut sistem adat yang erat. Maka mereka enggan menerima Jaejong yang menurut mereka "Sangat kekotaan" tapi cinta tak menghalangi mereka. Pada akhirnya mereka menikah dan lahirlah Jeon Jungkok putra mereka 8 bulan yang lalu. Namun naas, sebulan yang lalu Kakak dan Kakak Iparnya meregang nyawa karena kecelakaan. Sehingga bayi itu menjadi perebutan diantara dua keluarga.

"Dan Namjoon, Jennie akan datang dari paris. Dan kau tau apa artinya itu?" Eunkwang ahjusshi memandang wajah kelelehan Namjoon.

"Perjodohan sialan itu akan terjadi" balas Namjoon kesal.

Sementara itu didalam kamar Hoseok memandang kagum pada anak lelaki dihadapannya. Meski tinggi mereka hampir sama tapi entah kenapa _feeling_ Hoseok mengatakan bahwa lelaki didepannya lebih tua darinya.

"Hm, Hello my na-name is Jung Hoseok. I am..." agak terbata-bata Hoseok mencoba memperkenalkan diri.

"Tak usah memaksakan diri berbahasa asing" ujar Yoongi

"Wah ku pikir kamu hanya bisa berbahasa asing. Kalau begitu, Annyeonghaseyeo. Ja ireumeun Jung Hoseok Imnida. Juneun 10 sal ieyo" Hoseok tersenyum ramah sedikit menunduk saat memperkenalkan diri.

"Aku Min Yoongi. 12 tahun." Jawaban yang sangat pendek.

"Hyung. Apa aku bisa memanggilmu hyung?" Hoseok berseru semangat sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil meletakkan koper kecilnya dipojok kamar

"Hyung dari luar negeri? Aha aku akan memanggilmu Hyung Bule. Kau jadi kayak bule dari luar negeri. Ah iya, Maaf hyung tadi aku menangis saat ditanya olehmu. Aku tak paham apa yang kau ucapkan tadi" raut malu-malu tergambar jelas.

"Ya aku dari luar negeri. Tak apa. Pertanyaanku juga cuman sekedar berbasa-basi. Jadi kau juga anak Kim Nam Joon?"

"Iya hyung. Tapi Aboeji bilang dia tak punya anak dia bilang aku berbohong. Padahal Yuju Umma yang bilang sendiri ayahku seorang Rapper bernama Rap Monster. Umma memperlihatkanku diary ibu kandungku yang disana tertulis aku anak Aboeji."

"kenapa kau memanggilnya Aboeji?"

"Hm, entahlah. Langsung terucap begitu saja. Hyung kenapa memanggilnya daddy?"

"Yah karena Daddy pasangannya Mommy kan? Aku menyebut ibuku Mommy jadi yah dia kupanggil Daddy saja. Harusnya dia bangga ku panggil Daddy. Siapa lagi yang mau memanggil pria galak itu daddy." Hoseok tertawa mendengar gerutuan Yoongi

"Hyung punya Mommy?" pertanyaan sederhana dari Hoseok namun butuh waktu untuk menjawab

"Iya tapi sudah meninggal 2 minggu lalu"

"Ah, mian hyung. Hyung pasti sangat sedih" anak di hadapannya itu memasang wajah paling menyedihkan. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

" tak masalah. _I am ok._ Aku ingin tidur, jika laki-laki diluar itu masuk bangunkan aku"

"Maksud hyung, Aboeji?"

"Yah siapa lagi. Aku mengantuk. Kau lakukan sesukamu lah asalkan jangan mengajakku bicara" dan selanjutnya Yoongi menyamankan diri diranjang besar Namjoon

' _Wah Daddy hidup mu pasti enak tak merana sepertiku. Buktinya ranjangmu saja sangat nyaman'_

Sedangkan Hoseok juga tengah mengamati sekeliling. Semua perabotan dirumah ini cukup dikenalnya. Karena sebelumnya dia sudah terbiasa dengan barang-barang mewah

" _Umji umma kau melihatku dari surga kan? Bisa kah kau membuat Aboeji menerimaku? Aku sudah tak sanggup menjadi beban untuk Yuju Umma. Biar Aboeji saja yang ku bebankan. Ternyata Aboeji punya anak yang lain juga"_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

"Namjoon-ah aku tidak tau kenapa kau sangat membenci perjodohan itu. Kulihat kau dan Jennie sangat akrab. Dan Keluarga kalian sangat mengenal. Lau apalagi? Jennie sangat terkenal di paris. Dia adalah penyanyi yang berbakat"

"Apalagi samchon, kau tau aku sangat membenci bisnis berkedok pernikahan. Dan perjodohan itu sudah sangat bisa ku baca arahnya. Saham dari N-Moon dan tentu saja pundi-pundi yang tak bisa di bilang sedikit."

"Lalu kau mau apa? Ini semua sudah diatur oleh ibumu. Terima saja Jennie"

"Jennie adalah _yeoja_ yang tak pantas bersuamikan _namja_ bajingan sepertiku. Dan demi tuhan aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Lagian Nyonya tua itu kapan sih membuatku tenang. Aku cukup bahagia dengan pekerjaanku sebagai Rapper dan dunia musikku. Padahal sudah berkali-kali ku bilang padanya berikan saja N-Moon kepada anaknya yang lain. Mungkin dia lebih membutuhkan. Ketimbang dia mengemis pengakuan dariku"

"Namjoon, mulutmu itu mau samchon kuliahkan ulang? Umurmu itu sudah cukup dewasa, kamu bukan anak labil 20 an lagi. Dan yang kau sebut anak umma yang lain adalah saudara mu sendiri. Lagian umma mu begini karena kamu juga. Dia selalu ingin anak-anaknya bahagia. Dia sangat kehilangan Jaejong dan wajar jika dia ingin kau segera menikah Namjoonah. Kau sudah cukup umur. Dan yang paling diinginkan ummamu itu Cucu. C-U-C-U."

"Cucu? Dia sudah punya jungkook."

"Aishh, bicara denganmu membuat uratku putus. Kau ini dikasih jodoh _yeoja_ yang cantik,pintar, berbakat ditolak. Kau masih normalkan?"

Namjoon mengerang tak terima. Enak saja Eunkwang ahjusshi meragukan dirinya. Dia baru akan membalas saat sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"ABOEJIIIII... HYUNG BULE KESAKITAAN TOLONG"

Mendengar itu kedua lelaki dewasa berlarian menuju kamar berpintu hitam. Dan benar saja nampak Yoongi bergulung tak nyaman di kasur. Dia merintih memegangi perutnya. Suara nafasnya juga pendek-pendek.

"Namjoon bawa dia kerumah sakit cepat" seruan Eunkwang ahjusshi membuat Namjoon yang berdiri didepan pintu memandangnya horor

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan Daddynya" Eunkwang menjawab asal, namun nampak dia berpikir kemudian.

"Namjoonah, kau bisa bebas dari perjodohan dengan Jennie. Keinginan ibumu itu kau menikah dan memberikannya cucu. Kau memang tidak menikah tapi lihat mereka cucu ibumu" tunjuk Eunkwang ahjusshi kearah Yoongi yang memelukt perutnya dan juga Hoesok yang berdiri panik menggigit bibirnya.

"Argghh.. sakitttt.." suara Yoongi kesakitan semakin membuat Hoseok panik

"Aboeji tolong Hyung"

"Namjoon cepat bawa dia kerumah sakit atau panggil doktermu atau siapakah yang bisa membantu"

Arggghhh... aku stresssss... pekik Namjoon tak terima.

...

...

...

"Haraboeji hyung bule tidak mati kan?" Hoseok memandang Eunkwang yang duduk disampingnya. Yoongi dan Namjoon ada di dalam melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Tentu saja tidak"

"Syukurlah" senyum sehangat mentari tersungging manis. Eunkwang mengamati Hoseok. Sejak semalam bersamanya Hoseok adalah anak yang periang namun juga cengeng dan penakut. Rasanya dia melihat Namjoon kecil dihadapannya. Ah tidak seseorang yang mirip Namjoon tepatnya.

'Namjoon bodoh itu, entah sudah berulang kali ku ingatkan untuk tak berbuat jauh dan sekarang dia malah punya anak sebesar mereka'

Ckleek

"Ne kamsahamnida Uisangnim, maaf merepotkanmu padahal kau sedang cuti" Namjoon keluar mengantar dokter.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan begitu itulah gunanya tetangga Namjoon ssi. Min Yoongi hanya kelelahan dan juga nampaknya dia belum makan apa-apa. Sehingga memicu sakit di lambungnya. Aku sudah memberikan obat pereda sakit dan untuk saat ini lebih baik memberikannya bubur."

"baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak" dengan sedikit membungkuk Dokter bernama Daehyun itu pergi dari hadapan Namjoon. Tangannya mengetik cepat mencari nomor Donghyuk di handphonenya sekedar mengirimi pesan

 **Ya donghyuk bawakan aku bubur dan makanan lainnya. Cepat!**

"Kenapa anak itu Joon-ah?" Eunkwang menghampiri

"Dia Cuma kelaparan. Sialan bikin panik saja" Nada Namjoon ketus. jengkel tentu saja

"Namjoon ah bagaimana kedepannya? Ada dua anak yang mengakuimu sebagai ayah. Dan aku rasa mereka jujur. Tapi juga kau tak percaya kita lakukan tes DNA. Aku sudah mengambil helaian rambut mereka. Sisa rambut darimu. Ini lebih akurat ketimbang kau membantah ini itu"

Dengan malah Namjoon mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya.

"Ok aku rasa ide yang bagus, tapi, awas kalau hasilnya negatif Samchon melakukan tindakan kriminal dengan menukar hasilnya. Aku tau samchon kadang dendam kepadaku jadi bisa menggunakan dua anak itu sebagai alat menghancurkanku"

Dan tanpa ampun sebuah geplakan melayang dikepala Namjoon

"Keponakan kurang dihajar, mau samchon hajar lagi" kepalan tangan Eunkwang membuat Namjon sedikit mundur memegangi kepalanya.

"Dasar Saudara Medusa"

"Yang kau sebut medusa itu ibumu Namjoon jadi kau anak medusa"

"dan Kau adalah siluman ular samchon"

"Aish, aku bisa saja jantungan menghadapimu. Aku mau ke hotel saja. Baru kerumah sakit. Semoga saja hasilnya Negatif. Tapi samchon berharap itu positif. Dengan begitu kau bawa saja mereka kehadapan ibumu dan kau bebas dari pernikahan dengan Jennie. Bagaimana? Astaga Namjoon tuhan sungguh baik hati sekali mengatur takdirmu dengan jalan yang pendek. Tuhan terlalu baik untuk anak Kurang di HAJAR sepertimu." Eunkwang melangkah keluar tampak malas untuk berpamitan dengan keponakannya itu.

Didepan pintu Eunkwang samchon melongok ke arah Namjoon

"Meski takdirmu mudah aku harap bukan hanya Yoongi dan Hoseok yang mendatangimu."

"Apa maksudmu Samchon?" Namjoon mengikuti langkah adik ibunya untuk mengantarnya dipintu. Sekedar sopan santun biasa.

"Kau kan menyebar benih dimana-mana. Semakin banyak kau sebar semakin banyak yang kau tuai. Mungkin saja anak-anakmu sedang membuat komunitas dan sekarang tengah menyusun rencana untuk menghancurkan namja playboy sepertimu HAHAHAHA" tawa Eunkwang menggelegar membayangkan ada banyak anak-anak kecil yang tengah berdemo meneriakkan AYAH.. AYAH.. AYAH.. menuntut pengakuan dari Namjoon.

"Sungguh lawakan yang sangat tidak lucu" desis Namjoon

"Kau tau aku paling malas melawak dihadapanmu. dari pada melawak inilah yang kusebut doa. Semoga kau dikelilingi anak-anak. Oke Namjoon selamat menjadi Ayah keponakanku tersayang. Hwaiting!" cengiran kekanakan dari pria yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu menambah badmood Namjoon.

Dan Namjoon bersumpah akan menambah jam latihan fisik Sungjae sepupunya yang menjadi trainee di Bighitstar agency. Dan hal-hal lainnya yang dalam bayangan Namjoon akan membuat Pamannya menyesal meledekinya terus menerus. Kekuatan Eunkwang adalah Sungjae sepupunya. Dan Seungjae pula lah alat Namjoon untuk membalas kelakuan pamannya. Sungguh mereka sangat kekanakan. Poor sungjae.

"Aboeji, apa Hosiki bisa memakai toiletnya?" sapaan sopan dari arah belakangnya. Namjoon memandang anak itu secara intens untuk pertama kalinya. Dia tengah menerka-nerka siapa Jung Umji yang anak itu bilang sebagai ibunya. Kalau benar dirinya adalah ayah dari anak dihadapannya tentu saja dia harusnya ingat dengan Jung Umji. Tapi tak ada satu wanitapun yang terbayang dalam ingatannya. Beebeda saat Yoongi menyebut nama ibunya. Wajah Sunny dalam benaknya mendadak mendominasi. Akan sangat bohong jika Namjoon mengelak eksistensi Sunny. Yah dia mengenal Sunny. Dan terlalu banyak cerita diantara mereka. Dan apakah salah satu cerita itu yang telah menghadirkan Yoongi kedunia. Dan bayangan Sunny malam itu tiba-tiba menghantam ingatannya. Namjoon menggeleng cpat sekdar mengenyahkan isi pikirannya.

"Jadi tidak boleh yah Aboeji. Tapi Hosiki ingin pipis" hoseok menunduk sedih sambil berdiri dengan gaya tak beraturan. Dia fix kebelet pipis dan saat dia minta izin menggunakan toilet tapi Aboejinya malah menggelengkan kepala. Jadi dia harus pipis dimana?

"Aish, kau pake saja sana toiletnya. Awas kalau kau buang air disini" kata Namjoon dengan bengis.

"Ne aboeji. Terima kasih"

Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya ke sofa. Pikirannya sangat penuh. Beberapa saat lagi dia akan Comeback dengan Bangtan. Dia tengah menggarap beberapa lagu untuk Bangtan dan juga untuk BoysFUN boygrup yang akan didebutkan Big Hitstar. Harusnya kini dia tengah sibuk di studionya. Melakukan rekaman yang tinggal 30%. Tapi kini, dia harus menerima dua serangan dari dua anak kecil yang mengakuinya sebagai ayah. Bukan hanya mengakui anak-anak itu membawa tanda tanya baru dalam hidupnya. Kenapa mereka datang tiba-tiba dalam hidupnya? Siapa Umji? Belum lagi kabar dari Samchonnya, Jennie seorang teman yang sejak berusia 17 tahun dijodohkan dengannya. Jennie sangat cantik dan pintar tapi Namjoon sangat benci perjodohan hanya sekedar politik saja. Pernikahan yang memanfaatkan. Pernikahan sendiri saja membuat Namjoon muak.

Sebenarnya Namjoon benci pernikahan. Inilah sebabnya dia memilih kehidupan bebas tanpa terikat. Dia pun tak pernah berniat menjerat gadis-gadis untuk menemani kehangatan malamnya. Hanya gadis-gadis itulah yang menyerahkan dirinya ke Namjoon. Dan Namjoon sudah mengatakan sejak awal, hubungan mereka hanyalah kebebasan. Tanpa terikat status. Dan juga Namjoon bebas pergi kapan saja. Meski diakui tak sedikit yang terlena dan jatuh cinta yang tulus kepada dirinya. Namun maaf saja, tak pernah ada secuil cinta di hati Namjoon. Bahkan saat kakak dan iparnya saling memamerkan kemesraan rasa cinta yang bertubi-tubi Namjoon hanya bisa mengelus perutnya menahan mual.

Dan anak, ah- bahkan Jungkook keponakannya saja tak pernah di gendongnya sama sekali. Dia hanya memperhatikan dari jauh. Bayi itu bahkan mungkin tak tau memiliki seorang paman. Cinta, pernikahan dan anak. 3 hal yang bisa membuatnya tak karuan. Tapi kini, apa yang harus dilakukannya. Meski menyangkal dirinya tak mungkin ayah dari dua nak itu tapi logikanya berjalan. Sepak terjangnya dalam memuaskan para wanita maka mungkin saja dia memiliki anak. Mengatakan anak saja membuat Namjoon merinding.

Bunyi bell di pintu membuatnya bangkit. Mungkin itu adalah Donghyuk. Namun rupanya tidak. Hanya seorang kurir yang mengantar pesanan.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan dari tuan Donghyuk silahkan dinikmati"

Namjoon mengambil makanan itu. Kalau biasanya dia akan senang hati menikmati makanan di kantin bighitstar kini dia harus menikmati makanan pagi ah tidak ini sudah hampir sore bersama dua anak itu.

Krieet

Dibukanya kamarnya. Tadi dia melihat Hoseok masuk kamar cepat-cepat. Dan kini dia melihat dua anak itu tertidur. Matanya pertama melihat kearah Yoongi yang tidur nyenyak memeluk guling. Meski ada guratan kesakitan diwajahnya namun sudah tak separah tadi. Dan hoseok nampak tidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Diliriknya kantung makanan hangat yang dipegangnya. Namjoon memutuskan keluar dari kamar. Kalau anak-anak itu lapar dia cukup menyediakan makanan ini. Untuk apa repot membangunkan mereka agar memakan makanan yang hangat. Mending sekarang Namjoon mengurusi hidupnya dengan memulai untuk menata benang kusut hidupnya yang semakin kusut saja.

Yang pertama dalam pikirannya untuk menikmati seporsi makanan yang dipesan Donghyuk. Namun yang ada dia menyeduh kopi pait dan menikmati kopi itu diruang tamu yang kosong dan hampa.

...

...

...

...

"Taehyung bangun.. hey Taehyung bangun kita harus bersiap" Seokjin menatap kesal salah satu bocah kembar yang masih bergelung manis di kasur lipat tua. Sebagian barang-barang telah dikirim Haeun Ahjumma. Jadi hanya ada beberapa kasur lipat tua saja yang tengah mereka pakai yang nantinya akan mereka tinggalkan.

"Bagaimana Seokjinah Taehyung sudah bangun?" Haeun ahjumma datang dengan membawa beberapa bungkus nasi dan lauk diikuti jimin di belakangnya yang tengah mengunyah keripik.

"Belum ahjumma. Anak ini lama sekali kalau dibangunkan" Seokjin menggulung lengan bajunya lalu menyepol tinggi rambutnya lantas menciumi gemas pipi Taehyung dengan beringas. Tak lama Taehyung terbangun. Hanya ciuman Seokjin jurus paling ampuh membangunkan pangeran tidur kecil itu.

"Aishh, kau harus biasa bangun tanpa nuna harus cium. Sekarang kajja mandi. Chimchim sudah rapi sedari tadi. Sisa kau dan Nuna saja yang masih bau" Seokjin lantas menggendong Taetae untuk dimandikan.

Tak lama mereka keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi dan wangi. Pakaian yang mereka pakai tadi ditinggalkan saja di panti asuhan kosong ini. Karena Haeun ahjumma berniat pulang kekampung hari ini.

"Ahjumma, apa kita batalkan saja membawa Tae dan Chim ke ayah mereka?" bisik Seokjin ke arah Haeun ahjumma yang masih memakan sarapan mereka. Dan kedua bocah itu tentu saja masih makan bahkan kini berebut memakan lauk Seokjin. Karena Seokjin tak punya mood untuk sarapan banyak.

"hm, liat ada yang ragu sekarang. Kenapa Jinah kau tak mau berpisah dengan mereka?" goda Haeun yang meski Seokjin mencoba membantah kepalanya mengkhianiti dengan mengangguk cepat. Hey sebenarnya tidak salah sih. Seokjin sudah merawat mereka sejak umur setahun. Bahkan seokjin yang memberi nama dan memberikan marganya kepada dua anak kembar itu. Ah Seokjin rasanya dipaksa kembali mengingat pertemuannya pertama kali dengan dua bocah kembar itu.

.

.

 _Saat itu Seokjin yang baru datang disuguhi dua bocah yang terus menerus menangis. Usia mereka sudah hampir setahun. 7 bulan tepatnya._

" _Kenapa mereka menangis?"tanyanya bahkan meletakkan ranselnya asal di undakan tangga_

" _Entahlah, sudah dua hari mereka menangis dan demam" salah satu pengasuh nampak mengayun bayi yang sudah memerah karena menangis_

" _Seokjin kau sudah datang?" suara Haeun ahjumma mengagetkannya_

 _Seokjin tersenyum mengangguk. Namun sedetik kemudian dia kembali mengamati dua anak yang menangis tadi._

" _V dan Jim masih menangis, Ara-ssi?" yang disebut Ara menjawab Haeun ahjumma dengan anggukan. Sedangkan Seokjin mengangkat alisnya tinggi._

" _V dan Jim?" Seokjin melayangkan tatapan bertanya ke Haeun Ahjumma. Nama yang aneh menurutnya._

" _iya namanya V dan Jim. Mereka anak kembar. Saat menemukannya baju keduanya terukir huruf V dan juga Jim. Jadi kami pikir itu nama yang diberi orang tua mereka. Dan Haeun ahjumma menamai mereka begitu." Ara yang menjawab_

" _Hm, Ara ssi nampaknya kau lelah biar aku menggendong. Eh siapa bayi ini? V atau Jim?"_

" _V, Seokjin ssi"_

 _Dan saat Seokjin menggendong V pertama kali tangisan V mulai memelan dan dengan beberapa ayunan saja bayi itu mendadak terlelap dengan hangat di dada Seokjin. Beberapa orang disana cukup takjub. Seokjin baru saja sampai tapi dia sudah membuat anak yang sudah 2 hari tak tidur itu terlelap. Dengan perlahan Seokjin membawa Bayi V kekasur dan menidurkannya sembari bersenandung. Hampir saja dia ikut terlelap jika tak mendengar suara bayi lain yang menangis keras. Saat dihampiri itu adalah bayi Jim. Seokjin lantas mengambil bayi itu dan seperti kembarannya tak lama bayi itu tenang._

" _Ahjumma, aku rasa mereka sakit karena nama mereka aneh" gerutu Seokjin seminggu kemudian_

" _Kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana ada sakit karena nama?"_

" _Tapi mereka sering sakitkan? Orangtua dulu pernah bilang kalau bayi sering sakit ganti nama saja. Aku ingin mengganti nama mereka"_

" _Memangnya kau punya nama yang cocok untuk mereka?"_

" _Iya dong Ahjumma, aku sudah menemukan nama yang keren untuk mereka. Kim Jimin dan Kim Taehyung"_

" _Kim?"_

" _Aku memberikan nama margaku. Bagaimana kerenkan nama dariku. Dan mulai sekarang nama V dan Jim yang aneh itu sudah tak ada di panti asuhan sarang. Bolehkan ahjumma?"_

" _Terserah kau sajalah"_

.

.

"Seokjinah kau melamun?"

Dan ingatan saat dirinya pertama kali menganl dua anak kembar itu buyar.

"Aku hanya mengingat pertemuan pertama ku dengan mereka ahjumma. Ahjumma semoga saja keluarga kandung mereka bisa menyayangi dua anak kelewat aktif ini"

"Nuna kelualga itu apa?" Jimin naik kepunggung Seokjin memeluk erat leher Seokjin

"Nggh, jangan peluk kencang chimchim sayang. Keluarga itu orang yang menyayangi kita"

"Sepelti Nuna dan Haeun umma?" kini Taehyung yang menerobos kepangkuan Seokjin. Seokjin merasa menghangat. Dua anak yang sedari kecil diasuhnya nampak tak mau berpisah dengannya. Tapi da harus melepaskan dua anak ini. Karena dari segi ekonomi ayah kandung mereka akan sangat layak menghidupi keduanya

"Iya. Sayang. Taehyung ah, Jimin ah, kalian harus janji sama Nuna kalian akan menjadi anak pintar dan penurut. Kalian jangan nakal yah sayang" bergantian kedua Rambut anak itu di elusnya

"Ah, nuna pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian"

"Lindu? Kenapa halus lindu? Nuna akan selalu sama kita bukan?" Jimin melengok memandang wajah Seokjin yang menyendu.

Seokjin memilih tersenyum daripada menjawab. Yang dilakukannya sekarang lebih baik,memeluk kedua anak itu kepelukannya dan menciumi mereka. Untuk sekedar menjadi pengingat. Demi tuhan Seokjin sangat ingin menangis saat ini. .

.

.

Di lain tempat disebuah mansion mewah di salah satu daerah di negeri Kanguru itu nampaK seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih sangat cantik tengahsibuk dengan handphonenya. Dress panjang berwarna merah nampah sangat cantik di badan langsing itu. Meski umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi dengan kecantikannya dia masih bisa membuat anak belasan tahun berlutut dihadapannya. Berlutut takluk? Bukan berlutut karena ketakutan. Yah dialah wanita satu-satunya yang tak bisa Namjoon goda. Dan mampu membuat Eunkwang mengabulkan semua keinginannya.

"Minho-ya, Apa kalian sudah sampai?" ujarnya. Diseberang sana nampak seseorang yang dipanggil Minho memberikan jawaban.

"Oh syukurlah. Bagaiman dengan _Little Bunny Sweety_ Kookie ku Minho ya?"

Wanita paruh baya itu nampak gembira mendengar penuturan penelpon seberang.

"Baiklah, Minho aku harus ikut rapat segera. Ingat pesanku. Katakan pada Namjoon untuk merawat Kookie dengan baik. Jika Kookie tergores seinci saja maka dapat dipastikan dia akan aku coret dalam daftar keluarga. Pastikan Namjoon tak menolak Kookie. Karena sekarang hak asuh Jeon Jungkook ada di tangan Kim Namjoon nakal itu, kau pahamkan Minho ya. Oke baiklah ku tutup telfonnya"

Wanita itu mematikan panggilannya lalu berdiri menghadap sebuah pigura besar yang menampilkan foto keluarganya. Mata wanita itu menyendu melihat potret putri satu-satunya dan menantu kesayangannya yang tengah duduk menggendong sang cucu. Ah andai saja waktu bisa dia atur semudah mengatur adiknya. Namun manik matanya menyorot salah satu anaknya lagi. Anaknya yang sangat mewarisi keras kepalanya. Dalam potret itu nampak jelas dia menjauhi Jongkook.

 _Ah, Jaejongi, apakah keputusan Umma sudah tepat? Namjoonah. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga Jungkook dengan baik_

..

..

..

..

TO BE CONTINUE

...

Chap selanjutnya dari Desca untuk kalian... terima kasih untuk yang sudah mereview, follow dan favorite cerita ini.

Udah pada liat teaser BTS Kan? Siapa yang sudah gak sabar BTS COMEBACK? Tunjuk jarii... *sayaaaaaaa* hihihihi... Sumpah Siulannya JK nagih banget.. ^^

Okey, Sampai jumpa di next chapter ^^ jangan lupa meninggalkan jejak.. hehehe ^^

SPECIAL THANKS TO: Orion'sky |ZiFanNamJin |Tink224 | joons | Daedan | dyokeyoone | masgojexganteng | maiolibel | kim widy | vallerykim1 | wela | Driedleaves | Nadhefuji | Rrn49 | Nam0SuPD

*Descaqueen*

16 September 2017 20:40

Didalam Kelambu Putih

Song Play: Chyper 4 (Ya Playa Haters You should Love Yourself. brrr)

SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUANYA :*:*


	4. Dream Reality

**Title : Am I A Papa?**

 **Author : Descaqueen**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : Bangtan Sonyeondan**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning : GS,Typos yang bertebaran, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim Seokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu.**

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **Am I A Papa?**

 **Dream, Reality**

"Nuna kita mau kemana sih?" Jimin yang berdiri disebelah kiri menarik ujung baju Seokjin yang nampak celingukan di pinggir jalan.

"Kesuatu tempat" jawab Seokjin singkat

"Nuna Taetae lapal" rengekan disebelah kanan Seokjin dari Bocah yang masih belum bisa menyebut R dengan benar membuat Seokjin menunduk

"Aish, ini nih kalau tidak nurut sama nuna. Nuna kan bilang Taetae harus banyak makan, malah katanya kenyang. Sekarang malah lapar" gerutu Seokjin sedangkan bocah yang menerima gerutuan hanya memanyunkan bibirnya.

'Tadi kan memang kenyang, nanti kalau Taetae muntah nuna juga malah-malah" balas Taetae tak terima.

Seokjin memutar matanya malas. Bocah itu memang paling jago memutar keadaan. Daripada mereka berdebat dipinggir jalan Seokjin memilih mengangsurkan sepotong roti dari dalam tasnya. Yang diterima Taetae dengan mata berbinar.

"Makasih nuna" Seokjin hanya bisa tersenyum. Anak-anak ini selalu membuatnya kesal dan bahagia disaat bersamaan.

"Chimchim mau roti juga" tawarnya dan yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"Chimchim cudah kenyang. tadi minum cucu picang" Nah kalau Taehyung susah menyebut R Maka Jimin lebih parah lagi masih susah menyebut R dan S yang berakhir menjadi L dan C. Padahal usia mereka sudah 6 tahun. Setahun lagi mereka akan bersekolah dasar. Dan itu kali pertama mereka bersekolah. Harusnya mereka kini mengenyam pendidikan Taman Kanak-kanak tapi karena Panti kekurangan biaya jadi hanya Seokjin yang mengajari mereka di Panti. Bersyukurlah, Seokjin ingin sekali berterima kasih pada orangtua si kembar karena telah membuat dua anak yang pintar untuk seusianya. Meski Seokjin juga ingin sekali memukul kedua orang tua bodoh yang tega menelantarkan anaknnya.

Mereka tengah berdiri di depan halte. Seokjin tadinya ingin duduk sejenak namun melihat banyak yang tengah menunggu di halte itu mending dia berdiri. Karena akan kerepotan jika nanti mereka berebut tempat duduk di bus. Karena demi tuhan Seokjin membawa dua bocah kecil di kedua genggamannya. Dan seokjin akhirnya bernapas lega saat dia berhasil mendapatkan satu tempat duduk untuk jimin. Sedangkan Taehyung lebih baik duduk dipangkuannya. Selain menghemat ongkos, Seokjin bisa mengukung tubuh aktif Taehyung yang kalau tak di peluk erat akan bergentayangan kemana-mana. Jujur saja, menghadapi Taehyung sangat menguras tenaga.

Perjalanan terasa lama. Karena memang lokasi yang dituju sangat jauh. Mereka start dari pinggir kota seoul menuju hingar bingar kota Seoul yang menawarkan dunia hedon masyarakat perkotaan. Suara dengkuran halus Taehyung membuat senyum diwajahnya tertarik. Dagunya sengaja disandarkan di kepala Taehyung. Matanya melirik Jimin yang mulai terkantuk-kantuk.

"Jimin tidur saja. Nanti kalau sudah sampai nuna bangunkan" Jimin menggeleng lemah, mengucek matanya sambil sesekali melirik Taehyung. Seokjin sedikit terkekeh.

"Mau tidur dipelukan nuna juga?" godanya dan Namja kecil itu mengangguk lemah. Dia juga ingin dipeluk Seokjin Nuna untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Karena entah kenapa perasaan namja kecil itu mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kali terakhir mereka bertemu. Nunanya akan membawa mereka pergi jauh. Dan meninggalkan mereka disuatu tempat seperti teman-teman pantinya yang lain. Namun daripada menentang kali ini namja kecil itu pasrah. Meski masih kecil dia mengerti bahwa nunanya tidak bisa bersama dirinya. Nuna nya akan memiliki orang lain. Keluarganya mungkin. Dan memikirkan Seokjin berbahagia dengan keluarganya sedikit membuat namja kecil itu tercubit sedih.

"Kok Chimchim nangis?"

"Ya udah, Jimin berdiri dulu, Biar Taetae tidur dikursi." Seokjin menarik tangan kecil Jimin bangkit. Lalu menundukkan Taehyung dikursi setelah menepuk paha namja itu pelan takut Taetae terbangun. Lalu merelakan ranselnya menjadi bantalan Taehyung masih tertidur nyenyak. Dirasa Taehyung sudah di posisi pas, Seokjin buru-buru mengangkat Jimin kepangkuannya. Jimin menangis tanpa suara dan itu membuatnya dua kali lebih khawatir.

"Chimchim kenapa menangis?" suara Seokjin melembut mengusap surai kecoklatan Jimin. Jemarinya menghapus riak-riak kecil air yang mengalir di pipi tembam Jimin. Seokjin sengaja menunggu sampai Jimin tenang.

"Jimin lelah? Sabar yah sayang" Jimin tak menjawab malah membalikkan badan memeluk leher Seokjin dalam. Wajahnya tenggelam dalam ceruk leher Seokjin. Dan kali ini isakan lirih dapat didengar Seokjin.

"Jimin sakit yah? Jimin liat nuna.. jimin"Seokjin menggoyangkan bahunya khawatir. Jimin malah tak melepaskan pelukannya

"Nuna hiks nuna hiks, jangan tingalkan chimchim" satu perkataan Jimin mampu menusuk perasaannya. Anak yang dia rawat dengan kedua tangannya tengah memelas untuk tak ditinggalkan. Tapi Seokjin tak bisa berbuat apa-apa yang ada dia memeluk Jimin dengan erat menciumi helaian rambut Jimin dan berusaha keras untuk tak menjatuhkan kristal bening yang menampung penuh dikelopak matanya.

' _Mianhe Jimin-ah, Taehyung-ah'_

.

.

.

Yoongi menyuapkan bubur yang baru saja dihangatkan Namjoon. Akhirnya Namjoon bersedia menghangatkan saat anak itu mengatakan ancaman tersirat bahwa dia bisa saja menghancurkan dapurnya, bahkan membumi hanguskan apartemennya hanya demi bubur yang hangat. Karena Yoongi dan Dapur adalah musuh besar.

"Hyung, makan yang banyak" Cengiran lebar Hoseok hanya di balas anggukan tak berselera Yoongi. Hoseok nampak bersemangat memakan jjajangmyunnya.

"Sakit karena kelaparan? Kekanakan sekali" meski Namjoon tengah menyibukkan diri di sofa di temani carikan kertas dihadapannya Yoongi tahu sekali bahwa dia tengah disindir oleh Laki-laki dewasa itu.

"Aku memang masih anak-anak" balas Yoongi tak terima.

Dan Namjoon leih memilih fokus kelembar-lembar lirik yang akan menjadi track di album barunya.

"Hem, hyung makanannya enak yah. Terima kasih Aboeji atas makanannya" Hoseok masih tersenyum cerah sedangkan Namjoon tak mempedulikannya sama sekali. Yoongi yang melihatnya merasa kasihan. "Sudahlah Hoseok, kau makan saja. Daripada kau harus bicara dengan tembok." Dan Hoseok cuman menunduk takut kalau sampai Namjoon marah dengan ucapan tak menyenangkan Yoongi. Kalau mereka adu mulut lagi itu menjadi salahnya. Namjoon mendengar perkataan Yonggi itu namun berusaha tak diacuhkannya. Sekarang Namjoon bertekat tak menganggap kedua anak itu. Tapi tingkah keduanya selalu saja membuatnya berpaling. Ingin menabok mereka satu persatu. Apalagi Yoongi, yang sejak awal seakan mengibarkan bendera perang kepadanya.

Dengan cepat kilat mereka menyelesaikan makanan pertama mereka di Apartemen sang ayah. Yoongi masih punya rasa berterimakasih kepada laki-laki yang telah memberi mereka makan dengan mencuci piring bekas makannya dan Hoseok. Membuang makanan yang tidak mereka makan karena takutnya hanya akan membusuk dan basi. Hoseok setia disampingnya. Meski tak membantu sama sekali. Tentu saja karena Hoseok tak terbiasa dengan kegiatan itu. Namun demikian Hoseok siap disuruh Yoongi kesana kemari. Mengambil sabun cuci piring misalnya. Hoseok tak berniat sama sekali meninggalkan Yoongi. Dia tak cukup keberanian untuk kembali kekamar. Kalau dia nekat dia sama saja melangkah ke mulut buaya. Karena untuk kekamar dia harus melewati sang ayah yang duduk di sofa. Hoseok merasa takut setiap berhadapan dan berdekatan dengan Namjoon.

"Ayo kekamar" suara Yoongi memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Mereka baru bertemu hari ini namun mereka berusaha menghilangkan kecanggungan diantara keduanya. karena mereka yakin, mereka butuh satu sama lain menghadapi Sang ayah yang nampaknya tak menerima mereka sama sekali. Senasip Seperjuangan bukan?

Hoseok mengangguk dan tersenyum. Baru sehari tapi Yoongi yakin bahwa Hoseok anak yang berkelebihan semangat. Meski dia tersenyum ada banyak ketakutan yang dirasakan bocah yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya. Dengan berjalan beriringan mereka berjalan melewati Namjoon. Berulang kali, Hoseok mempercepat langkahnya berusaha mengimbangi Yoongi. Yoongi nampaknya berjalan sambil sedikit berlari. Meski terlihat Sok dan berani, Yoongi jujur saja juga takut pada Namjoon. Dia anak-anak bukan? Jadi wajar saja dia takut.

"H-Hyung" nada pelan dikeluarkan Hoseok yang pada akhirnya karena terlalu takut di tinggal Yoongi, menjadi tersandung oleh kakinya sendiri. Anak itu jatuh tepat dihadapan meja Namjoon yang dipenuhi kertas dan juga segelas kopi dingin yang setia di meja Namjoon. Sebuah debuman bisa dirasakan Namjoon. Saat Hoseok memandang kedepan saat itu pula ketakutannya bertambah 100 kali lipat saat matanya bertatapan langsung dengan mata Namjoon. Badannya bergetar ketakutan. Mencoba bangkit dengan tergesa tak peduli gerakannya menanbrak apa saja.

"M-Mi-mian"

Byurrrr

"Oh gooood,, kertas laguku.. YAAAAKKK!"

"HUWEEEEEEEE MIANHEEE HUWEEEEE"

.

.

Namjoon kembali memijit kepalanya yang migrain kanan kiri atas bawah. Jika saja kepalanya sangat tak penting dia akan senang hati meledakkannya ketimbang menanggung rasa sakit yang tak berujung.

"Kau.." telunjuk mengarah ke Hoseok yang tersedu-sedu disamping Yoongi yang memegang erat lengannya. Posisinya masih seperti tadi. Hoseok tak berani alias tak bertenaga.

"Bisakah turun kan sedikit nadamu _Daddy, He is so scared."_ Yoongi mencoba membela Hoseok.

" _SHUT UP_ " bentakan Namjoon kepada Yongi dan itu membuat kedua anak itu terkejut dan bahkan Yoongi tak menatap Namjoon. Di lepasnya genggamannya dilengan Hoseok dan tangannya mulai bergerak asal. Namjoon melihat itu. Sedikit merasa bersalah namun kejadian ini tak bisa dengan mudah dimaafkan. Dengan kesal di rapikan kertas-kertas liriknya. Menyelamatkan yang bisa diselamatkan dari tumpahan kopi yang disenggol Hoseok tadi. Dan yang sudah tak bisa diselamatkan dibuangnya ketempat sampah dengan kasar. Setelahnya mulai membersihkan tumpahan di meja tanpa peduli dua anak yang satu menangis teriak dan satunya gemetar tak karuan.

"Huhhh" helaian napas panjang penuh frustasi dilontarkan Namjoon. Manik matanya mau tak mau menyadari eksistensi dua anak yang baru saja mengakui dirinya sebagai ayah.

"Kalian berdiri dan duduk di sofa" perintahnya namun tak ada satupun yang bergerak.

"Apa kalian harus kugendong supaya duduk di sofa disamping kalian? Kalian bukan bayi yang baru lahir bukan?" sarkastik sekali ala Namjoon memaksa keduanya bergegas duduk. Hoseok duluan yang bangkit bahkan menarik Yoongi untuk duduk

"Hapus airmata kalian. Laki-laki tak perlu menjadi cengeng" dan Yoongi mendapatkan keberaniannya mengangkat wajah menampilkan ekspresi penuh dendam kepada Namjoon yang dibalas bola mata namjoon yang memutar malas.

"Minumlah dulu, terlebih kau Jung Hoseok" baik Hoseok dan Yoongi tak sadar sudah ada dua gelas teh madu hangat yang tertata di meja. Dan keduanya seakan kompak memandang ragu gelas teh dihadapannya. Namjoon barus saja membentak merekamdan kini menghidangakan teh hangat. Mencurigakan sekali.

"Tak ada racun, tenang saja. Kalau aku berniat mracuni kalian kenapa tak saat ku panaskan makanan kalian tadi" ujar Namjoon cukup tersinggung. Hey, dia bukan kriminal. Meski diakui kini otaknya berpikir bagaimana caranya mengenyahkan dua anak ini tanpa ada unsur kejahatan, pembunuhan apalagi. Dia adalah makhluk hidup yang menjunjung tinggi kemanusiaan. Memanusiakan gadis-gadis yang bersedia melayani nafsu bejatnya mungkin.

"Siapa tau saja kau baru berniat meracuni kami" ucapan yang sangat di harapkan dari Yoongi yang tepat menghargai munman Namjoon. Meminumnya seteguk bersama Hoseok yang meminum banyak tegukan.

"Kalian sangat berharap kuracuni rupanya? Ok, mungkin bisalah untuk minuman yang lain kali ku hidangkan" balasan santai Namjoon. Dirinya menyamankan diri i sofa yang disandarnya. Menyilangkan kaki untuk memulai negosiasinya dengan dua bocah itu.

"Oke aku tak ingin membuang waktuku, sekarang aku harap kalian jujur, apa benar ayah mu adalah aku?" tanya Namjoon dengan wajah seriusnya

"Dan kenapa kalian yakin aku adalah ayah kalian" ujarnya lagi

Hoseok melirik Yoongi mempersilahkan Yoongi menjawab terlebih dahulu.

"Tentu saja sangat yakin, meski kalau bisa memilih kau bukan ayahku tapi apalah daya aku lahir dari benihmu" Namjoon cukup terkejut dengan penuturan anak 12 tahun dihadapannya yang bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang harusnya menjadi kosa kata orang dewasa. Bukan pada umurnya kini.

"Dan bukti, kurasa nama Mommyku sudah cukup. Sunny. Min Sunny. Min Sunkyu. Apalagi yang kau harapkan? Bahkan Dongyuk Ahjussi masih mengenal Mommy. Apakau lupa dengan Mommy? Ah, aku punya diary Mommy yang menyebutkannya sebagai pengalaman pertamamu. Benarkah itu Daddy?" Namjoon bersumpah ingin mengenyahkan _smirik_ dari wajah Yoongi yang dingin itu. Yoongi rupanya meledaknya.

"Dan selamat, pengalaman pertamamu itu membuah kan hasil yang mengagumkan. Sepertiku" Yoongi melipat kedua tangannya didada. Bersikap sombong rupanya. Melupakan dirinya yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih memainkan jarinya asal karena ketakutan.

Namjoon hanya memutar mata malas lalu melirik Hoseok yang memperbaiki duduknya lebih tegap dengan kikuk. Tangannya berulangkali mengelus betisnya menghalau gugup.

"Ho-ho-hoseok ju-juga sa-sama"

"Perbaiki nada bicara mu boy, kau sudah meminum habis teh mu kupikir kau sudah tenang"

"Hemm, Hoseok juga liat diary umma. Dan kata Yuju Umma, ayah Hoseok namanya Rap Monster yang dulunya bernama Ruch Randa, seorang Rapper underground. Da-dan Rapper yang bernama Rap Monster Ruch Randa itu Aboeji kan? Hoseok sudah search di internet hanya ada foto Aboeji dan juga Yuju umma bilang nama grup Rapper Aboeji itu Daenamhyup. Ah Aboeji juga punya Hotel N-Moon kan? Aku punya alamatnya dari yuju umma. Kemarin aku diantar kesana dan ketemu Eunkwang Haraboji "

"Tunggu dulu tadi pagi kau bilang nama ibumu Jung Umji, kenapa sekarang Yuju? Kau mencoba menipuku yah?" tantang Namjoon

"Tii-tidak" Hoseok mengelap keringat didahinya. Digigitnya bibirnya sebelum meluapkan pembelaan.

"Ho-hoseok tidak menipu. Hoseok tahu dari Yuju umma. Karena Hoseok tidak pernah bicara dengan Umji umma. Kecuali di kuburannya" nada Hoseok mulai melemah lagi.

"Umji umma meninggal karena melahirkan Hoseok, hiks. Semua salah Hoseok. Mianhe" isakannya kembali lagi

"Yak aku tak menyuruhmu menangis. Diamlah, hey Yoongi tenangkan adikmu" pinta Namjoon yang lebih pada sebuah perintah.

Adik? Yoongi merasakan perasaan aneh saat Namjoon menyerukan kata adik. Rasanya seperti dia harus melindungi namja dua tahun dibawahnya itu. Sedangkan Namjoon yang tak menyadari apa yang diucapkan nampak mencoba mengingat Jung Umji, yang sama sekali tak terbayang batang hidungnya. Kapan dia mengencani Jung Umji? Nama yang sangat tak familiar dihidupnya. Tapi toh, bukannya Eunkwang Samchon sudah membawa sampel untuk tes DNA. Jadi kalau saja bocah itu berbohong, Hoseok akan berhadapan dengan singa buas. Kalau soal Yoongi, Namjoon menatap Yoongi yang mencoba menenangkan Hoseok.

"Kamu kok cengeng sih" menenangkan sambil menggerutu. Sangat Namjoon Style. Sunny, yah bocah dihadapannya adalah jelmaan Sunny. Liat saja tubuhnya yang cukup pendek mirip Sunny. Kebiasaan yang suka meledak-ledak namun juga pengertian. Itupun mirip Sunny. Jangan lupa mulutnya yang tak bisa dikontrol. Selalu sesuka hati. Itupun mirip Sunny. Meski Namjoon akui itu juga adalah sebagian dari banyak hal buruk yang dimilikinya. Namjoon melirik Yoongi sekali lagi dan pada akhirnya dia mengelus lehernya canggung. Jika benar dia adalah ayah mereka apa yang harus dia perbuat. Sungguh dia tak punya pengalaman apapun soal anak. Berdekatan dengan anak kecil? Yang ada anak-ank pada ketakutan seakan dirinya adala Badut yang dapat menyerang anak-anak kapan saja. Aish.. Meski begitu Namjoon memilih menunggu hasil tes DNA mereka. Untuk lebih meyakinkan tentu saja. Cukup bersyukur Namjoon tak dihadapkan pada bayi ataupun balita. Bisa ke surga ah belum tentu ke nereka sepertinya dirinya. Menggendong keponakannya saja TIDAK PERNAH.

"Hey tenanglah, dan dengar. Aku tak bisa percaya omongan kalian jika tanpa bukti akurat. Aku sudah mengambil helaian rambut kalian untuk di tes dirumah sakit kalian tau tes DNA kan? Jika hasilnya negatif segera angkat kaki dari sini. Jika hasilnya positif..."

"Daddy yang angkat kaki dari sini?" celetukan tak berfaedah dari Yoongi. Namjoon mengepalkan tangannya diudara memasang gaya memukul. Selanjutnya menghela napas lagi

"Kau, Min Yoongi, positif atau negatif kau yang paling pertama ku usir dari sini jika kau macam-macam" ketus Namjoon

"Kok bisa begitu, kalau Positif aku anakmu, kau harus menerima ku. Singa saja tidak ada yang tega menelentarkan anaknya" Protes Yoongi dibarengi anggukan antusias Hoseok. Selanjutnya Hoseok memasang wajah penuh pengharapan.

"Kalau hasilnya positif, oke kalian bisa tinggal disini. Tapi jangan harap aku bisa jadi ayah yang baik untuk kalian. Sekedar informasi, aku alergi dengan anak-anak"

"Hyung" Hoseok bersorak menghadap Yoongi.

"Kita harus ke apotik sekarang!" serunya dengan panik. Sedangkan Yoongi dan Namjoon memandang aneh. Kenapa lagi ini anak. Tadi menangis sekarang panik.

"Kita harus cari obat untuk Aboeji. Aboeji kan alergi anak-anak. Kita anak-anak hyung. Nanti Aboeji kayak Hoseok yang gatal-gatal karena alergi kacang" kali ini tangan Yoongi yang melayang diudara memberi kesan memukul dibarengi ekspresi muak.

"Kau ini. Sudah diam saja" ketusnya

"Aish terserah kalian. Untuk sementara sebelum hasilnya keluar kalian boleh tinggal dikamarku. Tapi ingat jangan menyentuh barang-barang disana. Bergeser sedikit kudepak kalian dari sini. Dan juga jangan pernah masuk keruang kerjaku apalagi sampai merepotkanku. Sekarang kalian kekamar. Aku bukan gatal-gatal berhadapan dengan kalian malah semakin stress" usir Namjoon yang dengan senang hati kedua anak itu meninggalkan Namjoon.

"Dia kira apa kita tidak stress menghadapinya" bisik Yoongi ke Hoseok saat mereka meninggalkan Namjoon. Yang diangguki Hoseok cepat.

Sedangkan Namjoon terdiam memandang bagian belakang bocah-bocah itu.

"Apa tadi dia bilang, alergi kacang? Kok sama ya?" Ujarnya pada tembok dihadapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin asli pegal-pegal menggendong Jimin menusuri jalanan. Sialan memang. Dia kekasar alias salah naik bus. Dan berakhir sepanjang hari berpetualang dengan Bus dengan dua anak yang bergantian dipangkuannya dan sekarang gilirannya Jimin yang tertidur digendongannya. Satu-satu informasi yang diapunya adalah ayah dari dua bocah ini adalah Rap Monster yang fotonya tengah dipegang Seokjin. Dan Rap Monster adalah Member grup Rapper Bangtan dan beragency Bighitstar. Seokjin sudah mensearch itu di internet. Beserta alamat Bighitstar. Awalnya Seokjin pikir akan mengalami proses rumit, berderai peluh memperjuangkan dua anak yang diantarnya. Tapi syukurlah tuhan sayang sekali pada Seokjin yang malang ini. Saat di Bighitstar setelah sejam menyusun rencana dengan menitipkan Taehyung dan Jimin di ruangan Satpam dengan sedikit akting bahwa dia adalah keluarga salah satu staff disana Seokjin bisa masuk ke Bighitstar. Bahkan satpam tadi mengira dirinya seorang Trainee disana. Seokjin menggaruk kepalnya yang tidak gatal. Setahunya Bighitstar adalah Agency yang menaungi para pria. Dia cukup lama berhenti di pintu kaca. Melihat dandanannya. Hoodie kuning kebesaran dengan celana jeans kumal. Rambut coklatnya yang pendek yang ditutupi topi hitam biasa. Tidak ada satu pun barang bermerek yang dipakainya. Paling mahal di belinya di toko-toko pakaian biasa. Fix satpam itu salah kira dirinya lelaki. Tapi syukurlah kalau begitu. Dan saat dirinya menanyakan keberadaan Rap Monster di resepsionis, dia bertemu teman sekolah dasarnya Lisa yang ternyata menjadi staff disana. Bersyukurlah lagi dengan baik hati Lisa memberikan alamat Namjoon. Tanpa embel-embel dan sogokan. Sepertinya Lisa tak peduli bahkan sekalipun dirinya ingin menjahati Rap Monster. Sebenarnya Rap Monster ini beneran artis atau warga biasa? Ataukah Rap Monster tidak berharga? Lalu anak-anak itu hidupnya nanti bagaimana?

"Nuna Taetae mau tidul juga" Tehyung menggoyangkan tangannya kasar. Matanya memerah saat ini memang sudah malam. Terlebih dengan perjalanan yang panjang. Tapi tangannya hanya dua, badannya hanya dia bisa menggendong keduanya yang bahkan dia harus memegang dua buah tas besar berisi pakaian.

"Sabar ya sayang, Kita sudah hampir sampai." Dan Taehyung mana mengerti. Dia mengantuk dan harus tidur. Mau membangunkan Jimin juga tidak tega. Akhirnya dia turut menggendong keduanya. Badan mereka belum besar meski usianya sudah 6 tahun. Makan seadanya di panti salah satu alasaannya. Meski begit keduanya masih terpenuhi gizi seimbangnya.

Seokjin berusaha berjalan menuju Apartemen mewah yang alamatnya ditulis Lisa tadi. Seorang satpam menghampiri Seokjin yang nampak menyeret langkahnya. Bayangkan saja dipunggungnya ada tas ransel berisi dompet dan sebagainya. Di kedua tangannya ada Jimind an V yang tertidur pulas. Dan tangannya juga harus memegang dua buah tas besar. Bahkan Seokjin bersyukur tak menabrak apapun sejak berjalan tadi.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu tuan?" Tuan lagi. Tapi sudahlah Seokjin tak mau memusingkan.

"Ah iya saya ingin ke kamar 1204. Tapi barang bawaan saya banyak. Apa Ahjussi bisa membantu?" Ucap Seokjin sopan. Satpam didepannya berusia sekitar 40 tahun tersenyum ramah.

"Tentu saja. Mari saya tunjukkan"

Dan disinilah Seokjin. Didepan kamar 1204. Dia telah menekan bel. Berulang-ulang malahan. Tak peduli penghuni rumah yang menanyakan dirinya melalui intercom. Tangannya sudah sangat kram. Dan di sudah tak punya daya untuk berdiri sekedar menunggu penghuni apartemen yang sungguh sangat lelet seperti keong.

"Ya, kau tidak diajari sopan santun kah?" seorang pria dengan wajah memerah membuka pintu dengan nada marah. Tapi Seokjin tak peduli. Dia meringsek masuk. Tak peduli geraman protes dari penghuni rumah. Saat dilihatnya Sofa Seokjin meletakkan Jimin terlebih dahulu. Selanjutnya Taehyung di sofa lainnya.

"KAU SIA—"

"Sstttttt.. nanti mereka bangun" Seokjin cukup tinggi untuk melompati lelaki dihadapannya sekedar membekap mulutnya. Menyeret laki-laki itu kedepan pintu tadi. "Rap Monster kan?" tanyanya setelah dirasa sudah cukup jauh dari si kembar

"YAK KAU SIAPA?" Teriak lelaki di depannya frustasi

"Rap Monster kan?" Seokjin mengulang pertanyaannya

"KAU MAU MEMERASKU YAH" tuduh lelaki yang disebut Rap Monster alias Kim Namjoon

"CK, RAP MONSTER KAN?" kali ini Seokjin jengah, menarik foto yang diselipkan dikantong celananya saat tai dia kerepotan menggendong kembar.

"Kamu Rap Monsterkan? Kamu yang difoto ini kan?" Namjoon mengambil foto yang disodorkan. Ini dalah fotonya 7 tahun lalu. Saat dia mulai mengejar karier di dunia Rapper entertainment. Bukan Underground lagi. Menjadi member Bangtan dan Meninggalkan Daenamhyup.

"Dari mana kau dapat foto ini? Kau sasaeng ya? Penguntit?" cerca Namjoon dan Seokjin merasa tak terima.

"Jadi kau benar Rap Monster. Saya Kim Seokjin dari Panti Asuhan Sarang" Seokjin memperkenalkan dirinya sopan. Tangannya kram jadi dia memilih untuk tak mengulurkan tangan. Dan dia juga malas untuk berjabat tangan dengan artis.

"Panti asuhan? Mau minta sumbangan? maaf saja saya rasa anda salah tempat. Saya tidak bisa meladeni pengurus panti yang ingin meminta sumbangan."

"Wow anda kasar sekali. Tapi maaf saja, dari pada meminta sumbangan saya meralat perkataan anda. Saya kesini mengantarkan dua anak anda." Jika ada kamera sekarang Para hatersnya akan sangat menikmati ekspresi wajah Namjoon sekarang.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Anak anda. Si kembar Kim Jimin dan Kim Taehyung" Seokjin menatap namja dihadapannya. Jelas sekali keterkagetannya.

"Seperti sebentar lagi anda jantungan. Tapi sebelum dari itu saya hanya ingin bilang bahwa tugas saya sudah selesai. Jadi saya mengundurkan diri. Ah Rap Monster ssi, Jimin sangat tidak bisa memakan seafood jadi mohon diawasi dan Taehyung sangat mencintai seafood. Dan juga-"

Namjoon merasa tuli. Apa lagi ini? Dalam dua hari dia mendapatkan serangan mendadak. Dia bisa mati kapan saja. Bahkan detik ini. Kenapa diusianya ke 32 tahun saat yang bagus untuk berkarya sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum tua dia malah harus mendengar kabar buru. Anak? Anak yang didalam kamarnya saja belum tentu anaknya sekarang ada lagi. Kembar pula.

"Jadi begitu Rap Monster ssi. Apa anda mendengar saya? Rap Monster ssi"

"Kau mau mencoba menipuku juga?" nada rendah dari Namjoon menyentak Seokjin. Tapi seokjin mencoba tenang. Tentu saja reaksi begitu yang akan diterima nya.

"Saya rasa saya tak pernah berniat demikian" balasan santai dari Seokjin membuat amarahnya diubun-ubun tapi Namjoon tak ingin memancing pertengkaran.

"Kim Jimin dan Kim Taehyung ditemukan di depan Panti Sarang 6 tahun yang lalu. Dan hanya selembar foto itu yang ada bersama mereka. Tadi anda membenarkan bawa diri anda Rap Monster dan juga Foto itu adalah foto anda. Jadi dari mana tipuan itu muncul? Tenang saja saya hanya mengantarkan anak-anak itu. Saya tak berniat untuk menipu, memeras, bahkan meminta sumbangan dari anda. Saya rasa mulut saya sedikit lagi akan berbusa jadi saya pamit"

Seokjin memilih melangkahkan kakinya secepat mungkin sebelum hatinya memberontak keras untuk tak berpisah dari Jimin dan Taehyung. Sepanjang menyusuri apartemen airmatanya menetes perlahan. Diabaikannya satpam ahjussi yang tadi berbaik hati mengangkat tas si kembar. Sampai dirasa dirinya cukup jauh kakinya berhenti. Airmatanya terus mengalir. Rasanya sakit berpisah dengan Jimin dan Taehyung. Seokjin cukup bersyukur si kembar dalam keadaan tertidur nyenyak. Jadi dia tak akan melihat airmata anak itu. Sebab berpisah secara terang-terangan jauh lebih menyakitkan. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah 10 malam. Dan seokjin bergegas mengejar bus terakhir menuju kampung halamannya.

.

.

Yoongi keluar kamar saat didengarnya ada suara ribut-ribut. Dirnya merasa haus. Ingins egera kedapur melepaskan dahaga saat Matanya memicing melihat pemandangan di sofa. Ada dua anak berusia balita yang meringkuk tertidur nyenyak. Satunya terlihat tinggi dan satunya memiliki pipi yang tembam. Tadi kata Daddy, dia alergi anak kecil lalu anak-anak siapa itu? Jatuh dari langit.

Yoongi mengamati Namjoon yang baru muncul dari pintu depan yang dua kali nampak frustasi. Dan apa itu dalam gendongan Namjoon. Mata Yoongi membulat, Bayi?

"BAYIII?" Teriak Yoongi dan suara Yoongi membangunkan seorang ah tidak 3 orang anak disana. Dan Namjoon akan segera menendang Yoongi kejalanan jika tidak ada bayi Jongkook digendongannya. Dan 2 anak kembar disofa yang menangis keras melihat dirinya di tempat asing sendiri ah tidak berdua dengan kembarannya tanpa melihat seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Nuna. Seokjin Nunanya tidak ada.

"NUNAAAAAAAA"

"HUWEEEEEEEE"

Inilah paduan suara terburuk yang pernah Namjoon dengar selama 32 tahun hidupnya. Apakah ini mimpi? Jika ia, Namjoon bersedia mengeluarkan seluruh harta warisannya kepada siapa saja yang berhasil membangunkannya dari deretan mimpi buruknya hari ini. Mimpi yang nyata atau semuanya terlalu nyata untuk sekedar menjadi mimpi.

..

..

..

...

TO BE CONTINUE.

...

..

..

..

Part ke empat hadir untuk kalian. Maafkan yang harinya gak maju-maju. Desca memang bayangin anak-anaknya datang dalam satu hari. Cuman yah gitu karena kepanjangan baru di part sekarang mereka ketemu semua. Terima aksih buat yang sudah membaca, mereview, like dan follow.

YEAAAAAHHH BANGTAN COMEBACK. Lagu apa kesukaaan kalian? Aku suka Illegirl eh illegal eh dimple :p So i call you Illegirl~~ illegirl~~ Semua lagunya di album Love Yourself bikin jatuh hati. Dan Video DNA ddaebak colorfull. Comeback mereka sangat dinanti dan tidak mengecewakan sama sekali. Ayo terus dukung bangtan! Hwaiting!

Special Thanks To: qwertyxing | kim widy | | Nam0SuPD | Rrn49 | Nadhefuji | Phoenix929 | | BLUEFIRE0805 | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | wela | ZiFanNamJin | Guest

*Descaqueen*

20 September 2017 21:05

Bersandar manja di tembok retak

Song Play: DNA (Sambil menganga liat keseksian BTS di Mv :p )

SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUANYA :*:*


	5. Serendipity

Namjoon masih berdiri didepan pintu saat seorang pemuda berambut pendek dengan tubuh rampingnya datang dengan membawa dua anak kecil yang tengah tertidur disofa maroon-nya. Dan apa katanya tadi? Anak? Kembar? Rasanya dunia Namjoon sudah kiamat dan tak ada pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya. Apa karena dia terlalu sering mempermainkan wanita yang memang pada dasarnya senang bermain kesalahannya sampai membuahkan keterkejutan mendalam di batinnya. Sungguh Namjon belum siap. TIDAK SIAP. Lebih tepatnya.

"Tuan Kim Namjoon?"

Namjoon tersentak menghentikan kegiatannya yang terdiam selama kurang lebih 20 menit lalu.

"Apa yang tuan lakukan di depan pintu?" suara itu bertanya kembali. Saat melihat siapa yang melayangkan pertanyaan kepadanya Namjoon buru-buru menutup pintu apartemennya rapat. Bisa -bisa dia tendang dari keluarganya jika salah satu kepercayaan Ibunya melihat 4 anak di dalam apartementnya. Kepercayaan ibunya itu tak seperti Eunkwang Samchon yang mudah diatur. Kepercayaan ibunya ini adalah perisai anti penjilat. Kesetiannya kepada ibunya bahkan bisa diadukan dengan siapapun. Bahkan kesetiaan Namjoon kepada ibunya hanya sebesar bulir jagung. Namjoon memang pengkhiant licik untuk ibunya sendiri.

"K-kau kenapa kemari?" Namjoon menata perkataannya. Tatapan mengintimidasi dapat langsung didapatnya. Dihadapannya kepercayaan ibunya berdiri tegap seorang diri tanpa ekspresi berarti. Namun jangan salah tatapannya bisa mengintimidasi siapa saja. Termasuk Namjoon yang jelas-jelas anak dari Nyonya besarnya. Yang bahkan Namjoon lebih tua 3 tahun darinya.

"Saya kemari di perintah Nyonya besar, tuan" ujarnya datar.

Ah apalagi ini. Namjoon tanpa sadar menelan ludahnya gugup. Sial, perintah nyonya besar adalah bencana untuknya. Tak cukup jahatkah tuhan mengirim 4 bencana didalam apartemennya.

"Apalagi yang nenek tua itu inginkan, Choi Minho?" gerutu Namjoon kesal kepada lelaki dihadapannya. Ya namanya Choi Minho, pria kepercayaan alias tangan kanan ibunya. Usianya masih muda. Baru 29 tahun. Tapi pria didepannya ini bisa membuat ibunya memutar keadaaan. Kadang Namjoon memiliki pikiran bahwa Minho mungkin saja "Pria berondong" ibunya. Kalaupun iya dapat di pastikan Namjoon adalah pihak pertama penentang hubungan keduanya. Cih, bocah seperti Minho menjadi Ayah Tirinya? Mimpi saja sana di rawa-rawa.

"Hanya beberapa hal tuan. Nyonya hanya ingin anda menjaga sesuatu hal berharganya"

Mendengar kata berharga Namjoon sedikit tertarik. Jika ada kata berharga maka itu tentu saja berHARGA.

"Berharga? Apa dia ingin aku memegang sahamnya? Perhiasan berharganya? Atau dia sudah bosan menjadi wanita si kaya raya?" ada kata ejekan tersirat dalam perkataan singkat Namjoon yang tak di pedulikan Minho. Minho lebih memilih untuk menelfon seseorang.

"Taemin ssi, apa sudah siap? Ya naiklah sekarang pakaikan selimut yang hangat" ujarnya

Namjoon hanya mengamati. Apa hal yang sangat berharga sampai memerlukan selimut yang hangat.

Minho melirik Namjoon yang masih bersandar di pintu apartementnya.

"Apa saya boleh masuk tuan?"

"Tidak" jawab Namjoon tegas. Sebelum anak-anak itu terbukti anaknya tak akan dia biarkan anak-anak itu terungkap keberadaannya.

"Tapi ada yang ingin saya bicarakan juga"

"Bicara disin saja" tegasnya

"Baiklah, kita tunggu Taemin ssi dulu" sekitar 5 menit sosok wanita dengan beberapa pengawalan nampak di pandangan keduanya. Wanita itu nampak memeluk erat sebuah bundelan dengan selimut berwarna kuning dengan corak berwarna biru.

"Taemin-ah apa itu?" teriak Namjoon penasaran. Wanita itu merengut kesal saat dihadapannya.

"Oppa kau berisik sekali. Nanti dia terbangun" wanita itu nampak menimang bundelan selimutnya.

Namjoon mengintip dan melihat langsung bundelan itu adalah Jungkook keponakannya yang nampak tertidur meski ada jejak airmata di pipi bulatnya.

"Yaa kenapa Jungkook ada disini?" wajah kaget Namjoon tak bisa dikendalikan.

"Begini tuan, anda pasti sudah mendengar bahwa hak asuh tuan muda Jungkook jatuh kepada keluarga Kim. Selama sebulan ini tuan muda dan nyonya besar tinggal di Australia namun tuan muda tidak cocok dengan lingkungan disana. Jadi nyonya besar beranggapan bahwa korea adalah tempat yang cocok untuk tuan muda. Nyonya besar ingin anda yang merawat tuan muda"

"Kenapa harus aku?!"

"Karena Oppa itu pamannya apalagi" itu suara Taemin, sepupu yang merangkap orang kepercayaan ibunya. Jika Minho adalah tangan kanan dan Eunkwang Samchon adalah tangan kiri, maka Taemin adalah Otak sang Ibu. Namjoon? Mungkin hanyalah sebiji Jerawat yang siap diletuskan.

"Nih Oppa gendong Jungkook, tangan ku pegal menggendongnya seharian ini" tanpa perlawanan Jungkook kecil berpindah tangan ke tangan kaku Namjoon. Bayi itu bergerak tidak nyaman namun tak sampai terbangun.

"Taemin ambil anak ini" desis Namjoon

"Tidak mau" balas Taemin yang mulai mengelus lengannya yang serasa akan patah.

"Minho ambil anak ini, katakan pada ibuku, biarkan saja keluarga Jeon yang merawat anak ini jika dia tak sanggup merawatnya. Apalagi dengan seenaknya melemparkan kepadaku. Lagian hak asuhnya atas nama nenek sihir itu kan?"

"Maaf saja tuan, saya tidak bisa. Secara hukum memang hak asuh tuan muda Jungkook adalah berada dibawa pengawasan Nyonya besar namun dalam perawatan anda. Dan nama anda sudah tercantum sebagai wali Jungkook bukan sekedar wali karena nyonya besar sudah membuat surat yang menyatakan Jungkook akan menjadi anak anda tuan. Dan juga nyonya mengingatkan bahwa jika tuan menolak maka tuan tak segan di hapus dari daftar keluarga Kim" jelas Minho.

"Kenapa orang tua itu selalu saja membuat keputusan seenaknya" kemarahan Namjoon sudah tak dapat dibendungnya.

" Ini perlengkapan Jungkook, Oppa." Para penjaga meletakkan beberapa tas pakaian besar dan juga tas lainnya yang tak akan pernah di mengerti Namjoon.

" Saya rasa sudah waktunya kami kembali. Pesawat telah menunggu" Minho memberi kode kepada Taemin.

"Oppa tolong jaga Jungkook baik-baik. Dia satu-satunya peninggalan Jaejong Unni"

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Title : Am I A Papa?**

 **Author : Descaqueen**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : Bangtan Sonyeondan**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning : GS,Typos yang bertebaran, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim Seokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu.**

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **Am I A Papa?**

 **Serendipity**

"Min Yoongi lihat perbuatanmu mereka menangis sekarang" Namjoon tak berhenti mengomel sedangkan yang diomeli nampak bersalah.

"Daripada kau berdiri disana lebh baik kau ambil tas diluar. Itu lebih berguna ketimbang membuat Jungkook tambah menangis" Omelnya lagi sembari mengayunkan Jungkook di gendongannya membuat paling tidak bayi itu tidak histeris seperti sekarang.

"Aish, oke daddy" meski meringis Yoongi lebih memilih menurut kali ini.. meski harus cukup terkejut melihat tas yang akan di bawanya masuk.

"Oh my good, sebanyak ini? Mati aku" keluhnya

"Jungkook berhentilah menangis" pinta Namjoon lelah

"HUWEEEE NUUUNNAAA"

"TAETAE MAU NUNAAAA"

Selain Jungkook ada dua anak lagi yang histeris. Anak yang lebih kurus itu menangis meraung di lantai sedangkan yang lebih tembam terisak menyedihkan disofa tempatnya duduk.

Dalam kerepotannya Namjoon masih sempatnya mengamati dua anak yang tidak cukup sejam lalu mendiami sofanya. Wajah keduanya memerah. Dia sedikit luluh dan tak tega di hampirinya dua anak itu. Taehyung refleks berdiri memeluk Jimin dan menahan napas saat dirasa ada orang dewasa menghampirinya. Sedangkan Jimin berhenti menangis namun kini badannya bergetar takut.

"Daddy barang si bayi sudah masuk semua. Beratnya. Harusnya daddy saja yang mengangkat semua ini." Keluh Yoongi. Namjoon berdiri masih dengan Jungkook yang menangis digendongannya.

"Ya Yoongi bawa masuk keduanya kekamar. Karena kau yang menyebabkan mereka menangis maka berusahalah menghentkan tangisannya. Aku harus mengurus Jungkook"

"Kok Yoongi sih daddy. Daddy saja, aku tidak kenal mereka" ucap Yoongi acuh.

"Kau pikir aku kenal dengan mereka? Cepat bawa saja mereka ke kamar atau kau memilih menggelandang di jalan raya." Mata Namjoon melototi Yoongi yang nampak ogah-ogahan di tempat

"Hey kalian ikut aku" perintah Yoongi. Tapi dua anak itu tidak bergerak bahkan semakin mempererat pelukannya satu sama lain.

"Aissh,, Palliiiiiiiiii" gerutu Yoongi kesal

Tuk

Kepala Yoongi mendapat jitakan dari siapa lagi kalau bukan Namjoon yang masih sibuk berkeliaran untuk menenangkan Jungkook si bayi. Seingatnya dulu Jungkook akan tenang jika Yunho Hyung atau Jaejong Nuna menggendongnya sambil berjalan seperti setrikaan tapi anak ini sekarang malah tak berniat sedetik saja berhenti ataupun kelelahan menangis. Wajahnya sudah seperti tomat. Memerah sempurna.

"Gendong saja mereka, gunakan tenagamu"

"Aish,, kenapa merepotkanku sih? Aku menyesal terbangun karena haus" gerutunya lagi.

Namjoon yang mengomel dan Yoongi yang menggerutu di tambah seorang bayi yang menangis, dua anak kecil gemetaran dan satu anak yang mendengkur di kasur menjadi pemandangan yang sangat janggal di apartemen Namjoon. Jika saja tembok dan peralatan rumah bisa berbicara mereka akan menyerukan pemandangan yang tak biasa dari apartemen Namjoon yang sunyi sepi layaknya pekuburan.

Yoongi menyerah menghampiri dua anak yang semakin memojokkan diri di ujung sofa. Memandangi keduanya lama lalu berdiri pas dihadapan keduanya.

"Ayo kalian kemari cepat aku tak akan menyakiti kalian. Hm, aku Yoongi. Min Yoongi. Dan kurasa kalian panggil aku Hyung saja lah"

Yoongi merasa memulai sesi perkenalan diri dapat membuat dua anak itu tenang. Kasian juga melihat keduanya sangat ketakutan. Apalagi mata dan wajah yang membengkak beserta bekas airmata. Cukup menyedihkan.

"Mau ku ceritakan sesuatu. Kalian yakin tak mau ikut dengan hyung? Mau tetap di sofa itu? Asal kalian tau saja kamar yang disana itu adalah tempat yang paling aman disini. Ayo ita kekamar. Disana ada satu hyung yang tertidur. Jadi ikut aku"

Yoongi melihat keduanya namun keduanya nampaknya ragu mengikuti Yoongi. Sedangkan kini di kepala Jimin dan Taehyung tengah berputar-putar perkataan Seokjin Nunanya. Jangan percaya orang asing. Dan Yoongi adalah orang asing bagi mereka. Bahkan sebenarnya sofa yang mereka duduki sangtat terasa asing.

Yoongi memutar akal. Terlebih saat melihat Namjoon yang melototinya dari jauh. Meski bayi digendongannya tidak berhenti menangis dan Namjoon masih asyik dengan keribetannya tapi tak mengurangi tatapan intimidasinya ke Yoongi. Sekaan berkata, Mereka terbangun dan menangis gara-gara kau.

"Kalian liat om yang berdiri disana?" Yoongi menunjuk ke arah Namjoon yang berjalan dari ruang kerjanya. Jimin dan Taehyung refleks menoleh memandangi satu-satunya pria dewasa yang dilihatnya sejak tadi. Namjoon memasang muka heran di tunjuk seenaknya oleh Yoongi. Namun dia masa bodo dan cukup senang karena bayi digendongannya sudah mulai tenang danhanya terisak pelan.

"Dia ituuuu Monster" dengan nada pelan yang dibuat-buat dan gerakan tangan yang menakut-nakuti Yoongi berhasil membuat dua anak itu memperhatikannya.

"Mo-mon-tel?" si kurus Taehyung terbata ditempat.

"Chimchim, Taetae benci sama montel" Taehyung memandang Jimin

"Chimchim juga benci moncel. Moncel kan jahat taetae" kali ini Jimin yang bersuara

"Kalian takut monsterkan? Nah Ahjussi disana itu Monster ayo kita segera kekamar"

"YA! Min Yoongi siapa yang kau sebut Monster?" Namjoon mendengar Yoongi dengan seenaknya menyebut dirinya Monster. Nada bicara Namjoon memang kasar dan urakan. Membuat Jimin dan Taehyung melompat kesisi Yoongi karena kaget.

"HYUNGGGGGG MONCELNA MALAAAH" itu suara Jimin yang melengking. Jungkook yang terisak kecil mendadak diam namun akhirnya menangis keras lagi

"AISHHH" dan itu suara Namjoon yang kesal melihat Jungkook nangis lagi

Dan jangan tanya dimana Jimin dan Taehyung karena keduanya sudah berlarian mendobrak kamar karena ketakutan karena Monster yag tak lain adalah Namjoon. sedangkan Yoongi hanya terkikik merasa puas karena kedua anak itu sudah dia giring kekamar.

"Puas?! Siapa yang kau maksud monster itu hah?" ucap Namjoon tak terima

"Lah itu kan memang Daddy. Daddy itu Monster. Rap Monster. Jadi aku tidak salah dong. Salah keduanya yang punya imajinasi tinggi tentang Monster atau emang dimata anak-anak daddy itu Monster menakutkan. Tapi bagiku daddy monster menyebalkan" keluh Yoongi

"Aishh mulutmu itu turunan Sunny sekali. Kau buatkan susu untuk Jungkook"

"Aku tak tahu daddy. Sudah ku katakan aku tak bisa kedapur. Dapur itu musuhku"

"Kalau begitu gendong Jungkook aku kerepotan membuat susu sambil menggendongnya"

Yoongi melihat bayi yang ada di pangkuan Namjoon. Lalu tiba-tiba mundur menjauh. Ada hal kenapa Yoongi berteriak keras saat melihat Bayi Jungkook. Dia punya perasaan aneh bila berdekatan dengan Bayi. Bayi itu nampak ringkih. Seperti boneka yang ada di penitipan anak saat dirinya kecil dulu. Padahal Jungkook adalah bayi berusia 8 bulan yang sudah mulai belajar duduk karena lehernya sudah cukup kuat.

Setiap melihat bayi, Yoongi jadi teringat boneka bayi lapuk yang menjadi favorit anak-anak di tempat penitipan anak itu. Karena keseringan digendong temannya yang lain boneka itu jadi patah saat Yoongi kecil menggendong boneka tua itu. Boneka itu patah dibagian tubuhnya dan berpisah tercerai berai. Yoongi yang mengira boneka itu adalah bayi betulan menjadi sangat shock dibuatnya. Meski sekarang dia tau mana boneka dan mana yang bayi tapi tetap saja rasa keterkejutannya masih datang tiba-tiba. Apalagi sekarang ini di dalam pikirannya, Jungkook itu seperti boneka bayi itu. Yoongi takut kalau dia menggendong Jungkook bisa-bisa leher Jungkook patah, atau tangan dan kakinya lepas. Ihh memikirkannya saja sudah menyeramkan.

"Aku takut menggendong bayi. Aku takut berdekatan dengan bayi" ujarnya cepat-cepat saat melihat Namjoon

"Apa yang harus kau takutkan. Dulu kau juga itu bayi. Jadi kau pilih mana? gendong Jungkook atau buatkan dia susu?" pilih Namjoon yang segera saja Yoongi bergegas kedapur. Kayaknya Yoongi akan menjauhi bayi Jungkook. Dia masih terbayang boneka yang patah.

"Buka tas berwarna biru itu. Aku sudah memeriksanya disana ada botol dot bayi dan susu bubuk bayi yang tinggal sedikit. Aku akan baca petunjuknya dan kau ikuti instruksiku" yoongi hanya mengangguk sambil menguap.

Setelah melalu perdebatan panjang akhirnya sebotol susu dengan hangat yang pas sudah memenuhi mulut Jungkoon yang terlihat rakus menyesap susunya.

"Kau haus rupanya pantas saja rewel. Merepotkan saja. Sama seperti seseorang yang nyaris pingsan kesakitan karena lapar" yoongi menatap tajam Namjoon.

"Aku mau tidur lelah sekali diriku menjadi Asisten Baby sitter denganmu daddy"

Sepeninggal Yoongi, Namjoon yang masih mengayunkan badan Jungkook agar terlelap sembari menyusu di botolnya mulai mengatur sofanya menjadi kasur yang nyaman untuk Jungkook. Karena dia yakin ranjang empuknya sudah penuh anak-anak alien yang mendadak datang ke bumi dan mengaku sebagai anaknya. Melihat Jungkook yang lelap. Namjoon mengambil Handphonenya dan menekan dial 2 yang langsung terhubung keseseorang yang pasti akan mengumpatinya

"Eoh Samchon besok datanglah ke Apartemenku. Ada tambahan anak yang harus kau ikutkan di program tes DNA itu."

Pip

Namjoon tak mau basa-basi. Dia sangat lelah. Dengan kasur tambahan dibaringkannya dirinya di depan televisi sembari sesekali mengelus paha mungil Jungkook agar lebih nyenyak tertidur.

"Nuna bayi mu ini menguras tenagaku. Nuna apa yang tengah kau dan tuhan rencanakan sampai-sampai aku harus berurusan dengan anak kecil yang tak kusukai dan lagi aku harus mengurus anakmu? Ah bisakah aku? " keluhnya saat matanya menatap foto sang kakak yang terpajang disamping televisisnya. Setelahnya hanya suara dengkuran Namjoon yang keras yang memecah kesunyian malam. Berdoa saja supaya Jungkook tak terbangun mendengar dengkuran Namjoon.

...

Yoongi menatap kesal Hoseok yang membangunkannya. Saat ini masih jam 5 subuh. Dia masih ada waktu banyak untuk tertidur lelap tapi kini Yoongi hanya bisa terduduk dan menghela napas. Dan lihat si Hoseok yang tadinya membangunkannya malah kembali terlelap dengan nyenyak sembari memeluk bayi disampingnya dengan hati-hati. Disebelah Hoseok ada Jimin dan Taehyung yang berpelukan sembari tertidur dengan gaya serampangan. Bahkan kaki Taehyung terkadang menendang Hoseok.

Ranjang Namjoon sangat besar namun akan sempit di tempati 5 orang anak. Posisi tidur ke limanya dalam horizontal agar muat di tempat tidur itu. Jimin berada di posisi ujung dekat kepala ranjang. Takutnya jika tidak ada pembatas maka anak itu akan jatuh meskipun yang Yoongi liat anak itu tidur dengan satu posisi saja yaitu menghadap Taehyung dengan kaki yang dilipat. Yoongi rasa ada kemiripan cara tidur Jimin dengannya.

Sedangkan Taehyung anak itu kebalikan dari Jimin. Jika saja tak diapit Hoseok dan Jimin, mungkin Taehyung sudah berputar laksana Jam di dinding. Sebelum tidur Yoongi sempat menanyakan nama dua anak ini yng ternyata saudara kembar. Namun karena mengantu Yoongi tidak terlalu bertanya kepada anak itu dan menyuruhnya untuk tidur saja. Karena mereka memiliki hari esok untuk saling mengenal.

Hoseok tidur dengan tenang cuman sesekali tadi menempelkan punggungnya kepada Yoongi. Itu tadi sebelum ada bayi yang berada diantara Yoongi dan Hoseok. Yah si kecil Jungkook kini berada diantara mereka. Dengan botol susu yang disedot bayi itu dalam tidurnya.

.

.

.

 _ **Sejam yang lalu**_

Hoseok terbangun mendapati dirinya yang tertidur tidak dalam posisi awalnya tidur. Kakinya sedikit keluar dari sisi ranjang karena dirinya menyusut turun dari bantal. Salah satu kebiasaannya jika tidur. Dia juga terbangun karena merasakan kaki kecil menendangnya saat dia sadar bahwa kini dia tak hanya bersama Yoongi Hyung namun ada dua anak kecil lainnya yang tidur disebelahnya. Awalnya dia merasa bermimpi atau merasa mungkin saja duan anak itu adalah hantu anak kecil penunggu apartemen Namjoon.

"Hyung.. Hyungg,,," Hoseok berbisik di telinga Yoongi. Yoongi yang merasa terusik membuka seblah matanya

"Apa?" tanyanya asal

"Siapa mereka?" tunjuk Hoseok kesampingnya

"Jimin dan Taehyung" balas Yoongi malas

"Eh? Kok bisa mereka ada disini?"

"Hoseok besok pagi saja kau bertanya" Yoongi memunggungi Hoseok dengan memeluk guling. Hoseok menyentu pipi Jimin. Mencubitnya sedikit. Lalu beralih ke Taehyung menempatkan telunjuknya dibawa hidung Taehyung. Saat dirasanya ada hawa panas hoseok mendesah lega.

"Syukurlah mereka memang manusia. Bukan hantu cilik" ucapnya lega.

Dduak

"Aduhhm sakit" Hoseok mengelus kepalanya yang di tendang Taehyung. Dia memang dalam posisi duduk sehingga jangkauan kakai Taehyung dapat mengenai kepalanya.

"Adik kecil ini tidurnya beringas sekali. Aku mau minum ah. Haus" Hoseok turun dari tempat tidur itu membuka knop pintu dengan pelan dan disambut oleh paduan suara

"Huwwwaaa huwaaaaa.. hiks hiks hiks huwaaaaaaa"

"Grrrrrrrrr. Groookk. Groookkkkk ggggrrrrr groooooook"

Hoseok menutup kembali pintunya. Suara apa tadi itu. Dia merasa ada orang mengeram marah dan juga menangis. Dia menatap Yoongi yang nampak nyenyak. Di depan pintu itu Hoseok dilema. Apakah dia harus minum sekarang atau besok saja. Tapi tenggorokannya butuh segera di basahi kalau tidak bisa sekering gurun pasir yang tandus. Hoseok kembali membuka pintu dan kembali suara itu terdengar tapi Hoseok menutup kedua telinganya erat. Dia sedikit berlari namun belum sampai di dapur sebuah pemandangan membuatnya terkejut. Ternyata, suara geraman itu berasal dari dengkuran Namjoon yang keras. Dan suara tangisan berasal dari bayi disofa yang menangis keras sembari tangannya melambai-lambai seakan meminta pertolongan.

"Ba-bayi? Ada bayi?" paniknya.

Dengan sekuat tenaga hoseok kembali berlai dan mengguncang tubuh Yoongi keras.

"Hyuuuuung ada bayi!"

"Aishhh, kau itu mengganggu sekali. Memang ada bayi. Sudah tidur saja" geram Yoongi

"Tapi bayinya menangis keras Hyung" ujarnya lagi

"Bayinya minta pertolongan, ayo Hyung bangun" Hoseok menarik tangan Yoongi paksa. Kekuatan Hoseok lumayan membuat Yoongi tersentak dari tidurnya lalu melangkah keras dan membuka pintu kasar. Dan pemandangan dan suara yang didengar Hoseok kini didengar Yoongi.

"Oh My Good.. Pantas saja bayi itu menangis. Dia tidur dengan mesin rusak yang berisik" Ujarnya sembari terbelalak di tempat. Kalau Namjoon mendengarnya mungkin Yoongi sudah di tendang dari tempat ini. Tapi Yoongi benar, kasihan Jungkook.

.

.

.

Karena Yoongi masih takut dengan bayi maka Hoseok cukup berani menggendong Bayi Jungkook kekamarnya. Bayi itu pasti ketakutan dan merasa tak nyaman. Yoongi juga menyiapkan sebotol susu. Tidak dua botol. Jaga-jaga kalau bayi itu masih kehausan. Dari mukanya yang memerah bayi itu mungkin sudah lama menangis. Untung saja bayi itu tidak mati ditempat karena kehabisan napas. Dan Namjoon masih asyik mendengkur dan tak terbangun sedikitpun bahkan saat Yoongi menendangnya karena kesal sekali. Cukup lama Hoseok mencoba menenangkan bayi Jungkook yang masih sedikit terisak. Meski menangis keras dua anak disebelah Hoseok tak bangun sedikitpun.

Dan Yoongi kembali kesal karena Hoseok meletakkan bayi itu disampingnya karena menurut Hoseok tempat itu lebih baik ketimbang di letakkan di samping Taehyung. Bisa mati dua kali bayi Jungkook malam ini. Diserang dengkuran Namjoon dan di tendang Taehyung. Jadi akhirnya Yoongi mengalah dengan tidur sedikit menjauh. Tapi hoseok lagi-lagi bikin kesal tadinya dia yang memegangi botol Jungkook lama-lama anak itu ikut tertidur dan jadi Yoongi yang memegangi botol Jungkook. Dan sialnya matanya tak jadi mengantuk. Siang tadi waktu dia kesakitan dia tertidur cukup lama. Jadi rasa kantuknya menghilang.

Dan pada akhirnya dengan sedikit menjaga jarak dari Jungkook, Yoongi mengamati anak-anak yang lain. Siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka berakhir bersamanya hari ini? Jika Hoseok benar ayahnya adalah Daddynya apakah dia akan mendapatkan saudara? Senyum sedikit terkembang di bibirnya. Saudara adalah suatu kemustahilan yang akan segera didapatkannya.

Di London dia terbiasa kesepian. Bahkan dia tak mengenyam pendidikan lain kecuali Taman kanak-kanak. Itupun ibunya memasukkannya disana karena tempat kerja ibunya erdekatan dengan Taman kanak-kanak itu. Masuk usia sekolah, yoongi cuman bisa memandang iri anak-anak yang bersekolah. Ibunya tak mau menyekolahkannya. Karena mereka miskin. Pekerjaan ibunya di klub malam tak seberapa menurut Yoongi. Bahkan Yoongi harus tinggal di sebuh kamar di dalam klub. Kamar yang sedikit terpisah dari kamar-kamar pemean yang biasanya banyak mengisi kamar-kamar itu sekedar menyalurkan nafsu bajingan mereka. Bahkan yoongi pernah mencicipi alkohol ibunya namun kemudiam dia muntah karena tak tahan. Meski tak bersekolah Yoongi dapat membaca dan menghitung. Yoongi termasuk pintar. Dan beruntung Momnya memiliki teman yang bersedia mengajari Yoongi. Karena rasa iba melihat anak tak berdosa itu terjebak dalam dunia kelam nan sempit bersama ibunya.

Netranya memandang Jimin dan Tehyung lama. Apakah mereka anak daddynya juga? Kenapa bisa mereka datang bersamaan begini. Ah, Daddy pasti frustasi sekarang. Dan Yoongi tertawa membayangkan wajah frustasi Namjoon. Bukan dia tertawa untuk bersikap kurang ajar namun dia tertawa karena bahagia. Akhirnya, ada yang bisa dia sebut Daddy dalam hidupnya. Yoongi melepas botol kosong Jungkook dan memasang bantal-bantal membentuk tembok perisai bantal disamping Jungkook agar bayi itu tak terjatuh kelantai jika berguling. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit meraih selembar kertas dari dalam saku celananya. Selembar foto Namjoon yang masih kelihatan muda seperti sekarang. Foto itu adalah foto favoritnya. Dengan rambut hitam dan kacamat yang berhiaskan mahkota Namjoon nampak konyol. Terlihat sangat hangat. Kertas foto itu sudah lecek tanda seringnya digenggam.

Yoongi memutuskan keluar menghampiri Namjoon yang masih mendengkur keras dalam tidurnya. Dia duduk di sofa tempat Jungkook tadi tidur. Dan katakan Yoongi gila saat dirinya diserang kantuk hanya dengan melihat wajah lelap Namjoon. Dan perlahan di rebahkan dirinya kesofa Maroon itu. Dan sekali lagi Yoongi merasa indera pendengarannya bermasalah, suara dengkur Namjoon yang tadi di bilang seperti mesin rusak terdengar seperti _lullaby_ pengantar tidur yang merdu dan mendayu membuatnya terlelap dalam hitungan detik. Dan pada akhirnya semua yang menghuni apartemen ini tertidur dengan lelap tak mengacuhkan sang mentari yang mulai mengintip malu-malu dibalik awan. Bersiap menyerukan manusia untuk bangun dan beraktivitas rutin seperti biasanya.

...

Jika Yoongi bisa kembali terlelap didekat Namjoon lain halnya dengan Seokjin yang masih tak terlelap meski kini hari telah berganti. Kukunya sudah akan habis digigitinya. Dia sampai dikampungnya saat pukul 3 subuh dan sampai sekarang tak bernit tidur meski badannya sudah sakit semua. Dia tengah membayangkan bagaimana kedua anak asuhnya itu. Apa mereka baik-baik saja atau kah kini mereka telah dibuang oleh Rap Monster ssi. Apalagi nampaknya Rap Monster bukanlah sosok yang ramah apalagi terhadap anak-anak.

"Harusnya aku tak meninggalkan mereka disana" ujarnya penuh sesal. Seokjin kembali berguling memeluk dua boneka panda kecil dikamarnya.

"Jimin ah, Taehyung ah apa kalian tidur denga baik? Nuna khawatir. Nuna takut kalian kenapa-napa hiks hiks nuna harusnya tak pergi begitu saja hikss hiks kalian pasti takut" pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk si kembar meski mata seokjin menuju kedua boneka pandanya.

"Ya Tuhan, apa tindakanku sudah benar?" Seokjin nampak kalut sekali. Dandanannya sangat berantakan. Dipikirannya hanya dua bocah menggemaskan yang nakal itu. Bagamana saat mereka tertawa bersama. Saat mereka menangis tak ingin dipisahkan dari Seokjin. Saat dia meninggalkan mereka tanpa menunggu keduanya bangun. Ya tuhan apa bedanya dia dengan orangtua kandung Jimin dan Tehyung. Dia telah membuang mereka. Dia sudah menghancurkan dua malaikat kecilnya. Dan dia tak sanggup lagi. Seakan tak ada pasukan oksigen yang akan membuatnya segera mati tanpa kedua anak itu. Intinya Kim Seokjin sangat membutuhkan Kim Jimin dan Kim Taehyung.

Setelah merenung sesaat dia lantas berdiri setelah menetapkan hatinya.

"Yah aku harus melakukan itu. Harus."

.

.

.

.

Pukul 9 pagi Namjoon bangun. Rasanya dirinya sangat lelah. Bahkan jika terjadi gempa Namjoon yakin dia sudah tertimpa reruntuhan saking nyenyaknya dia tertidur. Namun saat kesadarannya terkumpul kilasan kejadian kemarin seperti film yang terputar. Astaga jeon Jungkook keponakannya apakah semalam dia terbangun atau tidak. Tapi saat dia berbalik menengadah keatas bukan Jungkook yang dilihatnya tapi Yoongi yang tertidur melingkari tubuhnya. Nampak sangat nyenyak.

"Loh, kemana Jungkook?" Namjoon bergegas ke pintu memastikan pintunya terkunci. Bisa saja semalam dia lupa mengunci pintu dan berakhir Jungkook di culik. Belum sampai di pintu suara anak-anak dikamarnya menghentikan langkahnya. Nampak perdebatan khas anak-anak.

"Taetae kok masih pompol sih. Kan bau pipis. Kalau moncelnya datang malah-malah jangan salahkan Chimchim" Jimin berkacak pinggang didepan Taehyung yang merasa menyesal

"Mian, tadi Taetae mau pipis tapi Taetae tidak tau kamal mandinya. Hyung ini tidak bangun-bangun. Adek bayinya juga Taetae tanya nda jawab" kesal Taehyung.

"Tapi ini pompolnya Taetae banyak, Chimchim tidak tau halus bagaimana. Andai saja ada nuna" jimin tertunduk sedih

"Chimchim, nuna udah nda sayang sama kita yah. Nuna benci kita yah? Kenapa kita di simpan dilumah montel sih? Apa karena kita seling nakal jadi nuna benelan jadiin kita makanan montel. Chimchim, peluk Taetae. Taetae sedih" Taehyung merentangkan tangannya minta pelukan dari Jimin. Tapi jimin menolak

"Taetae bau pompol Chimchim gak cuka"

Sedangkan Namjoon yang menguping didepan pintu memandang Yoongi dengan _deathglare_ nya. Sialan, gara-gara anak itu dia disebut Monster. Pemakan anak-anak pula.

Tapi tunggu, apa tadi yang mereka perdebatkan? Pompol? Apa itu? Dengan segera Namjon masuk kedalam kamarnya. Pemandangan pertamanya adalah Jungkook yang sudah bangun sambil meainkan botol kosongnya. Kedua adalah Hoseok yang menggeram lalu perlahan bangun dan menyadri Namjoon yang masuk ke dalam kamar

"Selamat pagi, Aboeji" ucapnya hangat sehangat mentari yang sedari tadi terbit.

Dan ketiga adalah dua anak yang kembali berpelukan. Alias Jimin yang dipeluk paksa oleh Taehyung. Meski Jimin kesal karena bajunya jadi basah kena ngompol Taehyung tapi melihat Namjoon datang tibda-tiba membuatnya takut dan lebih kasihan melihat Taehyung ketakutan apalagi saat mata Namjoon membulat sempurna melihat Ranjang tahta kerajaannya kini tergenang cairan pesing.

"Ya Tuhan, kenapa kalian mengompol dikasurku?"

.

.

.

Lima anak nampak berdempetan di sofa Maroon Namjoon. Taehyung, Jimin, Hoseok dan Baby Jungkook nampak sudah mandi. Meski Namjoon nampak tak bisa diandalkan dalam mengasuh bayi namun Hoseok cukup membantu. Anak itu nampak telaten memegangi bayi Jungkook yang dimandikan Namjon. Setelahnya Hoseok diminta oleh Namjoon untuk memandikan Jimin dan Taehyung. Sedangkan Yoongi dibiarkan tidur disofa itu. Dia baru bangun saat Jimin menggoyangkan badannya ingin duduk disusul Taehyung dan Hoseok yang menggendong Jungkook.

Namjoon nampak bolak-balik berbenah mengangkat seprai dan bantal yang terkena pipis Taehyung. Dia juga tak berhenti mengomel. Dua hari saja dan kecerewatan ala ahjumma-ahjumma menggerogotinya. Setelah ini mungkin dia harus berobat kedokter kali saja gula darahnya tinggi. Atau bahkan dia minta untuk di beri penenang atau suntik bius saja sekalian.

Tak lama Namjoon bergabung di sofa tunggal yang tak terisi. Singletnya nampak basah oleh keringat.

"Lelahnya" gerutunya

"Karena kalian berkumpul maka kurasa kalian harus saling memperkenalkan diri" petuahnya sembari melirik ke arah Jimin dan Taehyung. Karena ini adalah akal-akalan Namjoon untuk membuat dua anak berusia sekitar 6 atau 7 tahun itu berhenti ketakutan. Bisa-bisa dia dikira monster betulan. Tidak seperti caranya memperlakukan Yoongi dan Hoseok saat pertama bertemu, Namjoon merasa tak tega dihadapan dua anak itu. Bahkan dia bisa memaksakan diri menyesuaikan kepada Jungkook bayi yang bahkan baru kemarin di gendongnya selama bayi itu lahir. Namjoon memang nampak keras di luar tapi pecya lah dia itu adalah orang yang gampang merasa tak tega. Perasaan itu menurutnya adalah kelemahannya. Dia bahkan berkali-kali terjerumus dalam pengkhianatan karena perasaan tak tega itu. Makanya dengan berperangai buruk Namjoon berharap orang tak memandang remeh dirinya.

"Kau Yoongi mulai duluan"

"Itu Daddy sudah menyebut namaku tak usah perkenalan diri lagi" jawab Yoongi masih setengah mengantuk

"Ish, kau itu. Menurut saja apa susahnya" kesal Namjoon. Dan Yoongi hanya mendengus sebelum berdiri.

"Hallo semua, nama saya Min Yoongi. Yoongi. G—"

"Sudah cukup aku tak memintau mengeja namamu. Kau pikir aku bodoh?" ketus Namjoon lagi dan Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahunya saja kembali duduk dengan kepala yang disandarkan ke lengan sofa. Masih mengantuk tentunya.

"Sekarang giliranku" ujar Hoseok dengan semangat. Didudukannya Jungkook disebelah Taehyung. Taehyung otomatis memegang lengan bayi yang baru dilihatnya.

"Annyeong, Aboeji, Yoongi Hyung, adik kembar, dan adik bayi. Nama saya Hoseok. Jung Hoseok. Semoga kita bisa berteman, eh tidak tidak tidak. Bukan berteman tapi bersaudara" Ujarnya riang. Dia lalu duduk kembali. Semua mata kini menuju ke Bayi Jungkook. Namjoon terkekeh kemudian karena sadar itu giliran si bayi Jungkook memperkenalkan diri.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Jungkok adalah keponakanku. Tapi akan menjadi anakku. Hah merepotan saja" tetap khas Namjoon.

Yoongi dan Hoseok mengangguk paham. Jadi bayi Jungkook adalah saudara mereka. Kini mereka memandangi tersangka pengompolan tempat tidur yang berdiri enggan duduk pun gelisah. Hoseok kembali memangku Jungkook agar Taehyung bisa memperkenalkan diri.

"Selanjutnya" jelas sekali Namjoon menunggu giliran anak itu bicara. Namun nak itu malah mengkerut takut.

"Hey, aku ini bukan monster betulan jangan percaya apa kata Yoongi. Kalian tak akan ku makan. Mending makan Pizza ketimbang makan kalian" ujar Namjoon kekanakan. Mendengar itu mereka sedikit lega. Taehyung menyenggol lengan Jimin sembari berbisik pelan.

"Chimchim baleng ama Taetae yah" mata Taehyung membulat lucu penuh harap. Jimin mengangguk mengiyakan. Mereka kompak berdiri dan merasa gugup saat di pandangi oleh berbagai arah. Bahkan Bayi Jungkook menatap mereka sambil sesekali tertawa khas bayi.

"Na-nama Sa-saya hmm. Nama sa-sa-sa. Eh dia Namanya Kim Jimin" Tunjuk Taehyung kearah Jimin. Hoseok tertawa karena saking gugupnya Taehyung malah memperkenalkan Jimin.

"Kok jadi Chimchim yang dikenalin, kan Taetae yang duluan" kesal Jimin merengut lucu dengan mulut mengerucut

"Huwaa imutnyaaaa" kali ini Yoongo yang histeris melihat ke imutan Jimin. Yoongi seperti melihat Kumamon, satu-satunya boneka yang tidak ditakutinya.

"Mian Chimchim. Hm, Nama saya Taetae, Kim Taehyung dan dia itu kembarannya Taetae namanya—"

"Chimchim, Kim Jimin" ujar Jimin cepat

"Taetae dan Chimchim namanya lucu sekali. Kayak Nama Hoseok. Hoseok suka dipanggil Hosiki. Eh Jungkook hyung panggil Kookie yah biar punya nama yang lucu juga. Halo Taetae dan Chimchim, panggil Hosiki Hyung ne" sapaan hangat Hoseok membuat senyuman kotak Taehyung muncul

"Iya Hosiki hyung" anak itu memang pada dasarnya cepat akrab pada orang. Jimin memandang Namjoon. Namjoon melihatnya dia merasa sedikit aneh di pandangi begitu oleh anak kecil.

"Jadi berapa usia kalian?" Namjoon menurunkan sedikit nadanya.

"6 Tahun ahjucchi" kali ini Jimin yang menjawab.

"Ahjucchi?" Yoongi menyadari pengucapan Jimin yang sedikit tidak tepat

"Chimchim memang susah bilang s hyung" Taehyung yang menjelaskan dan Jimin mengangguk saja.

"Ahjucchi kenapa Chimchim dan Taetae ada dicini? Dimana Nuna?" Namjoon memandang heran Jimin. Jadi anak ini tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa di tempat ini.

"Nuna? Apa yang mengantar kalian itu yang kau maksud? Dia sudah pulang semalam. Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Terlebih kau Yoongi dan Hoseok. Ini terdengar gila bagaimana bisa dalam satu malam aku menjadi ayah untuk kalian. Orang yang mengantar Jimin dan Taehyung mengatakan bahwa aku adalah ayah mereka. Jadi seperti yang sudah ku lakukan kepada kalian berdua aku akan mengetes DNA Jimin dan Taehyung."

"Wow, kau hebat sekali bisa memiliki anak dalam semalam Daddy. Mungkin karena kami dibuat dalam "satu malam" jadi kami datang dan menjadi anakmu dalam semalam saja" ejek Yoongi. Hey dia bukan anak polos. Dengan lingkungan gelap di London kau berharap yoongi adalah anak polos. Bersyukurlah Yoongi adalah anak yang terlalu malas untuk melakukan suatu hal. Apalagi masuk dalam pergaulan bebas yang disana menjadi hal yang lumrah terjadi.

"Mulutmu Min Yoongi, Rem lah sedikit" geram Namjoon.

"Jadi ahjucchi appa Chimchim dan Taetae?" Jimin memandang penuh takjub kearah Namjoon. Sedetik kemudian dia menghambur kepelukan Namjoon. Namjoon terkejut saat Jimin memeluknya disusul Taehyung. Dia merasa kaku dan aneh. Perasaan apa ini. Dia serasa membeku ditempat.

"Ya.. yaaa lepaskan" akhirnya karena bingung dia hanya mampu bersikap kasar. Meski tak setakut kemarin namun Jimin dan Taehyung melepaskan pelukan keduanya. Taetae bahkan menyengir lebar sambil mengulangi kata Appa seakan dia mendapat mainana baru yang tak akan dilepaskannya. Dan Jimin tersenyum penuh haru. Akhirnya dia memiliki appa, setelah dia memiliki Nuna, Seokjin Nuna yang tega meninggalkan dirinya dan Taehyung tanpa ucapan perpisahan.

Sedangkan Yoongi hanya bisa melihat dengan sedikit iri begitupun Hoseok. Karena saat bertemu itulah yang mereka harapkan. Memeluk Namjoon sembari meneriakkan panggilan ayah untuk Namjoon. Tapi Namjoon sejak awal menolak dan membantah pernyaataan mereka tentang statusnya sebagai anak Namjoon. Mereka tau tes DNA itu apa. Meski mereka yakin bahwa ayah mereka adalah Kim Namjoon tapi tetap saja baik Hoseok maupun Yoongi was-was jika DNA itu menyatakan bahwa tak ada hubungan darah antara dirinya dan Namjoon. Jadi mereka hanya menelan keinginan untuk memeluk Namjoon dalam mimpi saja. Berdekatan dengan Namjoon sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Terserah kalian saja menganggap ku apa. Tapi kalian baru betul-betul memanggilku Ayah jika Tes DNA itu dinyatakan Positif" Namjoon berdiri Canggung. Memandang 5 anak yang masih duduk di sofa maroon yang selama ini hanya dia yang mendudukinya.

"Bersiaplah, kita harus ke Mini market berbelanja kebutuhan kalian. Aku masih punya hati untuk menghidupi kalian sampai tes DNA itu membuktikan segalanya"

"Kami sudah siap Aboeji, bahkan sudah mandi. Iya kan Kookie" Hoseok kembali ceria memainkan jari-jari Jungkook di pangkuannya.

"Ya ya ya, aku yang harus mandi" ujar Namjoon melangkah kekamarnya untuk mengambil handuk bergegas kekamar mandinya.

"Kau, bangun Yoongi pemalas. Mandi. Dan hapus liurmu di sofa kesayanganku"

Lagi-lagi Yoongi yang mendapat omelan Namjoon.

"Dasar Cerewet" pekik Yoongi pelan meninggalkan tiga anak kecil disana yang nampak mengerumuni bayi Jungkook dan menjadikan Jungkook sebagai mainan. Yoongi bergegas pindah dari tempat itu sambil bergidik. Kembali membayangkan Jika Jungkook adalah boneka bayi yang patah.

"Astaga aku harus terbiasa dengan bayi" pekiknya lagi cukup keras.

Hoseok memandang aneh Yoongi yang berbicara sendiri. Tapi biarlah. Yang penting sekarang dia akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Ayah dan juga mendapat bonus saudara-saudara yang lucu seperti Chimchim, Taetae dan Kookie. Akan terasa lengkap jika Yoongi dan Namjoon ikut bermain bersamanya. Hanya sesederhana itu. Namun kesederhanaan itu membuatnya senang, bahagia dan terharu diwaktu bersamaan.

Jika ini adalah sebuah kebetulan mereka di pertemukan dalam satu waktu maka ini adalah kebetulan yang sangat indah. Kebetulan yang mungkin juga tak disengajakan oleh tuhan untuk mereka. Biarkan kebetulan ini mengawal kisah mereka. Tentang sebuah kebetulan yang hadir dan menjadi poros hidup mereka. Biarkan kebetulan ini menjadi pembenaran di akhir.

Tanpa sadar seulas doa diucapkan Hoseok tulus dari dasar hatinya

' _Tuhan tolong biarkan kebetulan ini mengikat kebahagian kami bersama seseorang yang akan kami panggil Ayah"_

..

..

..

...

TO BE CONTINUE.

...

..

..

..

Huwoooo.. hollaaaa... masih bersama Desca disini yang bawa chapter 5. Baru muncul lagi karena terlena akan Comeback BTS yang wara wiri dengan tampang mereka yang gantengnya mengganas. Hahaha. Masih setia desca ngucapin buat yang udah **baca, review, like, follow** dan apapun bentuk sayang kalian ke FF aku yang abal-abal ini. Udah lama banget aku ninggalin dunia FFN jadi agak lemas lagi menulisnya.

Aku updatenya gak teratur sih. Cuman karena idenya lagi numpuk jadi Updetnya lumayan cepet semingguanlah. FF ini hadir karena emang ada ide di otak dan rasa sayangku pada Namjin dan Bangtan. Selain juga jadi pemanasan kalau mau ngetik skripsi. Mahasiswa semeseter akhir sepertiku butuh pelumas jari biar semangat ngetik. Hidup pejuang skripsi. hahahaha..

Specila thanks to: Rrn49 | Jung Yeon Jae | Nam0SuPD | Phoenix929 | Nadhefuji | Esa | wela| Park RinHyun-Uchiha | maiolibel |

aya anezaki | rabil kim | Orion'sky | TYongieBaby | Ammiguns| e-elia | yeonbin818 | nadiahanifah76 | 10113K

Makasih banyak loh yang udah review. Aku sampai hapal yang ngereview dari pertama ff ku menetas. Meski gak balas lewat kata-kata tapi support kalian tersampaikan untukku. Sampai ada yang mau meluk dan ketjup ketjup basah. Aigooo. ^^ di Ketjup basah lengket ama Seokjin baru desca mau kkkk. Desca mah terima semuanya. Karena support kalian Jadi semangat aku ngetiknya hehehe. Buat pembaca baru selamat datang baru chapter awal-awal, jadi semoga tidak membosankan yah.

Biarkan cerita menjadi cerita yang memiliki awal dan juga akan berakhir dengan menyimpan banyak cerita.

Mau lanjut ngetik skripsi dulu. Bye bye bye...

*Descaqueen*

29 September 2017 21:22

Mengetik sambil mata pedih

Song Play: Serendipity

SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUANYA :*:*


	6. Dollar Dollar Go Go

Namjoon tak pernah menyesal masuk dalam dunia entertainment. Tak pernah menyesal jika di cap durhaka sama ibunya. Bahkan menyesal untuk meniduri wanitanya? tak mungkin. Tapi kini dia menyesal membawa 5 anak itu bukan ke Mini Market tapi Mall pusat perbelanjaan dengan menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit yang di serahkan kepada si tertua diantara kelimanya. Namjoon memandang kearah depannya. Dia menaikkan resleting jaketnya lebih tinggi.

"Awas kau Min Yoongi"

...

...

...

...

 **Title : Am I A Papa?**

 **Author : Descaqueen**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : Bangtan Sonyeondan**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning : GS,Typos yang bertebaran, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim Seokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu.**

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **Am I A Papa?**

 **DOLLAR DOLLAR GO GO**

.

Namjoon menutup pintu mobil mahalnya dengan pelan. Mengambil napas panjang di balik masker kuning yang menutupi mulutnya dan hidungnya. Penampilannya seperti biasa. Hanya celana jeans yang robek di beberapa bagian, baju kaos putih dan jaket hitam yang menutup tinggi jangan lupa kacamata dan topi yang membuat Yoongi mengeluarkan bisa ularnya.

"Dad, kau teroris?" dan Namjoon hanya melirik kesal.

"Diamlah, kau gendong saja Jungkook atau gandeng saja mereka" ujarnya sebelum berjalan memimpin 5 anak ayam yang mengikuti langkahnya.

Jimin dan Taehyung digandeng oleh Yoongi yang lekas menolak saat disuruh menggendong Jungkook. Alhasil itu menjadi tugas Hoseok.

Dan Namjoon? Dia seperti IDOL yang menyembunyikan identitasnya. Taulah meski dia bisa dikatakan idola berumur namun Namjoon yang menjadi Rap Monster memiliki fans yang cukup royal dan setia. Bahkan para fansnya membuat nama Fansclub The Angel of Monster, karena mereka merasa seperti Angel yang bisa-bisanya berbaik hati mengidolakan Monster pembuat Scandal, seperti Rap Monster.

Jika para fans idol lain akan menangis patah hati soal rumor ataupun dating idolanya, beda dengan Angelmons singkatan fans Rap Monster ini, mereka akan membuat forum taruhan besar-besaran. Hadiahnya banyak. Isi taruhannya bervariasi. Namun paling sering adalah Berapa jam Rap Monster dating dengan perempuan yang dirumorkan. Adapula yang taruhan di Hotel mana mereka akan yaaaahhh tanda kutip. Namun belum ada yang taruhan berapa banyak Anak yang telah di cetak Rap Monster.

Kita tinggalkan dulu kehidupan Namjoon yang menjadi Rap Monster. Kembali ke Kim Namjoon dengan 5 anak ayamnya. Yoongi jengah melihat Namjon yang sesekali melihat kiri kanan. Khawatir ada fans yang melihat katanya. Padahal yang Yoongi lihat tak ada yang peduli dengan Namjoon kalau pun ada yah karena dandanan Namjoon yang sangat aneh itu. Pasti orang berpikir sama sepertinya. Namjoon seperti teroris yang akan meledakkan Mall. Selebihnya cuman berpikir positif bahwa Namjoon adalah orang gila baru.

"IH.. CHIM ...LIATT LUCUNAA" Taehyung lompat-lompat melihat boneka singa yang dipajang di balik kaca etalase

"Taetae liat ada puppy juga" Jimin melepas Tangan Yoongi. Kini keduanya nampak terpesona dengan boneka yang di pajang. Bahkan Taehyung menciumi kaca etalase hanya ingin melihat boneka itu dari dekat.

"Ya kalian, jangan menempel dikaca begitu" Namjoon datang menarik pelan keduanya. Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya sedangkan Taehyung mulai menggelayuti Namjoon.

"Appa, Taetae mau boneka simba" mata Taetae berbinar penuh harap.

"Tidak" tegas Namjoon.

"Kenapah?" Kali ini Jimin yang maju bertanya.

"Kita kesini mau beli bahan makanan. Ayo cepat kita kesana" Namjoon mempercepat langkahnya diikuti Hoseok yang kewalahan menggendong Jungkook yang mendadak aktif karena senang.

"Hey ayo kita kesana" seruan Yoongi tak membuat dua anak itu tak berkutik. Bahkan mata keduanya berkaca-kaca.

"Tak usah sedih begitu. Kita bisa melihat simba dan puppy di televisi. Sekarang ikut saja, kalian tidak mau kan Singa dan Puppy di makan Monster yang marah-marah?" mendengar kata monster keduanya kompak memegang tangan Yoongi.

"Jangan, kasian Puppy. Ayo hyung" Jimin sedikit menyeret Yoongi mempercepat jalannya sedangkan Taehyung berbalik kebelakang sambil berjalan

"Dadah singa. Jangan sampai di makan Montel"

"Aboeji apa yang harus kita beli?" tanya Hoseok.

"Apa saja asalkan makanan" celetuk Namjoon mengambil asal makanan didepannya. Troli belanjaan mereka nampak penuh dengan makanan instan. Karena Hoseok melenguh pegal maka Namjoon mendudukkan Jungkook di troli bagian atas setelah mencontoh beberapa ibu-ibu yang lewat disampingnya.

"Susu, roti, Mie instan, Bubur instan, Bubur dan Susu Jungkook dan ah Yoongi pergilah cari makanan lainnya. Bawa mereka berdua membeli cemilan sebelum bibir keduanya bengkok karena tertekuk. Hoseok kau ikut juga. Beli cemilan, minuman es krim kesukaan kalian. Biar Jungkook bersamaku" Namjoon menunjuk dua anak kecil yang cemberut karena tidak di belikan boneka oleh Namjoon. Benar saja Jimin dan Taehyung masih kesal karena tak dibiarkan membeli Puppy dan Simba.

"Dan Yoongi berhenti menakuti mereka. mengatakan aku monster. Atau aku yang akan membuatmu jadi monster jalanan" Yoongi hanya menaikkan alisnya di pikirannya kini dia cukup takjub. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon tau kalau tadi dia kembali menakuti dua anak itu.

"Karena aku jenius" ucap Namjoon percaya diri seakan menjawab hal di pikiran Yoongi.

"Ayo bayinya Jae Nuna kita cari perlengkapan mu sebelum ku kirim kau ke Halmoniemu" dan ucapan Namjoon hanya dibalas kikikan khan bayi

"Mammama. Hikhikhik"

/

/

/

/

Setelah puas berbelanja bahan makanan. Namjoon memutuskan untuk makan dulu sebelum membeli perlengkapan Jungkook yang belum semua di belinya. Baju-baju untuk Jungkook juga belum dibeli. Percuma koper besar yang dibawa Minho karena hanya mainan saja yang mengisi Koper itu.

Saat tadi dia menelpon ibunya, ibunya dengan enteng mengatakan bahwa mulai sekarang dia yang harus menafkahi Jungkook. Jadi dia yang akan memenuhi kebutuhan Jungkook. Namun bukan Namjoon namanya jika tak membuat keuntunga. Dia menyanggupi membeli kebutuhan Jungkook dengan syarat penambahan 5% sahamnya di N-Moon. Meski sempat terjadi persengitan namun Namjoon menang saat dia mengatakan Kalau Jungkook akan dititipkan Ke panti asuhan secara diam-diam. Dan akhirnya 5% sahamnya bertambah.

Ada bagusnya juga Jungkook bersamanya. Dia jadi mudah mengendalikan ibunya yang kekuasaannya diatas segala-galanya.

"Makanlah karena kita akan berbelanja beberapa pakaian. Aku akan berbaik hati kepada kalian. Kalian boleh memiliki sepasang pakaian baru." Namjoon makan dengan lahap sambil tangannya memegangi botol susu yang di minum Jungkook di pangkuannya.

"Kalau simba?" Taehyung masih berharap dibelikan mainan

"Tidak boleh. Mainan Jungkook banyak. Kau pilih saja mainannya nanti. Rumah ku sudah full hanya dengan boneka ditambah kalian, aku sudah tak tau mau tidur dimana" gerutu Namjoon

"Yahhh~~" Nada kecewa jelas saja terlontar dari anak-anak yang tak tau apa-apa itu

"Yang sabar yah" Hoseok mengelus pundak Taehyung yang turun karena kecewa.

"Belikan saja Dad. uang mu banyak" ujar Yoongi

"Karena uangku banyak aku tak mau membelikannya" jawaban kekanakan terlontar dari si dewa kerusakan itu.

"Simba itu boneka. Dan boneka gak _cool_ untuk namja seperti kalian. Paham?" Taehyung dan Jimin menggeleng tak terima. Biarpun boneka itukan mainan. Dan lagi Namjoon boleh marah-marah jika si kembar membeli Barbie dan ini cuman boneka binatang. Dasar Namjoon bodoh.

"Ini pesanan es krimnya tuan" Namjoon mengangguk mempersilahkan pelayan menyajikan 5 es krim penuh rasa di meja. Anak-anak yang tadinya mengunyah burger beralih ke menu yang menggugah selera.

"Chim, ekklim!" teriak Taehyung girang.

"Chimchim mau laca tobeli" Jimin merebut gelas es krim dengan warna pink dan potongan strawberry yang menggoda.

"Yah padahal aku juga mau strawberry" Hoseok tertunduk laksana awan mendung menatap es krim strawberry yang sudah di jatahkan ke Jimin

"Tapi tak apa, Hoseok makan es krim Vanila saja" itulah Hoseok anak super positif. Yang mudah mengalah dan juga jangan lupakan senyum secerah mentari yang langsung melenyapkan awan mendung di wajahnya tadi

5 varian rasa es krim yang terdiri dari rasa strawberry, coklat, vanila, pisang, telah berada digenggaman masing-masing anak. Yoongi lebih memilih memakan es krim coklat setelah Taehyung memakan es krim pisangnya. Tersisa es krim dengan varian kacang yang seolah tak tersentuh sama sekali.

"Eoh, kenapa tinggal yang kacang?" Namjoon membeo di tempat.

"Itu jatahmu dad" ujar Yoongi

"Tapi aku tak suka kacang"

"Aboeji tak suka kacang? Mau makan punya Hoseok?" Namjoon memandangi Hoseok yang berlepotan es krim vanila. Nampak anak itu bersemangat sekali memakan es krimnya

"Kau saja yang makan. Es krimnya dibuang saja" ujar Namjoon tak berselera. Andai dia tau ditak akan memesan paket family yang ditawarkan tadi. Kacang adalah musuhnya.

"Chimchim juga ndak cuka Kacang. Kacang jelek. Nanti chimchim juga jadi jelek. Gak celuuuu" gerutu Jimin sambil menjilat-jilat sendok es krimnya.

"mamamamam.. mamamam" bayi terkecil diantara mereka nampak menggumam sesuatu setelah melepas dot botolnya. Namjoon menunduk mengambil botol yang menggelinding.

"Appa ekklim nya kasih dedek Kookie saja" Taehyung mengambil es krim rasa kacang itu mengambil sesendok penuh dan menyuapi Jungkook.

"Yaa! Jaaa-" Namjoon mencegah Taehyung namun terlambat bayi kecil itu sudah menikmati es krimnya.

"Dedek Kookie cukaa kacang appa" Ini Jimin yang berucap sambil menyendok es krimnya yang sesekali Hoseok mencuil potongan strawberry milik jimin untuk dilahapnya. Jimin tidak menampakkan keberatan malah kadang menyuapi hoseok. Dan Yoongi, hanya peduli pada es krimnya saja.

" masih bayi belum boleh makan es krim" Namjoon menghalau tangan Taehyung yang akan menyuapi lagi Jungkook. Sedangkan Jungkook bayi itu menikmati es krim yang disuapkan.

"Tapi dedek Kookie nda nolak waktu Taetae suapi appa" Protes Taehyung

"Nananann" itu Jungkook yang sepertinya turut protes. Es krim seenak gitu dilarang. Namjoon emang deh.

"Tetap tidak boleh Taehyung-ah. Jungkook masih bayi. Jungkook hanya bisa minum susu"

"Yahh~~ kasihan Kookie di larang makan ekklim" Taehyung memasang wajah prihatin untuk Jungkook. Dan sang bayi cuman bisa berkedip bingung. Memeletkan lidahnya berupaya untuk sang Hyung memberikannya lagi makanan dingin yang manis itu

"Mamamamam" dan Bayi itu protes ke Namjoon. Menunjuk dan berusaha menggapai gelas es krim yang tak dihadapan sang Kakak.

"Mamamamama" Namjoon menoleh melihat bayi kakaknya yang ingin sekali memakan es krim itu.

"Kamu itu masih bayi. Belum bisa makan es krim. Tunggu besar. 5 tahun lagi" jelas Namjoon yang mana di mengerti Jungkook.

"Mamamam mamam.. mamamam!.." Berikan aku es krim. Sekarang juga! Mungkin itulah yang di ucapkan Jungkook. Namjoon menghela napas melihat si bayi.

"Aishh. Stop minum susu saja!" Tegas Namjoon. Memasukkan dot botol susu Jungkook ke mulutnya sebelum bayi kecil itu prtes rewel dan akhirnya menangis.

"Rapmon?!" sebuah suara mengintrupsi Namjoon.

"Rapmon kan? aku Raquel" Namjoon menoleh kaget kearah orang yang mengenalnya. Bagaimana bisa orang itu mengenalnya dengan penampilan yang sudah dia tutup sedemikian rupa.

"Ra-raquel?" Gadis dengan postur tinggi dan wajah khas kaukasia itu tersenyum. Namjoon kenal siapa Raquel ini. Salah satu teman yang dikenalnya saat konser di Australia dulu. Dan juga teman tidur Namjoon.

"Kamu kenapa ada disini?" Cerca Namjoon

"Berlibur dan ingin ketemu kamu. Dan tadaa kita ketemu disini. Padahal aku baru akan ke Agencymu. Aku kehilangan kontakmu. Aku rindu denganmu. Kamu masih sehebat dulu kan? permainanamu selalu kurindukan"

Namjoon hanya bisa menggaruk lehernya pelan. Merasa canggung dan khawatir. Raquel mengamati tempat duduk Namjoon. Seperti ada yang sangat aneh baginya.

"Hmm. Rapmon honey, mereka anak-anakmu?"

Gluuuk

Namjoon menelan ludahnya kasar. Gawat kalau sampai Raquel tau. Raquel ini sangat tidak cocok diajak bermain Rahasia. Pekerjaannya sebagai Reporter bisa mematikan karirnya nanti.

"Mamamam.. hikkk" Jungkook gelisah dengan mata sayu. Sepertinya ingin tidur. Namjoon mengangkat Jungkook dari kursinya lalu menyodorkan ke Yoongi yang langsung membeku ditempatnya.

"Ahahaha tidak ini keponakan-keponakanku." Ujar Namjoon sebelum berbalik ke Yoongi. Berbisik lirih dihadapan Yoongi

"Kau bawa mereka pergi dari sini. Dan ini pake kartu kredit ini. Beli baju untuk Jungkook dan kalian. Pilih sesuka hati kalian. Aku akan menunggu kalian di Kafetaria ini lagi sebentar"  
setelahnya Namjoon merangkul Raquel akrab menuju arah lain.

"Kita mau kemana Rapmon? Keponakanmu?"

"Mereka ingin bermain. Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol sebentar?"

Sepeninggal Namjoon dan Raquel nampak anak-anak menatap heran Namjoon yang meninggalkan mereka yang masih asyik dengan Es krim masing-masing. Terutama Yoongi. Nampak sekali dia ingin melumat sang Daddy yang seakan lupa segalanya hanya karena bertemu dengan wanita yang bajunya saja tak sanggup rasanya dijahit lagi. Terlalu kekecilan sampai terbuka dibeberapa bagian. Seperti teman-teman Mommynya

"Apa? Keponakan?" Yoongi menggeram kesal melihat punggung Namjoon yang merangkul wanita yang menghampiri mereka tadi.

"Dasar lelaki tidak bertanggung jawab. Tukang menelantarkan anak" itu masih Yoongi yang mengomel.

"Hyung, Aboeji ninggalin kita?" Hoseok memandang bingung keadaan ini. Taehyung hanya sesekali mengangkat wajahnya namun fokusnya masih ke Es krimnya. Jimin sendiri hanya menemani Jungkook sesekali dengan sembunyi menyuapkan es Krimnya ke Jungkook. Pantas saja bayi itu tenang di pangkuan Yoongi.

"Ya dia ninggalin kita demi perempuan tadi. Sialan sekali!" gerutu Yoongi

"Hyung! Jangan bilang sial saat ada Kookie."tegur Hoseok. Dan Yoongi baru saja bahwa bayi yang selalu dihindarinya tengah ada di pangkuannya.

"Ke-kenapa bayi ini ada disini? Ya-yaaa-ya Jung Hoseok ambil bayi ini.. cepat!" Yoongi berteriak heboh melihat Jungkook dipangkuannya sedang berusaha memakan es krim yang disodorkan Jimin. hampir saja Yoongi menjatuhkan Jungkook saat Jungkook yang kesal karena Yoongi yang terlalu bergoyang menyusahkan dirinya menerima suapa Jimin sehingga bayi kecil itu berinisiatif mendiamkan Yoongi dengan caranya sendiri.

Krauk

"Awwww.. Hoseokkk!" cara bayi yang sangat brilian. Lengan Yoongi yang bebas digigit Jungkook. Hoseok yang melihat lantas panik memisahkan Yoongi dan Jungkook. Gigitan Jungkook lama baru terlepas lengan Yoongi sampai memerah kebiruan.

"Yah, Jungkook kenapa gigit Hyungi? Lihat Hyung kesakitan" tegur Hoseok lagi. Dan Jungkook memandang Hoseok seakan berkata bukan salahku dengan mata bulat besarnya.

"Aissh, sakit sekali" Yoongi mengelus bekas gigitan Jungkook.

"Ihhh,, Kookie kenapa gigit hyung?" Jimin menghampiri Yoongi meniup-niup bekas gigitan Jungkook.

"Iya nih Kookie jangan gigit olang. Nanti jadi moncel" Taehyung berkacak pinggang dihadapan Jungkook. Dan Jungkook? Bayi itu tidak menangis malah memberikan Taehyung tendangan di muka Taehyung. Taehyung baru akan membalas saat Hoseok menggendong Jungkook menjauh.

"Hiks sakitt muka Taetae. Kookie nakal! Chimmm" Taehyung berlari kebelakang Jimin menghindari Jungkook yang seakan-akan akan menghancurkan isi dunia jika dia mengamuk. Hoseok mencoba menenangkan bayi itu dengan mengayun badannya agar tenang. Bayi juga bisa marah loh!

"Trus Hyung kita mau kemana? Aboeji belum kembali" Yoongi melihat Hoseok yang menggendong Jungkook. Setelahnya melihat kartu kredit yang tadi disimpan Namjoon dimeja.

"Apalagi, apa yang kau lakukan saat di Mall seperti ini?" tanya Yoongi ke Hoseok.

Hoseok memandang hyung yang tua setahun darinya itu dengan bingung.

"Yah berbelanja hyung, jalan-jalan, makan, main kayaknya itu deh" jawab Hoseok

"Main?" Jimin berbinar saat Hoseok menyebut kata Main

"Bersenang-senang lebih tepatnya" sebuah Smirk tercipta dari bibir Yoongi. " _Huh, I am Your nephew, Dad? I'll show you how a nephew used his uncle's credit card_ "

"Hyung kau bilang sesuatu?" Hoseok memandangi Yoongi

"Tidak ada. Ayo kita bersenang-senang Dongsaengdeul!"

Bersenang-senang versi anak kecil seperti mereka memang lah tidak jauh dari main. Liat saja mereka menguasai arena permainan yang ada di Mall. Guratan kebahagian dan tawa tak lepas dari kelima anak itu. Sesekali mereka bergantian menjaga Jungkook. Terlebih jika Hoseok ingin bermain. Puas bermain Yoongi membawa para adik muda barunya memasuki salah satu toko pakaian. Sesuai titah si Monster, Namjoon, Yoongi akan menyuruh adik-adiknya memilih pakaian yang dia inginkan.

"Kata Daddy, Aboeji, Appa, kita bisa membeli baju yang disukai tapi cuman satu pasang saja. Jadi kalian cari baju kalian. Untuk Jungkook, nanti biar aku yang cari di toko sebelah. Hoseok-ah jaga mereka. Aku keluar sebentar" Hoseok mengangguk patuh.

"Kajja dongsaeng kita cari baju baru" Taehyung dan Jimin dengan semangat menelusuri toko pakaian yang menyediakan pakaian untuk anak-anak dan dewasa.

"Woaah ada ulalnya Taetae mau ambil yang ini lucuuuu" suara Taehyung entah dimana dia.

"Hosiki hyungg, Chimchim boleh pilih apa caja?" Jimin menggoyangkan badannya malu-malu.

"Aish kiyopta, Chimchim ambil baju kesukaan Jimin ne, baru temui Hyung disana" Tunjukknya kearah kasir.

"Kookie, bantu hyung pilih baju nde" Hoseok menghampiri pakaian-pakaian yang digantung. Memilih dengan cermat.

"Kookie yang mana bagus, sweater yang ini atau baju kaus yang ini?" Hoseok menunjuk sweater warna-warni dengan gambar macan,gharimau atau singa kah itu dengan kaus merah bertuliskan Loved. Jungkook yang hanya bayi cuman bergumam tidak jels sampai kakinya tak sengaja menendak sweater warna-warni itu.

"Ah yang sweater yah. Aku ambil yang ini kalau begitu" ucap Hoseok riang. Jungkook hanya tersenyum lalu ketawa saat dihadiahi kecupan dipipinya.

"Yayayaayayayaya.."

"Hoseok ah kau sudah selesai?" Yoongi datang dengan 4 Kantung berisi pakaian dan celana untuk Jungkook.

"Aku baru selesai memilih. Aku mau sweater ini" tunjuk Hoseok.

"Hyuungiiiiii. Chimchim mau Jaket ini!" Jimin berlari menghampiri Hoseok dan Yoongi mengangkat sebuah jaket berwarna mencolok. Jaket berwarna biru dengan kuning dibagian lengan. Nampak berkilauan karena ada efek bling-blingnya.

Yoongi melihat merek pakaian yang di pilih Jimin. Lalu melihat merek pakaian Hoseok. Matanya membulat membaca yang tertera disana

' _Gucci Blue Sequin Bomber Jacket harganya 82,8 Juta. Gucci Striped wool intarsia sweater with Appliques seharga 33 Juta. Mahal sekali. Mana baju anak usia 6 tahun lebih mahal 50 juta dari anak 10 tahum'_ Batin suga.

"Hyungi Chimchim boleh ambil baju itu?" Jimin memandang Yoongi dengan mata yang penuh pinta.

' _Mahal sih, tapi kan Dad tadi bilang boleh ambil baju sesuka hati. Ini juga sesuka hati berarti-"_

"Boleh. Jimin Hoseok Jungkook kekasir duluan aku juga ingin memilih pakaian"

Pinta Yoongi

"Oke Hyung"

Sementara itu Taehyung berjalan-jalan sambil melihat pakaian yang digantung namun matanya malah terpaku pada sebuah benda yang dipajang beberapa langkah dari hadapannya.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu adik manis?" penjaga toko menghampiri Taehyung. Taehyung menunjuk kearah dasi hitam yang terpajang. Penjaga itu mengambilkan dasi yang ditunjuk Taehyung.

"Woah ada ulal, bunga, kupu-kupu nya eh bukan kupukupu" Taehyung mengamati dasi yang telah sampai digenggamannya.

"Heol, ini dasi untuk siapa? Untuk ayahnya yah?" Taehyung menggeleng.

"Lalu untuk siapa? Ini dasi keluaran terbaru Gucci Embroidered Wool Tie harganya 3 juta adik mau beli?" Taehyung mengangguk

"Taetae mau itu. Kata hyungi Taetae bisa ambil apa saja!"

Yoongi berhenti saat matanya melihat jaket denim dengan hiasan bunga-bunga. Terlihat unik.

"Aint Lauret Love Embroideri Jean JackEts Original Blue Denim. Astaga namanya panjang sekali. Woaaah harganya yaampun 46 juta... Ma uhuk _'MAHAL SEKALI'_ Murah sekali harganya" Yoongi yang heboh sendiri melihat harganya namun gengsi saat ada orang yang melihatnya sehingga dia sedikit sombong mengatakan 46 juta itu baju yang murah.

Dia lantas mengambil jaket itu. Niatnya tadi ingin mencari baju sepasang tapi dibatalkan. Gengsi sudah teriak Jaket murah tapi tidak dibeli. Salah Namjoon sendiri bilang bahwa dirinya bisa memilih baju sesuka hati. Yoongi sampai kekasir bertepatan dengan Taehyung yang juga datang dengan Kemeja dengan nuansa bunga-bunga dan juga 6 pasang dasi.

"Yah Taehyung untuk apa dasi itu?" pekik Yoongi. Direbutnya salah satu dasi. Dan mata Yoongi lagi-lagi membulat.

' _Hanya dasi tapi harganya 3 juta. Astagaa'_ batin Yoongi kembali memberontak. Di toko bayi tadi Yoongi betul-betul memilih baju untuk Jungkook yang murah dan berkualitas tapi disini dia menganga melihat pilihan adik-adik yang baru sehari dikenalnya.

"Hyung ini dasi untuk Taetae, Chimchim, Yoongi hyung, Hoseoki hyung, Kookie sama Appa. Pokoknya Taetae mau beli ini. Lihat hyung lucu, ada ulal nya" pekik Taehyung senang meletakkan pilihannya ke atas kasir. Semua pakaian telah dihitung oleh kasir. Tiba saat pembayaran Yoongi meragu. Bagaimana ini. Tangannya sedikit dingin memegang credit card milik Namjoon yang tadi Namjoon kasih beserta pin-nya. Dia tak menyangka akan semahal ini belanjaan mereka. Yang dia maksudkan bersenang-senang dengan menghabiskan sedikit uang Namjoon tidak dengan barang-barang branded seperti ini. Namun sekali lagi kata Namjoon yang " **Sesuka hati kalian** " mengalahkan keraguan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Kelima anak itu berjalan bersama menuju kafetaria tempat tadi mereka makan. Namun lagi-lagi Taehyung terpesona dengan Boneka alien berkepala Hati.

"Hyuuung, Taetae mau boneka ini!" tunjuk Taehyung.

Dan lagi mereka kembali memasuki toko membeli Mainan yang aduh Yoongi bingung mengatakannya. Boneka limited edition dengan 8 jenis boneka aneh menurut Yoongi tapi lucu menurut Hoseok, Taehyung, jimin dan Jungkook. Ada Alien berkepala hati, Alpaca bersyal, Kue dengan ekspresi jahil, Kelinci pink berotot, Puppy kuning yang melet, ada makhluk bertopeng kuda, Koala yang tertidur dan sebuah Robot. Yang gilanya karena ini limited edition maka harganya juga fantastis. Masih jelas diingatan Yoongi perkataan pemilik toko

"Ini adalah edisi terbatas dari toko kami. BT21. Harganya cukup mahal adik-adik. 21 Juta"

Setelah mendengar itu Yoongi berkali-kali menghipnotis dirinya bahwa membeli boneka juga termasuk hal yang dapat dilakukan _**sesuka hati kalian**_.

Dan benar saja di lain tempat Namjoon yang baru saja selesai bercengkrama dengan Raquel hampir jantungan melihat pesan pengeluaran dari kartu kreditnya. Namjoon tak pernah menyesal masuk dalam dunia entertainment. Tak pernah menyesal jika di cap durhaka sama ibunya. Bahkan menyesal untuk meniduri wanitanya? tak mungkin. Tapi kini dia menyesal membawa 5 anak itu bukan ke Mini Market tapi Mall pusat perbelanjaan dengan menyerahkan sebuah kartu kredit yang di serahkan kepada si tertua diantara kelimanya. Namjoon memandang kearah depannya. Dia menaikkan resleting jaketnya lebih tinggi.

"Awas kau Min Yoongi"

Yoongi kesulitan membawa belanjaan sehingga beberapa penjaga ditoko boneka tadi menawarkan membantu membawakan mainan mereka dengan inisiatif di beri tips. Melihat belanjaan ke lima anak itu jelas sekali kalau mereka adalah anak orang kaya.

"Ah itu Aboeji" tunjuk Hoseok senang. Yoongi bersumpah melihat aura kelam disekeliling Namjoon. Namjoon mengangkat mukanya saat mendengar suara Hoseok. Rahangnya serasa jatuh melihat apa yang anak-anak itu beli. Dan entah berapa plastik belanjaan disana.

Tanpa kata Mereka menuju keluar Mall masih dengan orang-orang yang setia mengangkat barang. Namjoon memberikan tip sebagai ucapan terima kasih pada orang-orang itu. Tiada yang berbicara selama perjalanan. Itu karena Hoseok dan yang lainnya tertidur. Yoongi juga. Alias pura-pura tidur. Dia cukup takut melihat Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon rasanya dia ingin menangis. Uang-uang kesayangannya terbuang begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Jaket 46 juta Sweater 33 juta dan ini dasi 3 juta. Astagaaaa kalian mau bikin aku bangkrut?" Sampai di Apartemen jiwa pemarah Namjoon muncul. Yoongi mencoba tenang meski takut.

"Dad, kau kan artis. Sudah biasa pakai pakaian puluhan juta. Kenapa heboh begitu sih. Salah Daddy sendiri, tadi bilangnya, beli pakaian pilih sesuka hati kalian. Nah itu pilihan sesuaka hati kami. Andai Dad bilang, beli yang murah seharga ini itu aku pasti beli segitu juga dad. Jadi intinya ini salah mu Dad" ucap Yoongi lantas bergegas kekamarnya menyusul yang lainnya. Kabur lebih tepatnya sih.

Namjoon mengusap mukanya kasar. Baru 2 hari bersama anak-anak dan Namjoon merasa umurnya menua 10 tahun. Jantungnya menjadi tak sehat. Dan dia butuh Oksigen yang banyak.

Ting tong.

Ting tong

Bell Apartemen berbunyi. Namjoon menghentak kesal. Membuka pintu untuk tamunya. Nampak dua petugas mengantar 8 bungkusan berisi boneka dengan tinggi sepahanya.

"Ini benar atas nama tuan Namjoon? Ini boneka pesanan anda. Sudah dibayar lunas BT21 doll special limited edition seharga 21 juta. Kami permisi"

Rasanya Namjoon ingin menulikan pendengarannya. Boneka besar-besar itu seharga 21 juta?

"MIN YOOOONGIIII"

Yoongi mendengar teriakan Namjoon tapi pura-pura tuli. Dia mengunci kamar dan mempersiapkan dir untuk tidur disamping yang lain. Posisinya kini berubah. Taehyung di Ujung dekat kepala ranjang, Jimin, Jungkook, Hoseok lantas dirinya yang lagi-lagi diujung.

"Uhuk uhuk" suara batuk Jimin pelan.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk" lagi Jimin terbatuk sampai dia bangun terduduk. Hoseok juga terbangun khawatir mendengar batuk Jimin.

"Jimin kenapa batuk?"Hoseok menghampiri Jimin sedangkan Yoongi membuka tas mengambil sebotol air mineral yang disodorkan ke Jimin.

"Minum dulu Chim" ujarnya.

"Hikshiks" Bayi disebelah Jimin bergerak gelisah. Merengek tak nyaman"

"Astaga hyung badan Kookie panas sekali"

"Hishiks HUWEEEEE" Dan tangisan Kookie memekak telinganya.

"Uhuk uhuk uhuk Hiks hiks Uhuk cakiit lehel chimchim cakiiit uhuk hiks hiks" Jimin juga menangis menahan batuk yang tak mau berhenti

Yoongi memeriksa keduanya.

"Bagaimana ini hyung?" Pandangan Hoseok dengan mata memerah ingin menangis. Sedangkan Taehyung sempat-sempatnya dia mendengkur dalam tidur pulasnya.

.

.

Namjoon masih memandangi belanjaan anak-anak ada sebagian yang sudah terbuka tak karuan. Dan sebagian masih tak tersentuh. Menyentuh barang-barang menambah rasa sakit hati Namjoon.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Bell kembali memekakakkan telinga Namjoon. Namjoon berusaha tak peduli. Dia yakin yang datang adalah pesanan-pesanan dari anak-anak penghambur uangnya.

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

" _ **tak akan kubuka"**_

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

" _ **Cuek ajalah"**_

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

" _ **Masa Bodo"**_

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

" _ **emang aku pikirin"**_

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

Ting tong

"AISSSH SIALAN. IYA AKU BUKA!" Teriak Namjoon. Dia lantas membuka pintunya lagi-lagi keras.

"PESANAN APALAGI SEKARANG?" Semburnya kepada orang dihadapannya. Sedangkan yang dihadapannya memandang bingung.

"Pesanan? Aku mau melihat Jimin dan Taehyung. Aku Kim Seokjin, Nuna mereka. Dimana Taetae dan Chimchim, Ahjussi kau tak menyiksa kesayanganku kan. awas saja kalau mereka terluka"

Namjoon mengamati orang dihadapannya. Ingatannya melayang kemarin malam saat ada orang tak sopan datang dan merengsek masuk ke Apartemennya. Potongan rambut pendek coklat. Tubuh ramping bahkan terkesan datar? Batin Namjoon mengejek. Tadi dia mengatakan dirinya Nuna si Kembar jadi dia Wanita. Wanita datar yang tak memiliki tonjolan yang menonjol. Bahkan jadinya dia meragu apa dihadapannya benar-benar wanita.

"Hoh kamu si kurang ajar kemarin. Mau apa kau kesini?" Namjoon memasang wajah tak bersahabat. Tangannya bersedekap sombong. Dia harus memberi tikus datar dihadapannya pelajaran.

"Ahjusshi tuli yah? Tadikan sudah ku bilang aku mau ketemu Taehyung dan Jimin. Padahal yang kulihat di Internet umur Ahjusshi masih 30 tahunan tapi sudah mendapat masalah pendengaran. Kasihan si kembar Ayahnya cacat begini" celetuk Wanita di hadapannya, Seokjin.

"Kau sudah kurang ajar tak tau diri lagi, aku tak cacat telingaku masih bagus. Kau ingin mereka kembali? Lihat ini" Namjoon bergeser sedikit memperlihatkan kedalam rumahnya didekat pintu masih ada boneka 21 juta itu.

"Itu adalah boneka seharga 21 juta yang sudah dibeli Taehyung dan Jimin. Kau mau mengambil mereka? Ganti rugi 21 juta uangku sekarang dan kau bisa mengambil mereka" mata Seokjin membulat. Mulutnya membeo 21 Juta dengan pandangan horor. Bagaimana bisa dua anak itu menghabiskan 21 juta.

"Ahjusshi kau bercanda? Boneka jelek begitu 21 juta?" Seokjin merasa di tipu. Boneka seperti harganya di pasaran hanya bekisar ratusan. Meski boneka itu memang kelihatan mahal karena ukurannya yang besar. Hampir setinggi Jimin dan Taehyung. 21 juta? Seokjin bisa membeli motor impiannya seharga itu.

Namjoon merasa bukan dirinya seorang yang gila karena boneka-boneka 21 juta itu. Wanita dihadapannya juga. Namun tak sehoror Namjoon yang menggunakan uangnya membeli boneka 21 juta itu.

"bagaimana kau sanggup mengganti rugi uangku?" lantas Seokjin menggeleng. Ke Apartemen ini saja Seokjin menguras semua uangnya. Untuk 1 sen pun dia tak punya. Seokjin benar-benar datang dengan modal nekat. Demi Taehyung dan Jimin.

"Sudah pulang sana. Kau sendiri yang menyerahkan mereka kemarin dan aku tak mau memberikan keduanya padamu" Namjoon berbalik ingin menutup pintu sebelum Seokjin memegang lengannya. Bergelantungan dilengan Kokoh Namjoon.

"Ahjusshi tolong aku mau ketemu mereka. Sekali saja. Aku rinduuuu" Bujuknya kepalang tanggung.

"Ya apa-apaan kau. Sana lepaskan lenganku"

"tidak sampai Ahjusshi mengijinkanku bertemu mereka. Aku sampai pergi dengan bus pertama dan kesasar beberapa kali demi mereka. Jadi kumohon biarkan aku bertemu. Pleaseeeee!" Seokjin memasang Aegyo terbaiknya. Berkedip-kedip berusaha membujuk Namjoon tapi Namjoon malah memandang Jijik wanita rupa laki-laki dihadapannya. Dengan telunjuknya Namjoon berusaha mendorong kepala Seokjin dari lengannya.

"Sana kau pulang sana!" Bentak Namjoon tapi tidak di pedulikan Seokjin.

"Tidak mau!"

"Ya, kau itu kurang ajar sekali. Menjauh dari lenganku"

"Ahjusshi sekali saja please" Keduanya saling mendorong. Namjoon mendorong Seokjin keluar sedangkan Seokjin mendorong Namjoon masuk kedalam.

"Ahjusshi kasihani akuuuuu" Pinta Seokjin

"Tidak. Pulang sana"

"Kasihani aku, aku anak yatim piatu, Ahjusshi mau dosa membuat anak tak beruntung ini memohon pada Rapper terkenal se Korea selatan?" Seokjin melayangkan pujian atas Namjoon dan membuat dirinya sebegtu menyedihkan. Taktik ala Seokjin.

"Terima kasih atas pujiannya..." Namjoon memasang senyum terbaiknya sebelum mendorong lagi Seokjin yang tadi juga tersenyum sehangat mentari yang berusaha dipanasi. Alias keduanya hanya senyum palsu

"Kukatakan tidak ya tidak" Konyol sekali. Ada dua orang yang saling mendorong didepan pintu. Bahkan tidak ada yang mengalah. Akibat dari itu beberapa bungkusan boneka 21 juta itu jatuh tak beraturan tersepak Namjoon tak sengaja.

Namjoon sedikit terdorong dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Kuat juga wanita didepannya. Apa jangan-jjangan dia ini lelaki?

"Ya1 ya! Sana pergi ari ku atau ku laporkan ke polisi!" Namjoon berusaha tegas.

"Lapor saja. Aku juga akan melaporkan bahwa kau Ahjusshi yang sangat jahat" pekik Seokjin tetap berusaha masuk.

"Jiminaaah, Taehyungahhh.. Chimchim.. Taetae ini Jin Nunaaaa"

"Ya orang tak sopan. Berhenti saja kau cuman membuang tenagaku"

Namjoon mulai lelah akan serangan Namjoon. Saat lengah Seokjin melihat ada kesempatan untuk masuk dengan kekuatan terakhirnya dia mendorong Namjoon. Kaki Namjoon menabrak bungkusan Boneka 21 juta itu terkejut atas dorongan Seokjin. Dia terjatuh kebelakang menimpa apa saja dibawahnya. Sialnya karena Seokjin menggamit lengan Namjoon membuatnya juga ikut terhuyung dan jatuh tepat diatas badan Namjoon.

Bruuuuukkk.

Plok plok plok

Suara tepuk tangan mengudara.

"Bagus sekali. Anak sakit malah peluk-pelukan dan errr iuhh Ciuman didepan pintu?" itu Yoongi yang berucap sinis. Seokjin dan Namjoon terkejut sekali dengan ucapan Yoongi. Ciuman? Astaga. Kedunya berusaha melepaskan diri dan bibir mereka lebih utama. Saat Seokjin bangkit, Yoongi menatap tak percaya.

"Dad, are you gay? Wow! Kau mau bercinta dengan Laki-laki?" Yoongi menggeleng tak percaya. Dengan rekor memiliki 5 anak akan sangat wajar jika Yoongi menemukan Namjoon berguling dengan wanita semok, montok seperti Raquel tadi tapi ini, Lelaki. Dengan Rambut pendek. Hoodie pink oversize celana sobek dibeberapa bagian.

"Yoongi jaga mulutmu" geram Namjoon

"Ada apa kesini?"Lanjutnya lagi.

"Ah, iya aku akan tutup mulut. Cuman syok saja melihat tingkahmu Dad. Sorry telah mengganggu kalian. Saran sih iya, kalian mau begitu dikamar saja. Kurang bagus didepan pintu" kalian mungkin tak percaya ini Yoongi anak 12 tahun yang mengatakan semuanya. Seokjin memerah. Malu dan marah. Anak dihadapannya mengatakan dirinya lelaki dan sialan dia dikira akan bercinta didepan pintu. Harga dirinya rasanya jatuh.

"Min Yoongi" geram Namjoon dan dibalas tatapan polos Yoongi sekana berkata, apanya yang salah? Masih untung aku yang liat coba kalau yang lain?

"Hyuuuuunggggg" itu Hoseok yang berteriak dan berlari kalut menuju Yoongi. Menggoyangkan lengan Yoongi.

"Hyung badan Jungkook Makin panas" lapor Hoseok. Mendengar nama Jungkook, Namjoon berdiri tegap namun sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Jungkook kenapa dia?" Tubuh Hoseok terguncang akibat cengkraman Namjoon

"Ba-badannya Pa-pa-panas Aboeji" ujar Hoseok.

"Apa?"

'MATI AKU DITANGAN MEDUSA CUCUNYA SAKIT' Batin Namjoon berteriak heboj tak berpikir panjang Namjoon melangkah masuk kekamar yang ditempati anak-anak.

"Aboeji Jimin juga sakit" kali ini Seokjin yang bereaksi. Memandang penuh khawatir mendengar nama Jimin disebut.

"Kenapa? Jimin kenapa?" tanya Seokjin penuh kekalutan dan rasanya Seokjin ingin menangis karena khawatir

"JIMINIIIIII" Baru juga Namjoon didepan pintu Taehyung sudah berteriak heboh. Mendengar suara Taehyung, Seokjin lantas lari mendahului Namjoon.

"Jiminaaaahhh" teriak seokjin mendobrak pintu kamar yang dituju Namjoon.

"YAAA! KENAPA KAU MASUK DIRUMAHKU?!" Teriak Namjoon tak terima dia menyusul Seokjin.

"Hyung, siapa hyung tadi?" Tanya Hoseok heran

"Entahlah. Mungkin hyung tadi calon ibu baru kita" jawab Yoongi asal

"Eh emang bisa hyung?" Hoseok memandang bingung Yoongi sedangkan Yoongi hanya mengangkat bahu acuh.

"YOOONGI BAWA AIR HANGAT KEMARI"

Yoogi menghela napas berat. Itu suara Namjoon. Sedikit kesal karena selalu namanya yang diteriakkan Namjoon dalam keadaan apapun.

"Sudahlah tak usah dipikir Hoseok ah. Bantu saja aku membawa air panas untuk Kompresan Kookie" Yoongi lantas menutup pintu dan mengambil tangan Hoseok menariknya ke Dapur.

Hoseok cuman mengikuti langkah Hyung didepannya.

"Ah jangan lupa air hangat untuk Jimin. Tenggorokannya pasti sakit sekali" keduanya lantas beranjak kedapur meninggalkan pintu yang telah tertutup dengan boneka 21 juta yang berserakan didepan pintu. Meninggalkan boneka Koala yang tertindih boneka alpaca disudut ruangan.

..

..

..

...

TO BE CONTINUE.

...

..

..

..

Huwoooo.. hollaaaa... masih bersama Desca disini yang bawa chapter 6. Masih setia desca ngucapin buat yang udah **baca, review, like, follow** dan apapun bentuk sayang kalian ke FF aku yang abal-abal ini. Mian agak lama baru update lagi. Lagi sibuk banget mengejar masa depan gemilang bersama Bangtan hahaha apadah gua.

Special thanks to: Summer Chii | Park RinHyun-Uchiha | christianseagul | qwertyxing | Ammiguns | Nam0SuPD | darmay | Seijuurou Eisha | Orion'sky | joons | e-elia | ZiFanNamJin | yeonbin818 | aya anezaki | Nadhefuji | Hiroki Sasano | maiolibel | Rrn49 | ithacantika | xxxjk9 | Jung Yeon Jae |

Makasih banyak loh yang udah setia sama Am I a Papa? Setiap review kalian itu bikin aku semangat loh. Udah jadi kayak amunisi. Apalagi ada yang suka karya ku ini. Aku cinta Namjin dan Bangtan sehingga lahirlah FF ini. Semoga kalian dapat menikmati setiap kata-kata yang kutulis. Kalau ada Typo maafkan ketidak telitian saya. Aku suka ngetik tengah malam jadi fokusnya berkurang.

Ah iya Jangan Lupa Vote BTS di MAMA yah ARMY-deul.. Sarangahae :* :*

*Descaqueen*

26 Oktober 2017 01:49

Mengetik sambil mata pedih

Song Play: Yolo Yolo Tangjinjaem Tangjinjaem (Joget2 sambil tebar duit Namjoon :p)

SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUANYA :*:*


	7. Miss Right

**Title : Am I A Papa?**

 **Author : Descaqueen**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : Bangtan Sonyeondan**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning : GS,Typos yang bertebaran, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim Seokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu.**

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **Am I A Papa?**

 **MISS RIGHT**

.

"Jiminaaaaah" Seokjin masuk kedalam kamar dengan tergesa. Matanya menangkap Jimin yang terduduk dengan terbatuk keras disamping Taehyung. Taeyung dan Jimin menoleh ke suara yang sedari bayi didengarnya.

"NUNAAAAA.. uhukk uhukkk hukkk" Jimin terbatuk keras lagi. Seokjin buru-buru membawa Jimin kepangkuannya.

"Jimina kenapa batuk? Sakit yah sayang?" Seokjin memeluk erat Jimin dan menciumi seluruh wajah Jimin. Taehyung yang melihat itu menjadi cemburu.

"Nuna hiks" Tangisan Taehyung pecah begitu saja. Taehyung begitu merindukan gadis yang memeluk saudara kembarnya itu. Dia merasa terbuang sebelumnya tapi melihat kehadiran Seokjin mau tak mau ada perasaan lega dihatinya.

"Ya tuhan, Taetae jangan menangis. Nuna disini. Ayo sini nuna peluk" ketiganya berpelukan meski Jimin masih terbatuk. Suasana haru itu berbanding terbalik dengan kepanikan Namjoon dilantai tempat koper anak-anak berkumpul. Namjoon tengah membongkar koper pribadi Jungkook untuk mencari obat penurun panas bayi itu. Jungkook sudah sepenuhnya menangis. Wajahnya memerah. Dan itu tidak luput dari pandangan Seokjin.

"Chim, Tae adik itu kenapa?" Tanyanya kepada si kembar yang menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Badannya panas sekali hyung" itu Hoseok yang berucap sembari memberikan segelas air hangat untuk Jimin. Seokjin meminumkan Jimin. Dan Yoongi yang datang dengan kompresan meletakkan kompresan itu di atas meja rias.

"Aish, sialan, dimana obat itu? Mati aku di mutilasi nenek medusa lampir" umpat Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin terjengit. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon mengumpat di dekat anak-anak.

"Yoongi bantu aku" dan selalu nama Yoongi yang pertama yang disebut Namjoon. Yoongi menghela napas pasrah sebelum memabantu sang ayah. Keduanya nampak ribut satu sama lain padahal hanya mencari obat saja.

"Aduh, Kookie, panas sekali. Hyung tidak bisa gendong" Hoseok melihat khawatir bayi yang hanya bisa dia tepuk pantatnya mencoba menenangkan.

"HUWAAAA. HUWAAAA" Dan Jungkook suaranya hampir habis karena menangis di tambah keributan yang dibuat Namjoon dan Yoongi membuat Seokjin tak tahan lagi.

"Hai adik kecil. Jangan menangis" Seokjin menyentuh dahi Jungkook. 'Astaga panas sekali' batin Seokjin.

"Jimin bobo dulu yah disebelah Taetae. Nanti nuna kasih obat mujarab. Nuna mau lihat adik bayi dulu yah" Jimin sebenarnya enggan namun dia kasih melihat Kookie yang menangis keras.

Seokjin menghampiri bayi kecil itu. Diangkatnya pelan. Jungkook nampak sekali tersiksa. Seokjin mengambil kompresan baru dan di tempel kekening Jungkook. Seokjin mendekap bayi itu agar merasa nyaman kepadanya. Setelahnya dia berbalik kearah Hoseok yang mengamati dirinya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Seokjin heran

Hoseok hanya menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum canggung.

"Apa badan hyung tidak kepanasan? Badan kookie panas sekali. Hoseok tidak sanggup memegang Kookie" Hoseok mengamati Seokjin.

"Ah tidak panas kok. Kalau begitu Hoseokkie mau lihat adik bayi sembuh?"

Hoseok mengangguk cepat.

"Iya Hyung, hoseok mau lihat Kookie cepat sembuh" Hoseok menatap Seokjin dengan menggebu

"Temani NUUU~NAA keluar yah, nuna butuh air hangat lagi untuk adik bayi, bisakan?" Seokjin seakan menekan kata Nuna untuk Hoseok.

"Bisa kok Nu-ehh?" Hosoek terkejut lalu kembali mengamati Seokjin lamat-lamat.

"Aduh jangan dilihatin lagi, cepet antar nuna ambil air hangat. Adiknya sudah mulai tenang" ujar Seokjin menimang bayi Kookie yang sudah tidak menangis meraung. Tinggal isakannya saja.

"Taetae jaga Chimchim yah! Nuna bawa adik bayi keluar dulu yah, baru obatin Chimchim sebentar"

Seokjin dan Hoseok, beserta Bayi Jungkook yang dalam gendongan Seokjin meninggalkan kamar. Sebelumnya Seokjin sempat menengok lelaki yang masih sibuk membuka koper. Ditatapnya Namjoon dengan pandangan kesal.

'Cih, lelaki itu yang disebut ayah?'

.

.

Sementara itu, Namjoon masih membokar koper ke3 yang dimiliki Jungkook.

"Sial, mana sih obatnya" gerutu Namjoon

"Dad, aku capek membongkar. Kenapa Daddy gak beli obat aja diluar sih" gerutu Yoongi juga

"Mana ku tau obatnya namanya apa. Kalau Jungkook keracunan obat, bisa habis aku di bunuh Mom ku" ucap Namjoon yang masih sibuk dengan barang-barang yang kebanyakan mainan.

"Ini juga, apaan maksudnya mengemas koper dengan mainan semua. Memang bayi hidupnya pakai mainan" Yoongi cuman mendecih dan membuat gerakan ingin memukul kepala Namjoon dari belakang. Tidak sampai kena karena dia pasti akan mendapat hantaman jika sampai memukuli Monster kelaparan dihadapannya. Taehyung yang melihat tingkah Yoongi cekikikan.

"Taetae uhukhuk.. kenapa tawa?" tanya Jimin penasaran melihat kembarannya yang cekikan sambil gerak-gerak kayak cacing kepanasan.

"Hihihi, hyung lucu. Mau pukul Appa" kikiknya. Mendengar tawa Taehyung, Namjoon bangkit dari duduknya di lantai.

"Kenapa Taehyung?" tanya Namjoon

"Hihihi, hyung lucu appa.. hyung giniin appa tadi" Taehyung memperagakan gaya Yoongi yang tadi ingin menempeleng kepala Namjoon dari belakang. Namjoon mengirim deathglare terbaiknya kepada Yoongi yang kaku di tempat.

"Aish, dia bohong dad" bohong Yoongi.

"Ih hyung, Taetae tidak bohong. Iyakan Chim, Taetae tidak bohong. Tadi hyung gitukan?" Taehyung meminta pembelaan pada kembarannya yang meski tidak mengerti kejadiannya hanya mengangguk saja. Dan Taehyung tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Namjoon sudah siap meneceramahi Yoongi yang gelagapan.

"Yoongi, kamu itu-"

"Loh, Jungkook mana?" Yoongi berhasil mengalihkan Namjoon dengan melihat si bayi yang sedang sakit dan menangis tadi sudah tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Tidak juga dengan Hoseok. Entahlah seserius apa keduanya mencari obat sampai suara keheningan dari tangis Jungkook tak dirasa mereka.

"Dedek Kookie sama Nuna dilual" Jelas Taetae lagi.

"Nuna? Nuna siapa?" Namjoon bertanya namun segera bergegas karena khawatir. Apa ada yang berniat menculik Jungkook. Kalau itu benar terjadi, bisa dipastikan nama depannya akan bertambah menjadi **Mendiang Kim Namjoon**.

"Appa~~ endong~" Jimin bangkit dari kasur. Dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Jimin disini dulu yah. Itu Jungkook diculik. Aku harus kejar sebelum penculiknya jauh" ujar Namjoon panik

"Appaaa~~ en uhuhkuhukk.. hiks.. endong~" Jimin merentangkan tangannya kearah Namjoon. Namjoon ingin bergegas tapi Jimin matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Aduh, tetap disini Oke sama Taehyung. Ini mau ngejar penjahart bukan main-main. Nanti penjahatnya bawa senjata nanti kamu bisa terluka. Sudah disini saja. Masih batuk-batuk juga" gerutu Namjoon.

"Hikss endong~~ hiks endong" Jimin nampaknya tidak peduli terus merengek. Taehyung melihat bingung kembarannya. Sementara itu Yoongi sejak Taehyung mengucapkan kata Nuna dia keluar meninggalkan Namjoon. Dan pemandangan diluar jauh lebih tenang daripada didalam kamar tadi.

Hoseok nampak tengah duduk di meja makan mengamati seseorang yang menggendong Jungkook didalam bajunya. Orang itu tengah menyeduh teh didalam gelas kecil. Ditunggui teh itu sampai hangat sambil sesekali mengelap keringat di dahi Jungkook yang hanya bisa meringis tak nyaman.

"Oh Hyung, obat Kokie sudah dapat?" Hoseok yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Yoongi.

"Belum. Sepertinya Koper Jungkook isinya mainan saja. Aish, lagian si Bapak itu, apa salahnya ke apotik saja. Malah buang tenaga membongkar koper-koper raksasa itu" gerutunya kesal dan mengambil tempat disamping Hoseok

"Jadi aboeji masih mencari obat?" Hoseok memandang penuh tanya kesebelah hyung yang baru beberapa hari bersamanya.

"Tidak. Dia tengah membujuk Jimin yang rewel minta di gendong"

"Jimin? Kenapa Jimin?" tanya Seokjin yang sedari tadi cuman mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Hyung masih disini?" Yoongi menatap Seokjin yang terlihat memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ah hyung, Jin Nuna hebat bisa tahan sama badan panas Kookie. Oh iya, Nuna, ini Yoongi hyung. Hyungnya Hoseok. Biar baru dua hari sih jadi hyung hihihi. Nah Hyung dia ini Seokjin Nuna, Nunanya Taetae dan Chimchim" jelas Hoseok panjang lebar dengan senyum cerianya.

"Nuna? She is a Girl?" Yoongi menatap cukup terkejut. Dan Seokjin cuman tertawa remeh.

" _Yes I am a girl, so you can call me nuna. NUUUNAA. Not hyung, little mister_ "

"Oh." ucap Yoongi pendek membuat kedutan di kepala Seokjin.

' _Anak ini, tidak sopan sekali'_ keluhnya.

Jungkook bergerak saat Seokjin ingin membalas Yoongi. Dengan sabar di perbaikilah Jungkook dalam gendongan Seokjin. Bayi itu nampak nyaman saat kulit lembutnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit Seokjin di dalam pakaian Seokjin yang besar.

"YAA! KAU APAKAN KEPONAKANKU?!"

Si Monster datang. Itulah pikiran dari ketiga orang yang tengah berjibaku dimeja makan.

"Kau mau menculik keponakanku kan? dasar penculik lepaskan Jungkook" ujar Namjoon memajui Jin yang nampak acuh saja. Jin malah mengelus kepala Jimin yang ada di gendongan Namjoon.

"Chimchim lehernya masih sakit? Ini nuna bikinkan teh hangat kesukaan Chimchim" ujarnya pelan. Jin melangkah ingin mengambil gelas berisi teh namun gerakannya dicekal Namjoon yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Yah, kau mengacuhkanku? Jawab aku, kau ingin menculikkan?" paksa Namjoon.

"Cih, Ahjussi otakmu penuh hal Negatif. Kau butuh ke dukun mungkin saja ada hantu jelek yang mengisi tubuhmu" ucap Seokjin asal.

"Ihh, Appa sebenarnya monster atau hantu sih hyung?" celetuk Taehyung dalam pangkuan Hoseok. Hoseok menutup mulut Taehyung cepat. Jangan sampai Taehyung kena amukan marah Namjoon.

"Kau! Keluar dari rumahku!" Namjoon memulai lagi drama diantara mereka.

"Tidak mau. Kau tak liat ada bayi dalam gendonganku. Dan Jimin masih sakit" kekeh Jin yang malah membawa Jungkook kearah sofa mendudukkan diri. Lalu mengambil kompresan baru untuk Jungkok. Namjoon nampak mengekor dibelakang Jin dengan Jimin dalam gendongannya yang tak mau sedetik saja melepaskan cengkramannya dileher Namjoon. Sesekali dia terbatuk dan meringis ingin menangis. Bukan hanya Namjoon yang mengekor ketiga anak lainnya nampak mengikuti drama yang dilakoni dua orang dewasa yang masing-masing menggendong anak. Jika ini drama korea yang biasa di tayangkan di TV ada yang bisa menyarankan judul drama ini? Bahkan 3 anak itu nampak khusuk memperhatikan sikap kedua orang ewasa yang saling membentak dan keras kepala.

"Kau itu sungguh tidak sopan. Siapa yang menyuruh mu masuk ke rumahku, mengacak dapurku dan sekarang kau berniat menculik keponakanku. Apa maumu? Uang?" serang Namjoon lagi sembari mengayun tubuh Jimin.

"Letakkan Jimin di sofa biarkan dia meminum tehnya" perintah Jin yang melihat Jimin gelisah.

"Kau, aishh!" Sungguh Namjoon menelan semua sumpah serapahnya dengan memilih mendudukkan Jimin. Jimin menolak dia masih kekeh mempererat pelukannya dileher Namjoon sampai Namjon merasa tercekik.

"Chim, itu Appanya sakit kecekik gitu. Lepas yah. Chimchim kan anak pintar" bujuk Jin yang jengah melihat keadaan Jimin yang duduk dengan memegang leher Namjoon erat. Sedangkan Namjoon berdiri dihadapan Jimin dengan setengah membungkuk. Encok dah tuh Pinggang Namjoon.

"Nda mau. Chim mau endong... Appa~ huwaaa~~"

"egh huwaaaaaaa" dua tangisan segera pecah. Taehyung saja sampai terjengit kaget dan pada akhirnyaaa

"Huwaaaaaaa kenapa Chim dan Kookie nangis huwaaaa~~~"

"Yaa ya kenapa kalian pada menangis?" keluh Namjoon segera menggendong Jimin dan mendudukkan diri disebelah Jin yang membujuk Taehyung untuk tidak menangis sembari menenangkan Jungkook. Hoseok dan Yoongi menatap bingung entah apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang.

"Hyung?" panggil Hoseok. Yoongi menoleh mendapati wajah kebingungan Hoseok.

"Kenapa? Kau mau menangis juga?" tanya Yoongi dibalas gelengan cepat Hoseok.

"Aku sudah besar Hyung." Ujarnya sembari manyun.

"Aku mengantuk. Bagaimana kalau kita tidur. Biar dua orang yang dewasa itu yang membereskan kejadian ini. Kita masih anak-anak yang dalam masa pertumbuhan. Mendengar mereka teriak-teriak tidak bagus untuk jantung kita. Aku sih tidak mau mati sedini ini. Bagaimana?" tawar Yoongi. Hoseok menatap kearah depannya. Ada Jin Nuna dan Aboejinya yang mengurus para adik-adik kecilnya itu.

"Hm, aku mengantuk juga hyung. Ayo tidur" kini Hoseok yang menuntun Yoongi kekamar mereka. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun karena percuma saja, suara mereka akan tenggelam akan tangisan para maknae.

"Ahjussi sih, teriak-teriak terus. Mereka jadi ketakutan kan. dasar bapak tidak peka" Namjoon mendeath glare Jin dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Ini rumahku. Aku puas dan bebas mengeluarkan suaraku sampai tak bersisa senada pun" ketus Namjoon

"Jimin berhenti nangis dong. Itu Ingusmu kemana-mana. Jorok sekali."Namjoon memandang Jijik bajunya yang menjadi korban ingus anaknya itu.

"Taetae jangan nangis, adik bayinya juga ikutan sedih ini padahal lagi sakit. Sini bobok dipangkuan Nuna" Jin meraih Taehyung untuk tidur dipangkuannya.

"Tunggu dulu, apa katamu Nuna?" Namjoon memandangi sengit Jin saat mendengar Jin memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Nuna.

Dan Jin, sumpah dia jengah dengan bapak beranak ini. Tadi Hoseok, lalu Yoongi dan sekarang Namjoon. Apa jika Jungkook bisa berbicara akankah bayi itu juga akan menanyakan dirinya yang sebagai nuna untuk si kembar.

"Kim Seokjin, Nuna Jimin dan Taehyung. PEREMPUAN. NUNA. GIRLS. LADIES. FEMALE. END"

"Kau membohongiku yah?" ucap Namjoon sembari meneliti Jin. dan dia bersumpah tidak menemukan jejak perempuan kecuali suara Jin yang terkesan lebih lembut sedikit. Selebihnya, Yah Namjoon yakin kalau Jin dibawah kekamar mandi Cowok maka para cowok akan santai saja.

"Tolong matanya dijaga, diajarin tata krama" bukannya menjawab Jin malah mendengus marah dengan ulah Namjoon.

"Ah aku tahu, kau itu Banci kan?" Oke habis sudah kesabaran Jin. ingin sekali Jin menjambak Rambut Namjoon hingga lawan berkelahinya itu botak ketulang-tulang.

"Terserah, ahjusshi mau melihat saya laki-laki, perempuan, banci. Terserah."

"Oke. Oke. Jadi kenapa kau masih disini? Kau bisa keluar dari rumahku sekarang!" usir Namjoon namun mendengar ucapan Namjoon, Jimin yang dipelukannya bangun dan melihat kemata Namjoon.

"Janan usil nuna. Chimchim mau cama nuna" pinta Jimin.

"Tapi dia orang asing. Kamu juga sih sebenarnya" jelas Namjoon

"Appa huk uhuk"

"Sudah jangan rewel. Kamu masih batuk. Napas aja dulu"

"Hiks.. nda boyehh.. nunaaaa jangan pelgiiiii" Jimin teriak membuat Taehyung bangun

"Nuna mau pelgi?" Taehyung menatap Jin.

"Nunaaaa jangan tinggalkan Taetae dan Chimchim. Kita janji akan jadi anak baik dan penulut tapi jangan buang kami lagi"

Hati Jin merasa tertusuk. Dia tak menyangka dua anak asuhnya merasa dibuang olehnya.

"Tidak sayang, nuna tidak pergi. Setidaknya sampai Jimin dan Jungkook sembuh" kali ini Jin berbicara sembari menatap Namjoon. Namjoon berdecih.

"Siapa kau memutuskan semua ini?" geram Namjoon

"Oke Jimin sudah harus Tidur, Taehyung juga. Eh si baby juga. Ayo Jimin lepaskan appamu. Kalian sekarang kekamar untuk tidur. Nuna akan menemani. Ayo!"

Jimin turun dari pangkuan Namjoon setelah mengeluarkan ingusnya lagi dibahu Namjoon.

"Nuna janji kalau kita bangun nuna tidak pelgikan?" Ini Taehyung yang ngomong dnegan menggenggam kaki kanan Jin. sedangkan tangan kanannya menggendong Jungkook dan tangan kirinya menggandeng Jimin.

"Tidak akan sayang. Demi alam semesta Nuna berjanji. Ca, anak pintar harus segera tidur sebelum monster malam yang jahat menemukan anak yang belum tidur" Jin berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Namjoon yang kesal. Namjoon membuka bajunya yang berlumuran ingus dan membantingnya di meja. Sialan, apa maunya si wanita jadi-jadian itu.

.

.

.

Burung yang berkicau dan ayam yang berkokok akan merasa tersaingi jika tahu yang duluan bangun adalah Jin. Jin terbiasa bangun disubuh hari. Di panti asuhan dulu, dia terbiasa akan mengurus perlengkapan anak-anak panti sedari subuh. Jadi yah, burung dan ayam silahkanlah cemburu.

Jin memeriksa Jimin yang masih terbatuk dalam tidurnya. Kali ini posisi tidur mereka adalah Hoseok yang berada di ujung ranjang yang dibentengi oleh Koper-koper besar ulah Jin yang takut Hoseok akan berguling dan jatuh kelantai, disebelahnya ada Yoongi yang dijadikan guling oleh Taehyung. Disebelahnya ada Jimin yang terbatuk lalu Jin dan terakhir bayi Jungkook yang tidur didekat kepala ranjang. Bayi itu masih panas. Panasnya tak menentu. Saat semuanya sudah bangun Jin akan menyeret Namjoon kerumah sakit. Setelah melihat anak-anak itu masih pulas. Jin keluar ruangan yang disambut dengkuran maha dahsayat Namjoon. Bisa dirasakan beberapa benda seakan bergetar setiap kali Namjoon mendengkur. Namjoon tidak melepaskan diri dari sofa dan tertidur disana.

"Astaga, dia benar-benar Monster seperti namanya" cibir Jin. Jin menghampiri tasnya yang terletak di meja dapur. Mengambil Handphone dan juga Headset yang dimiliknya. Menyetal lagu kesukaannya dari Boyscout, grup idol favoritnya yang kini melebarkan sayap di dunia internasional dengan Lagu andalan mereka yang mampu merajai chart dunia. Mic Drop. Hentakan lagu Mic drop dirasa lebih menyejukkan hati ketimbang mendengar ngorok Namjoon yang bisa meruntuhkan rumah siput ditelinganya.

" _Mic Mic Bungee~"_ Jin menyenandungkan lagu pelan. Dan melihat Kulkas Namjoon yang- Kosong.

Astagaa.. dia menyesal meninggalkan si Kembar ke tangan Namjoon. Bagaimana bisa Namjoon tinggal dengan 5 anak dengan Kulkas kosong.

Jin melangkah keluar apartemen mencari supermarket atau apapun itu yang buka 24 jam setelah menyingkirkan boneka berharga fantastis yang tergeletak didepan pintu. Boneka yang membuat Jin ingin menjualnya saja. Namun anak-anak pasti histeris. 7 boneka besar itu diletakkan di dalam ruangan yang berisi berbagai alat musik. Sepertinya ruang kerja Namjoon karena hanya ini ruangan yang bisa menampung 7 boneka mahal itu.

Jin menatap uang digenggamannya. Dia akan berbelanja untuk sarapan dengan uang yang dia ambil dari dompet Namjoon setelah berulang kali meminta ampun kepada tuhan. Lagian dia tidak bermaksud mencuri. Tindakannya murni untuk membeli bahan makanan. Lagian yah, kalau bahan makanan sudah dibeli, Jin memasak sarapan pastilah Namjoon akan ikut sarapan juga. Jadi uang yang diambilnya akan mengalir ke lambung Namjoon juga. Andaikan Jin punya uang dia akan lebih rela berbelanja dengan uangnya.

Setelah dirasa cukup Jin kembali ke Apartemen. Dia tadi melihat kertas yang berisi sandi pintu sehingga dia kini bebas keluar masuk selama Namjoon tidur. Dan syukurlah sampai Jin mengisi Kulkas tidak ada tanda-tanda Namjoon bangun. Bahkan dengan berbaik hati Jin menyelimuti Namjoon yang hanya berkaus singlet putih dengan celana jeans yang tidak di ganti sejak semalam. Jin sampai harus menutup mata karena segan melihat otot-otot Namjoon yang err mengerikan. Sebelum memasak Jin mengamati lamat Namjoon yang suara dengkurannya menembus lagu Mic Drop yang sepanjang subuh Jin putar. Mulai dari Mic drop Remix, Mic drop Original, Mic drop Remix with steve aoki dan designer, sampai Mic drop versi jepang. Banyak? Memang! Tunggu sajalah nanti Mic Drop Remix Koplo atau tidak versi Trot.

"Ahjusshi, kalau tidur kayak gini meski ribut tapi setidaknya agak baiklah diliat. Coba sering-sering tersenyum atau tenang kayak bayi begini. Pasti fans ahjusshi bertambah satu lagi. Semoga saja kau akan mengisinkanku terus berada disisi Jimin dan Taehyung. Mereka hidupku"

Jin memulai untuk memasak. Hanya nasi goreng sosis, dan susu yang bagus untuk anak-anak. Jin juga menyempatkan diri mencuci piring. Jiwa pembantunya mendadak muncul. Paling tidak ini jalannya untuk cari muka di hadapan Namjoon. Monster bawel seperti Namjoon harus di ambil hatinya sebelum kau menelan bulat-bulat dirinya.

Dan tadaaa masakan sudah tersaji. Jin mengecek ke kamar melihat Jungkook dan Jimin. Memeriksa mereka. Jungkook masih hangat dan badan Jimin juga menandakan demam. Setelah memberi sebotol susu kepada Jungkook, Jin ingat lupa menutup tudung saji. Sehingga dia menggendong Jungkook dengan botol susunya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu sekarang" Namjoon berdiri didepannya yang baru saja membuka pintu kamar. Masih dengan pakaian yang sama. Jin menggulung selimut yang di pakai Namjoon memindahkannya sebelum duduk dengan Jungkook ditangannya.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit. Badannya masih panas. Aku khawatir dia memiliki alergi atau apa. Tanda-tandanya seperti saat Jimin terserang alergi" Jin memulai pembicaraan.

"Oke. Sekarang aku ingin serius apa maumu kemari?" Ini masih jam setengah enam dan pembicaraan serius mereka dimulai. Namjoon menyandarkan diri ke single sofa menatap Jin yang terlihat memasang wajah seperti: hey aku ini makhluk menyedihkan tolong adopsi aku, rawat aku, sayangi aku sepenuh hati.

"Aku ingin bersama Jimin dan Taehyung" ujar Jin memelas.

"Kalau kau ingin bersama mereka, kenapa kau membuangnya ke rumahku?" ketus Namjoon. Jin mendengus enak saja pemilihan kata Namja dihadapannya. Taehyung dan Jimin bukan sampah yang tengah dia buang.

"Tolong garis bawahi kata buang dan ganti dengan menyerahkan mereka ke ayahnya"

"Apa bedanya? Kami orang asing, dan kau meletakkan mereka begitu saja dalam keadaan tidur. Jadi apa namanya itu. Dan yah ini yang sangat ingin kupertanyakan, bagaimana bisa kau yakin bahwa aku ayah mereka? Itu pasti salah" tantang Namjoon

"Aku benar. Kau yang salah. Kau Rap Monsterkan? Bukannya hari itu aku sudah menunjukkan fotomu. Kalau belum puas juga akan kuperlihatkan lagi" Jin beranjak dari duduknya mengambil tas kecilnya dari dapur, membongkar sebentar sebelum kembali duduk di tempatnya setelah membuat Jungkook terlelap kembali.

"Ini lihat sendiri. Bandingkan sendiri. Aku selalu benar asal kau tau saja. Jika sudah kukatakan iya benar maka itu tak akan salah" ujar Jin. Namjoon melihat fotonya lagi. Iya benar itu dirinya. Sekali lihat saja itu adalah dirinya saat muda. Tapi Namjoon tetap bersikeras bahwa dia tak mungkin memiliki anak saat karirnya gemilang begini.

Hapenya berdering saat itu juga. Nama Pamannya, Eunkwang mendominsi layar. Namjoon menghela napas di paginya yang berat.

"Ya ahjusshi kenapa?" tanyanya malas. Jin cuman diam saja di tempat mengayun Jungkook agar lebih terlelap.

" _KAU KENAPA BARU SEKARANG MENGANGKAT TELFONMU?"_ Namjoon menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Pamannya dan suara besarnya selalu sepaket.

"Aku ada urusan. Superstar sedang sibuk. Jadi kenapa, apa dan kenapa lagi?"

" _Anak mana lagi yang mau kau tes DNA nya. Tidak cukup Hoseok dan Yoongi? Kau berapa anak yang tengah kau koleksi!"_ kejar Eunkwang

"Ada dua anak. Jadi datang saja sebentar Ahjussi, kau bisa mengambil rambut mereka disini" perintah Namjoon.

" _Kurang Ajar. Kau memerintahkan orangtua sepertiku? Kali ini tidak. Kau saja yang pergi kerumah sakit. Kau pikir hanya Superstar saja yang sibuk. Aku lebih sibuk darimu"_

"Eunkwangshi jangan meribetkan ini semua. Kau tahukan aku artis. Dan paling empuk jadi sasaran media. Sebelum semuanya jelas, aku akan tetap membiarkan mereka tak terlihat. Utus saja anak buahmu apa susahnya si Ahjusshi" gerutu Namjoon si penggerutu.

'Cih menggerutu terus. Semoga rejekinya dipatok ayam karena keseringan menggerutu' cela Jin melihat kepongahan Namjoon.

" _Kalau kau ingin begitu silahkan saja suruh orang lain kesana. Dan blaaam ibumu akan tau semuanya. Dan tada besok kau hanya akan menjadi Namjoon si gelandangan Miskin, dekil, dan "_ Eunkwang diseberang sana tertawa terbahak-bahak. Namjoon akhirnya menyerah. Dia menyetujui akan mengetes sendiri si kembar di Rumah sakit yang dirujukkan sang paman. Terlebih dia juga harus memeriksakan kesehatan Jungkook dan Jimin. Kalau bisa semua anak-anak itu harus melalui pemeriksaan kesehatan.

" _Namjoon kau masih disanakan? Kalau misalnya anak itu negatif anakmu akan kau apakan mereka. Mendengar ceritamu-"_ Tut tut

Namjoon memutuskan sepihak sambungan telfon. Sembari memikirikan kemungkinan yang paling dia inginkan, yaitu hasil yang Negatif. Yoongi, jika pun bukan anaknya, mengingat hubungan persahabatan antara dirinya dan Sunny, Namjoon akan memasukkan anak itu ke Asram adan akan tetap dibiayai hidupnya oleh Namjoon. Sedangkan Hoseok, jelas akan di pulangkan kekeluarganya yang sebelumnya. Paling tidak Hoseok ada keluarga. Nah si kembar ini masalahnya. Mata Namjoon mengamati Jin. otak liciknya berputar.

"Baiklah _Miss Right_ setelah dipikir lagi, kamu boleh menemani Taehyung dan Jimin" putus Namjoon

"Benarkah? Wah senangnya aku" ucap Jin antusias namun mencoba kalem padahal ingin sekali dia meloncat kegirangan.

"Tapi itu hanya sampai pada hasil tes DNA keluar"

"Tes DNA?"

Jin memandangi Namjoon seolah berkata: untuk apa lagi. Bukannya foto itu sudah jelas.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merasa ditipu oleh kalian-kalian" ucap Namjoon acuh saja. Dia berdiri menghampiri Jin melihat keponakannya sakit sebenarnya di risau juga. Terlebih didalam mimpinya nunanya mengangkat tinggi sepatu heelsnya ingin memukuli Namjoon yang ceritanya nyasar ke surga tempat kakaknya tinggal. Posisi mereka seperti saat Jimin dan Namjoon semalam. Bedanya Namjoon tidak dalam keadaan di peluk Jin. Jin hanya duduk dengan Jungkook yang dipangkunya sedangkan Namjoon mengelus pelan dahi keponakannya. Jarak keduanya sangat dekat. Terlebih saat Namjoon mengecup kening keponakannya. Lalu mengelus lagi dahi keponakannya tanpa melirik Jin sedikitpun. Begitupula Jin yang hanya melihat Jungkook saja.

Deg

Entah detakan jantung siapa yang berdetak kencang. Karena baik keduanya kini tengah memasang wajah datar seperti biasa saja. Setelah cukup lama Namjoon beranjak untuk membersihkan diri meninggalkan Jin yang juga bergegas membangunkan anak-anak yang lain untuk segera sarapan.

.

.

.

"Cih, dasar. Belum sehari kuizinkan tinggal kau sudah melakukan tindakan kriminal" ketus Namjoon lagi. Dan Jin cuman memasang wajah lelah. Sungguh dia lelah. Sepanjang perjalanan Namjoon menggerutu soal uang yang telah Jin ambil dari dompetnya. Padahal Jin sudah menjelaskan itu bahwa dia terdesak. Lagian porsi sarapan nasi goreng tadi lebih banyak Namjoon yang habiskan. Jin saja harus rela sarapan dengan roti yang turut di belinya tadi.

Kini mereka berjalan di koridor Rumah Sakit Hana. Rumah sakit yang disebutkan Eunkwang tadi. Tempat dimana Kesehatan anak-anak akan diperiksa sekalian juga mengenai tes DNA si kembar. Namjoon seperti biasa berdandan ala ninja. Hitam dari ujung rambut ke kaki serta tak melepaskan maskernya sama sekali. Metode penyamaran ujarnya. Karena biar bagaimanapun kejadian ini akan memicu skandal yang bisa menghancurkan karirnya. Dan Namjoon masih terlalu mencintai karir bermusiknya dibanding para wanita yang bersedia mengangkang untuknya.

Jin hanya memakai Kemeja baby blue, dan celana Jeans hitam yang keduanya milik Namjoon dan tentu saja kebesaran di badan Jin meski Namjoon ngotot mengatakan itu adalah baju tersempit yang dimilikinya. Ingatkan Jin nekat datang hanya dengan ransel berisi baju kaos harian saja. Yoongi setia mengekori dibelakang dua orang dewasa dihadapannya. Hoseok malah sudah berlarian dengan Taehyung yang berulangkali di tegur Jin. Jimin menempel seperti koala ke Namjoon dan Jin tentu saja mendorong kereta dorong dengan Jungkook yang masih lemas.

Tujuan utama adalah mengunjungi poli anak memeriksakan Jimin dan Jungkook. Jimin harus dijauhkan dari es krim dan Jungkook, Namjoon meringis, bagaimana bisa keponakannya itu mengitu jejaknya dan sang nuna yang alergi kacang. Namjoon ingat bagaimana bocah kecil itu mengkonsumsi es krim kacang saat di mall. Mana tahu dia si kecil juga sama seperti dirinya.

Nah saat mengecek kesehatan baik Yoongi, Taehyung dan Hoseok terjadi drama berurai airmata. Taehyung santai saja saat disuntik maupun saat menjalani pemeriksaan organ dalam. Yoongi apalagi. Dia paling penurut. Paling hanya pas disuntik dia sok tegar dan berakhir mencengkram lengan Namjoon. Jimin Jungkook sudah lebih dulu diperiksa dan dierikan obat yang banyak. Nah si Hoseok ini sumber dramanya.

"Tidak maaaaauuu.. hikssss itu suntikan tidak maaaaauuuuu huwaaaaaa" Hoseok sampai harus dipangku Namjoon saat disuntik antibody. Belum lagi saat pemeriksaan gigi. Hoseok sampai harus diputarkan Pororo untuk mengalihkan rasa takutnya. Sampai akhirnya Hoseok tak menjalani pemeriksaan lebih mendalam karena terisak dengan memeluk kuat kaki Jin.

"Hoseok benci dokter" ujarnya saat Jin membujuknya. Karena kelelahan menangis dan meraung Hoseok tertidur di paha Jin diruang tunggu.

Namjoon sudah pergi dari tadi menemui siapakah itu yang Jin tidak pedulikan bersama tangan kanannya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi. Membawa sampel rambut sikembar. Dan Jin paham itu untuk tes DNA. Beberapa orang yang menunggu diruang tunggu untuk sekedar menunggu antrean periksa ataupun obat nampak sesekali melirik Jin. bahkan ada yang jelas membicarakannya.

" _Wah lelaki muda itu anaknya banyak sekali"_

" _Pasti anak adopsi. Lihat saja masih muda begitu anaknya ada yang sudah mau abg"_

" _Zaman sekarang pada terburu-buru menikah. Padahal mengurus anak itu merepotkan. Pasti menyulitkan."_

" _Tapi masa sih dia ibu mereka. Masih muda begitu. Lagian keduanya laki-laki. Apa mereka Gay. Ya tuhan bukannya itu penyimpangan yang terlarang tuhan. Semoga dia bisa kembali kejalan yang lurus. Dari wajahnya sih cantik tapi tetap laki-laki"_

" _Mungkin baby sitter atau lelaki tadi cuman keluarga lain. Masih Muda sekali ibu ibu"_

'Dasar ibu-ibu penggosip' gerutu Jin dalam hati.

Tapi ibu itu tidak salah sih. Jin yang duduk diruang tunggu dengan Jungkook yang tertidur di keretanya. Jimin yang Bersandar Diseblah Kanannya. Sebelah Kirinya Ada Hoseok yang tertidur kelelahan mengamuk. Dan Taehyung dihadapannya tak bisa diam. Kadang mendorong-dorong kereta bayi Jungkook. Ataupun bermain dengan anak-anak yang baru ditemuinya bahkan tanpa saling mengenal nama. Indahnya masa polos anak-anak.

"Appa lama~" Taehyung teriak tapi tidak kencang juga

"Husst Taetae jangan ribut dong. Mengganggu orang lain" tegur Jin.

Hoseok disebelahnya terdengar mengigau sembari menyamankan diri ke Jin

"Aboeejii~~" dan Jin cuman mengiyakan saja dan memperbaiki letak tidur Hoseok.

Dan makin kuatlah dugaan para ibu penggosip itu.

" _Wah bapaknya betulan"_

" _Gay ternyata"_

" _Mereka perlu diluruskan"_

" _Kasihan anak-anak itu. Harusnya diasuh keluarga normal"_

Tak lama Namjoon datang bersaam Yoongi.

"Ayo pulang" ujar Namjoon dibalik Maskernya. Jin mengangguk.

Namjoon baru akan mengambil Jimin saat Jin menggendong Jimin.

"Hoseok saja yang digendong olehmu. Mana kuat aku. Ayo Yoongi, Chimchim. Taetae dorong yang bener dong keretanya dedek Jungkook pelan-pelan."

Namjoon akhirnya menggendong Hoseok. Maunya sih suruh Yoongi tapi anak itu beralasan tidak kuat.

"Aish anak ini, kelihatan kurus tapi berat" ujar Namjoon menggendong Hoseok. Ke 7 orang itu meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan degungan gosip menyertai langkah mereka.

" _Keluarga bahagia"_

" _Anaknya banyak"_

" _Anaknya laki-laki semua. Pasti akan nambah sampai dapat perempuan"_

" _Laki-laki itu top juga masih muda kelihatannya istrinya tapi anaknya susun-susun kayak kue lapis"_

" _Tapi kasihan juga lihatnya. Harusnya ikut keluarga berencana"_

" _Lebih kasihan lagi karena orang tuanya laki-laki semua. Gay saudara-saudara"_

" _Ya tuhan"_

Banyak gosipan terdengar oleh orang-orang kepo seperti ibu-ibu bahkan adapula bapak-bapak. Tapi diantara itu semua ada bisikan lain yang terlontar dari bibir seseorang

"Loh bukannya itu Kim Namjoon? Anak siapa yang dibawahnya? Gay?"

..

..

..

...

TO BE CONTINUE.

...

..

..

..

Oke, setelah liat tanggal pembuatan chap 6 dan chap 7 saya mau minta maaf karena updatenya lama. Saya terkena angin Mood buruk. Setiap ada ide, mood mengetik hilang. Udah pengen mengetik eh idenya yang gak ada berakhir bengong seharian didepan work yang kosong. Saat ada mood mengetik dan ide cerita, eh dosennya menghubungi minta perbaikan tugas akhirnya saya baru bisa membuatnya sekarang. Inipun sudah mau subuh. Jadi Maaf teman-teman.

Maaf lagi tak bisa menyebut reader tercinta seperti biasa. Jaringanku ajak ribut. Yang jelas terima kasih sudah baca, komen, like dan follow. Buat pembaca baru selamat datang. Buat yg belum pernah komen jangan malu2 untuk kekotak review. Saranghae.

*Descaqueen*

05 Januari 2018 03:18

SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUANYA :*:*


	8. DNA 1

**Title : Am I A Papa?**

 **Author : Descaqueen**

 **Genre : Family and Romance**

 **Rating : T**

 **Cast : Bangtan Sonyeondan**

 **And other**

 **Disclaimer : All them belong to themselves, family and GOD. But story is mine.**

 **Warning : GS,Typos yang bertebaran, Geje , cerita yang pasaran, No bash! Don't like it? Don't read it please. ^^**

 **Summary :**

 **Sanggupkan Namjoon menjalani peran barunya sebagai papa? Bagaimana dia menghadapi Yoongi yang dingin dan pemarah, Hoseok yang Cengeng dan ceroboh, si kembar Jimin yang pemalu dan Taehyung yang hiperaktif dan juga Jungkook si bayi. Serta si Gadis super cerewet bernama Kim SeokSeokjin. Satu yang pasti dunianya sudah tak seperti dulu.**

 **** Descaqueen Present ****

 **Am I A Papa?**

 **DNA part 1**

.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit Seokjin menidurkan Jimin ke ranjangnya. Jimin mulai membaik meski harus merasa gelisah dengan batuk yang dideritanya. Jungkook masih rewel dan hanya bisa menangis untuk menggambarkan kesakitannya. Hoseok juga sudah kembali jadi anak tenang setelah drama tangisan dirumah sakit. Taehyung bahkan sudah kembali tidur disebelah Jimin meski tadi sempat merengek ingin tidur disebelah Jungkook dan menjadikan Jungkook gulingnya. Dan itu membuat Namjoon histeris, takut keponakannya mati di usia dini ketindih Taehyung. Yoongi bermasa bodoh dengan tontonanya sembari menggigit keripik ubi sebagai cemilannya. Namjoon jangan tanya, dia menghilang. Bukan menghilang dalam arti sebenarnya. Tadi staff Big Hit menelfon meminta Namjoon datang untuk rekaman lagu baru sekaligus mendiskusikan beberapa lagu yang masih tidak jelas rimbanya. Tinggallah Seokjin dan 5 anak ajaib-ajaib itu. Namjoon merasa terpaksa meninggalkan istananya. Bukan karena apa, bayangkan ada 6 orang Asing yang menguasai apartemennya. Namjoon bahkan harus membuat Seokjin menandatangani surat yang menyatakan bahwa Seokjin tak akan menyentuh barangnya sedikitpun, meskipun itu mustahil karena semua barang telah disentuh Seokjin seenaknya. Lagian Namjoon aneh, ada-ada saja.

Seokjin keluar dari kamar setelah memastikan bahwa 4 anak -Hoseok,Jimin,Taehyung dan Jungkook-tertidur dengan nyenyak meski hari sudah pertengahan siang. Seokjin menggerakkan badannya yang kaku. Menggendong bayi yang hampir setahun itu menyebabkan persendian ngilu dan remuk. Dan terlebih merawat Jimin yang juga sakit. Lengkap sudah. Tapi Seokjin senang. Setidaknya Jimin dan Taehyung tidak membencinya. Bahkan sangat membutuhkannya. Seokjin juga senang bisa berkenalan dengan anak manis yang mempunyai senyum matahari seperti Hoseok meski tangisannya lebih deras dari air terjun manapun. Hanya ada dua yang selalu membuat Seokjin kesal. Namjoon dan Yoongi. Dua orang itu membuat Seokjin kesal dengan tingkahnya. Namjoon yang selalu merasa bahwa Seokjin adalah kriminal dan Yoongi yang menatapnya acuh tak acuh dan meremehkan khas anak kurang ajar. Seperti saat ini, Yoongi masih dengan keripiknya acuh saja dengan Seokjin yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Seokjin yang telah membersihkan peralatan sebagai bentuk kesadaran diri tinggal di rumah orang mendudukkan diri disebelah Yooni yang beringsut ketepi.

"Sedang apa?" Tanya Seokjin basa basi

"Nonton" jawab Yooni sekenanya

"Nonton apa?"

"Film"

"Film a-"

"Anabel" jawab Yoongi acuh tak acuh

'Huh, tak bisa diajak berbasa basi' gerutu Seokjin

"Hm, kamu bule yah?" tanya Seokjin memandang Yoongi dengan rambut blondenya.

"Tidak" suara hentak gigitan keripik bersahut dengan nada tv yang di naikkan dengan sengaja.

"Jangan terlalu kencang suara tv nya, adik-adik kamu nanti kebangun semua" tegur Seokjin

"Cerewet" ledek Yoongi jengan jelas tanpa melihat Seokjin padangannya masih ke TV. Seokjin menatap Dongkol kakak dari anak asuhnya itu. Kurang ajar sekali anak ini

"Ya! Kau ini tak sopan. Aku lebih tua dari mu tau"

"Sory Old Lady" balas Yoongi lagi dan kali ini segera menengok kearah Seokjin dengan pandangan jengah membuat Seokjin murka.

"Kau ini! apa kau tak pernah diajar sopan santun! kalau kau anak di pantiku dulu kau sudah habis di tanganku" gerutu Seokjin dongkol bangkit dari duduknya menunjuk dan menuding Yoongi. Seokjin benci dengan anak yang kurang sopan seperti Yoongi. Dia adalah penganut Konvensial dimana nilai kesopanan harus dijunjung tinggi. Melihat Yoongi yang membalas ucapannya seperti tadi membuat Seokjin meledak juga.

"Syukurlah aku bukan ditelantarkan di panti mu" Yoongi membenahi bekas snacknya lalu bergegas meninggalkan Seokjin.

"Kau mau kemana? YAA!"

Yoongi hanya berlalu cuek.

"Apa ini ajaran ibumu?" ucap Seokjin spontan karena kesal

Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik menggeram menatap Seokjin yang berkacak pinggang dihadapannya.

"Kalau ini ajaran ibuku, kenapa? Ibuku bahkan mengajarkanku untuk meminum alkohol lalu apa masalahnya? Ani, ibuku tidak pernah mengajarkan apapun kepadaku. Kecuali kata FUCK yang serasa nyanyian tidurku, Aku anak yang brengsek lalu kau mau apa? Marah? Menghajarku? Dan apa masalahmu jika aku tak sopan. Ini rumah Ayahku jika kau lupa." Ucapan Yoongi kali ini adalah ucapan terpanjang diantara keduanya. Seokjin menutup mulutnya sedikit shock menerima serangan Yoongi terlebih ada tersirat luka. Yoongi lantas masuk ke kamar tidur dengan menghentak pintu dengan keras sejurus kemudian tangisan beramai-ramai dari dalam kamar membuat Seokjin tersadar dari Shocknya. Anak-anak terbangun karena kaget dengan suara keras yang diciptakan Yoongi.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir dua minggu, Seokjin menetap di Apartemen Namjoon. Namjoon karena sibuk hanya beberapa kali datang ke Apartemennya. Apalagi menengok keadaan apartemennya yang berubah menjadi lebih errr feminim? Semula apartemennya didekor dengan nuansa yang manly. Warna-warna merah dan abu-abu serta hitam mendominasi tapi kini, bahkan hordennya berwarna pink soft. Tata ruangnya juga berubah jadi semakin luas dengan hamparan karpet mendominasi tempat Jungkook yang belajar merangkak. Di bagian rak dekat pintu depan biasanya hanya akan ada sepatu-sepatu namjoon tapi kini ada sepatu-sepatu yang lebih kecil. Dan satu sepatu yang butut cukup menarik perhatian. Sepatu converse berwarna merah yang mulai butut itu milik Seokjin yang masih menetap di Apartemen Namjoon. Besok hasil tes DNA itu keluar dan semalam Namjoon pulang dari studio dengan keadaan buruk. Dia mabuk dan kini terkena hangover dan terkapar tidak berdaya di sofa ruang tengah. Sudah dua kali dia muntah namun kayaknya dia kelewatan minum kali ini. dia tengah stress parah dan minum adalah pelarian terbaiknya.

"Aissh, bangunlah dulu Namjoon sshi." Seokjin menepuk pelan pundak Namjoon yang hanya memakai singlet karena pakaiannya yang dimuntahi semalam.

Pagi-pagi sekali atau masih biasa disebut subuh Seokjin terbangun mendengar suara orang yang muntah-muntah. Dikamar utama yang di tempati oleh Seokjin dan anak-anak suara muntahan itu cukup keras. Setelah menepuk badan Jimin yang tersentak dan melepaskan botol susu Jungkook Seokjin berjalan Keluar. Kakinya menendang selimut yang terhampar begitu saja. Seokjin melirik Yoongi dan Hoseok yang tertidur dibawah dengan kasur lipat tambahan yang ditemukan Seokjin dilemari Namjoon. Meski ranjang itu luas tapi tidak bisa menampung 6 orang disana. Sebenarnya kasur itu diperuntukkan untuk Seokjin tapi Hoseok merengek ingin tidur dibawah. Perutnya sakit ketendang Taehyung. dan akhirnya Hoseok menarik Yoongi untuk tidur bersamanya. Karena menurut Hoseok sangat nyaman tidur di sebelah Yoongi. Yoongi ikut saja.

Seokjin mengambil selimut yang rupanya tak sengaja ditendang Hoseok. Seokjin menyelimuti keduanya. Mengecup pipi Hoseok dengan sayang. Dia suka anak ini. anak yang ceria dan bersahabat. Seokjin melirik Yoongi lalu menghela napas sedikit sedih. Semenjak hari itu, Yoongi seakan menyatakan perang dingin dengannya. Tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya. Bahkan Yoongi seakan tak ingin seudara dengan Seokjin meskipun itu terasa mustahil. Setelah merapikan selimut dan mengecek 3 anak kecil di ranjang Seokjin keluar kami mendapati pemandangan yang jorok. Namjoon muntah dan itu Bau sekali. Jin kembali masuk kekamar mengambil maskernya. Namjoon terbatuk keras sembari memegang perut dan dadanya bergantian.

"Namjoon ssi?" Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya dan mendapati Namjoon yang mandi dengan muntahannya. Dengan sedikit kesal Seokjin merapikan kekacauan yang dibuat Namjoon.

Kembali lagi ke pagi ini. Jungkook asyik bermain di karpert yang diganti Seokjin subuh tadi. Disebelahnya ada Taehyung yang bermain dengan mobil-mobilannya. Sedangkan Jimin nampak tidur-tiduran tengkurap diatas boneka puppy berhoodie kuning yang pernah mereka beli di Mall. Boneka mahal itu berakhir menjadi kasur empuk kesayangan Jimin. Bahkan Jimin menamainya Chimmy agar mirip dengan namanya. Hoseok dan Yoongi masih menikmati sarapan buatan Jin. Dan Jin bahkan dari subuh tadi masih sibuk mengurus bayi terbesar di apartemen ini.

"Ayolah Namjoon ssi kau harus memakan sup pereda mabuk. Aku sudah buatkan agar mabukmu berkurang." Seokjin menarik paksa tangan Namjoon

Namjoon bangun dengan ogah-ogahan menerima tindakan pemaksaan dari Seokjin. Untung badannya lemas jika tidak Seokjin akan menerima kemarahan Namjoon. Lagian syukur-syukur Seokjin mau peduli begini. Hey jika dihitung-hitung Seokjin itu sudah dua minggu mengurus apartemen dan anak-anak Namjoon yang legalitasnya akan dibuktikan esok. Dan Namjoon bisa sedikit bernapas mengerjakan albumnya. Coba tak ada Seokjin, karirnya bakalan hancur jika anak-anak ini ter Up di publik. 

Seokjin mendorong badan raksasa Namjoon kemeja makan dihadapannya sudah ada sup yang Seokjin bilang tadi untuk meredakan mabuknya. Dia memakannya dengan lemas.

"Aboeji sakit nuna?" Hoseok menghentikan makannya memandangi Seokjin yang mengambil Namjoon segelas air.

"Ani, hanya mabuk. Jadi Uri sunshine tak usah cemas yah" Seokjin menangkup wajah Hoseok dengan senyum menenangkan. Hoseok mengangguk dan memakan sarapannya lagi.

"Kadang aku lupa bahwa kau adalah nuna" Namjoon melirik Seokjin yang mendudukkan diri disebelah Hoseok tepat disamping kiri Namjoon. Yoongi jangan tanya saat melihat Seokjin akan membawa Namjoon kemeja makan dia membalap suapannya dan kini lebih memilih menekan-nekan acara tv dengan malas. Sampai matanya menangkap acara musik dan dengan serius melihat tv tak peduli Jungkook yang merangkak dibawahnya.

"Yayaya.. tentu saja kau lupa, aku tak seperti nuna-nuna yang biasa kau koleksikan?" ujar Seokjin santai sembari mengambil sarapannya sendiri.

"Aboeji mengoleksi nuna-nuna? Memang bisa?" Namjoon menendang kaki Seokjin yang dibalas aduhan oleh Seokjin.

"Iya bisalah kalau yang mengoleksi Aboeji mu ini" tuding Seokjin kearah Namjoon yang dibalas delikan tajam dari Namjoon. Masa bodo. Seokjin kesal kalau gendernya selalu dipermasalahkan. Apa salahnya sih kalau dia sedikit tomboy.

"Hoseok tidak paham. Orang dewasa itu rumit yah" Hoseok bangkit meletakkan piringnya ke tempat cuci piring meninggalkan dua orang dewasa dimeja makan.

"Kau itu bisa tidak asal bicara didepan anak-anak" tegur Namjoon. Seokjin menampilkan ekspresi kaget!

"Namjoon ssi!" ujarnya terpekik.

"Tumben kau peduli" lanjutnya sambil asyik lagi memakan nasi goreng yang menjadi menu sarapan mereka. Namjoon terlihat geram mengangkat kepalan tangannya dimuka Seokjin seakan memperlihatkan tinjunya sebagai ancaman. Yang dibalas Seokjin dengan memeletkan lidahnya, membawa makanannya ke sofa meninggalkan Namjoon yang masih memandangnya kesal.

"Dasar gadis jadi-jadian" sesendok penuh nasi itu bersiap dikunyah Namjoon dengan tidak manusiawi.

"Aku mendengarmu Namjoon ssi" ujar Seokjin jelas meledek. Dan Namjoon memilih untuk mengisi tenanganya dulu sebelum menghadapi satu-satunya gadis di Apartemennya.

.

.

.

Rencananya Namjoon akan pergi ke studio. Tapi itu hanya bisa menjadi rencana saja. Setelah mabuknya teratasi dia terserang demam. Dan Seokjin lagi-lagi mengurus bayi besar itu.

Tuk tuk tuk

Namjoon mengerang saat wajahnya serasa disentuh

Tuk tuk tuk

Sial, bukan disentuh tapi dipukul dengan beringas.

"Aduuh!" Namjoon membuka matanya dengan paksa dan pemandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah anak kakaknya yang berusia 7 bulan itu nampak memandangi wajahnya.

"Aishh" Namjoon meringis mendapati dirinya yang terjatuh dari sofa tempatnya tertidur tadi. Dia bangun dan duduk disebelah Jungkook. Sedikit menenangkan dirinya yang seakan jetlag saja.

Tuk tuk

Jungkook memukul Namjoon lagi meminta perhatian. Namjoon berbalik lalu mendapati gigi Jungkook yang telah tumbuh dua didepan. Persis seperti gigi kelinci. Karena kesibukannya sampai dia melewatkan pertumbuhan anak Kakaknya itu.

"Halo Jungkook" sapanya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur tambah serak karena demam.

"HIHIHI" bayi itu nampak senang sekali saat Namjoon membawanya kepangkuannya.

"Ah, maaf yah Samchon baru bisa gendong Jungkook lagi. Samchon sibuk cari Imo untuk kamu" Namjoon terkikik melihat Jungkook yang mengerung karena geli diciumi Namjoon.

"Papappa"

"Eh Kookie bilang apa?"

"Papappa"

"Papa? Ani, panggilnya Samchon. Saaam Choon" Namjoon menyuruh Jungkook memanggilnya Samchon. Tapi bayi itu menggelengkan kepalanya

"PAPAPPA" teriak bayi itu lagi dengan semangat

"Aish bukan papa. Samchoon" ujarnya lagi

"PAPAPPA PAPAPPA" bayi itu malah melonjak di pangkuan Namjoon.

"Terserah lah bocah keras kepala. Eh dimana kakak-kakak mu yang lain?" Namjoon memandang heran dengan keadaannya sekarang. Seakan hanya dia dan Jungkook yang tinggal di apartmen ini.

Lihat sajalah 4 anak lain tak muncul batang hidungnya sedikitpun. Lalu Seokjin dimana gadis itu. Dengan rasa penasaran Namjoon menggendong Jungkook menyusuri Apartemennya. Sampai pada satu-satunya tempat yang belum di periksa Namjoon. Ruang kerjanya.

"ASTAGAAAAA!" Namjoon shock dan membeku ditempat pasalnya bagaimana bisa ruang kerjanya menjadi arena bermain seperti itu. Taehyung nampak bermain dengan boneka bentuk love yang dinamakannya Tata. Jimin bermain dengan Chimmy bersama setoples cemilan yang berserakan. Hoseok berjoget-joget mengikuti video senam SKJ yang modelnya model-model seksi dari komputer Namjoon. Dan terakhir Yoongi memainkan jemarinya diatas piano Namjoon.

"YAAAA! KALIAN MENGHANCURKAN STUDIO KU?"

"UHUK UHUK" dasar Namjoon tukang teriak-teriak sampe batuk karena lupa sedang demam.

"Aboeji, ayo ikut Hoseok senam supaya aboeji sehat dan penyakitnya ilang" Ajak Hoseok menarik tangan Namjoon. Seminggu tinggal di apartemen Namjoon anak-anak nampak sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Namjoon yang suka berteriak-teriak, buktinya anak-anak hanya menoleh saja saat Namjoon berteriak. Selebihnya Anak-anak kembali pada kegiatannya.

"Kenapa kalian ada diruangan ini" tukas Namjoon meredam amarahnya. Kepalanya fix cenatcenut.

"Jadi Taetae cemburu lihat Chimmy bonekanya Jimin. Mereka bertengkar. Yoongi hyung ingat boneka yang lain disimpan nuna dikamar ini. jadi kita masuk kesini ambil boneka Taetae. Tapi Yoongi hyung liat piano. Jadi hyung main disini kita juga ikut main. Abis Aboeji tidurnya berisik. Dedek Kookie aja yang tahan" jelas Hoseok.

"Lalu dimana Nuna?" dia butuh melampiaskan amarahnya melihat ruang kerjanya yang berantakan. Untung anak-anak tidak mengutak-atik meja kerjanya.

"Beli obat untuk appa" ini Taehyung yang berceletuk meninggalkan Boneka Tata menghampiri Namjoon dan bergelayut manja di kakinya.

"Appa~ gendong~" pinta Taehyung. Jimin yang melihat Taehyung dikaki Namjoon juga bergegas menghampiri Namjoon.

"Appa~ Chimchim juga mau" ujarnya tak mau kalah menggelayut di kaki satunya.

"Aboeji, Hoseok suka videonya. Nari-nari. Aboeji apa Hoseok bisa memainkan ii setiap pagi" Tunjuk Hoseok ke video senam SKJ Versi Sexy milik Namjoon. Mata Namjoon terbelalak. Soalnya itu adalah video yang tidak sepatutnye di tonton oleh Hoseok karena akan menjurus plus plus di beberapa menit kedepannya.

"Ya, kau tak boleh membuka komputer orang sembarangan" Ujar Namjoon sedangkan Hoseok hanya manyun. Padahal dia suka gerakan tarian yang ada didalam video. Bagaimana tidak orang yang menari itu bisa menari berputar-putar di sebuah tiang. Belum lagi Hoseok merasa kagum dengan nuna-nuna yang bisa meliuk-liukkan badannya kayak ular. Meski sebenarnya Hoseok takut sama ular.

"Siapa yang buka komputer ini?" tanyanya lagi

Hoseok tak membuka suara hanya menjawab dengan gerakan dagu menuju seseorang. Masih dengan sebelah tangan menggendong Jungkook, dan kedua kaki yang digelayuti si Kembar Namjoon bergegas mematikan video tepat pada si penari utama—

 _Ahhhh~ Ohhh~_

klik!

"Syukurlah" teriaknya tanpa sadar.

"Aboeji kenapa dimatikan?!" gerutu Hoseok tidak terima.

"Videonya jelek, Aku akan carikan yang lebih keren" tangan Namjoon sibuk menscroll mencari video yang aman untuk dilihat anak-anak. Namjoon panik melihat daftar playlist di Komputernya yang jauh dari kata aman. Banyak file dengan nama burung-burung yang tentu saja buruk untuk anak-anak tapi yah cocok buat enak-enak *Plaaaaakkk kkkkk

"Ah dapat! Tadi katamu mau menarikan? Ini adalah video dance. Dancer terkenal saat ini. namanya Jhope. Teman Aboeji juga" Namjoon memutar videonya dan dapat dilihatnya Hoseok yang seakan menganga melihat gerakan lincah Hoseok.

"Aboeejiiiii ini keren" mata Hoseok berbinar melihat Namjoon. Sedangkan Namjoon melap bulir keringatnya,

"Taetae Chimchim ayo nari sama Hoseok hyung dulu yah," Namjoon melepaskan gelayutan si kembar membiarkan si kembar aktif meliukkan badannya. Sedangkan dia dan Jungkook menghampiri Yoongi yang serius di hadapan pianonya.

"Kau itu, kenapa memberikan tontonan vulgar pada adik-adikmu" bentak Namjoon

"Aku pikir hanya tarian biasa. Salah sendiri kenapa punya video tolol. Katanya komputer kerja, tapi 98% berisi video tolol" ledek Yoongi

Namjoon merasa malu mendengar ucapan Yongi. Dan membuatnya tergagap untuk membalas.

"Dad, ini piano mu?" tanya Yoongi kembali menekan tuts secara asal. Jungkook yang melihat memaksa ingin turun kepangkuan Yoongi. Meski sedikit takut Yoongi menerima Jungkook. Lepas dari Jungkook Namjoon dihadapkan pada sikembar yang meninggalkan Hoseok dan memaksa untuk digendong.

"Aku lagi sakit, kenapa kalian siksa begini" rutuknya kepada sikembar yang berada dalam kedua tangannya.

" Appa apa itu?" tunjuk Jimin dengan jemari montoknya

"Piano"

"Ih Lucu bisa bersuara. Appa turun" Taehyung merengek minta turun lalu memandang kagum pada piano didepannya.

"Dad, apa jika ingin membuat musik harus menguasai alat musik?" tanya Yoongi dengan tatapan serius. Namjoon memandang heran bocah yang tengah menatapnya dengan keseriusan yang tinggi.

"Harusnya sih begitu" jawab Namjoon dengan sedikit mengambang.

"Apa kau bisa memainkan piano ini dad?"

"Tentu, untuk apa aku punya piano ini jika aku tak bisa. Sudahlah kalian semua ayo keluar dari kamar ini. nanti kalian mengacak-acak pekerjaan ku lagi" Namjoon menurunkan Jimin lalu lantas menghentikan goyangan Hoseok setelahnya mematikan komputernya yang kembali di protes Hoseok tapi Namjoon tetaplah Namjoon. Setelahnya mengambil Jungkook dipangkuan Yoongi. Lalu menggiring anak-anak ke ruang tengah

"Taehyung Jimin jangan lupa ambil boneka kalian" titah sang appa. Si kembar dengan langkah lucunya mengambil boneka kesayangan mereka lalu menarik dan menyeretnya di lantai.

'Huh, uangku terseret begitu saja' pekik Namjoon kesal lagi lalu menutup pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Dad"

"Wae?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya tak mengerti. Yoongi menghentikan langkahnya untuk bertaruh?

"Soal DNA. Kalau Taehyung dan Jimin bukan anakmu, aku akan keluar dari hidupmu. Jika keduanya memang anakmu, ah ani kalau kami semua anakmu kecuali Jungkook maka kau harus mengikutkan ku les piano. Deal tidak ada bantahan" Yoongi berjalan melewati Namjoon yang masih meloading semuanya

"Dasar pemaksa. Semoga kalian semua bukan anakku"

"Dalam mimpimu dad!"

"Yaa Min Yoongi kau ini tidak so—loh Samchon?"

.

.

.

Seokjin bersenandung memasuki gedung Apartemen milik Namjoon. Ditangannya banyak belanjaan. Tadinya hanya beli obat tapi dia berpikir untuk membeli snack. Jatah snack menjadi cepat habis karena anak-anak hanya dirumah saja tidak ada kegiatan. Besok saat anak-anak dinyatakan positif, Seokjin akan merundingkan kepada Namjoon agar anak-anak dapat bersekolah.

Saat dia sudah dekat di unit Namjoon matanya menampakkan lelaki tua yang berdiri kesal sembari menekan bel. Banyak celaan dan umpatan dilontarkannya.

"'Dasar biadap, keponakan kurang ajar. YAAA! BUKAKAN AKU PINTU!" Teriaknya. Seokjin buru-buru menghampiri.

"Permisi tuan ada apa?" pria tua itu nampak terkejut dan salah tingkah. Takutnya orang dihadapannya mengira dirinya gila karena mengamuk didepan pintu.

"Hm, saya ingin ketemu dengan keponakan saya, tapi dia tidak membuka pintu. Kenapa kamu di unit ini?"

" Ah saya tinggal disini" mata Eunkwang, membola. Kembali memeriksa apa benar ini unit milik anak kakaknya atau dia malah salah unit. Tapi tidak mungkin dia salah. Eunkwang memandangi Seokjin lamat-lamat lantas berteriak dengan hebohnya.

"Be-berapa U-umurmu?" Eunkwang tergagap dengan imajinasi yang ada dipikirannya

"23 Tahun"

"ASTAGA 23 TAHUN? APA KAU ANAK NAMJOON JUGA? BAGAIMANA BISA NAMJOON MEMBUAT ANAK DIUSIA 9 TAHUN"

Seokjin menutup telinganya. Setelah dirasa teriakan Eunkwang reda dia membuka pintu dengan sandi yang telah diberi tahu Namjoon.

"Masuklah paman" Seokjin mempersilahkan Eunkwang duduk setelah membenahi tempat tidur Namjoon tadi. Diapun turut duduk.

"Maaf tapi saya bukan anak Namjoon ssi" Seokjin menjelaskan.

"Saya salah satu pengasuh anak kembar Namjoon ssi di panti. Saya khawatir dengan keduanya makanya nekat kesini. Karena Namjoon ssi kesulitan mengurus anak jadi saya diminta membantu sampai tes DNA keluar, karena jika negatif Namjoon ssi akan menendang anak-anak itu keluar dari sini"

Ucapan Seokjin menghentak Eunkwang sejenak.

"Lantas dimana begundal itu?"

"Harusnya dia tidur disini. Semalam dia mabuk dan tadi dia demam. Anak-anak juga tidak ada mungkin dikamar tidur. Akan saya panggilkan" Seokjin baru beranjak saat suara pintu dari ruang kerja Namjoon terbuka.

"Taehyung Jimin jangan lupa ambil boneka kalian" suara Namjoon menggema didalam. Hoseok yang lebih dulu keluar berlari setelah melihat eunkwang.

"Harabojiee" ucapnya ramah kepada Eunkwang. Dan berurutan anak-anak keluar. Terakhir Namjoon dan Jungkook.

"Yaa Min Yoongi kau ini tidak so—loh Samchon?"

Namjoon menatap heran kepada Eunkwang.

"Ada apa Samchon?"

"Aku membawa hasil tes DNA. Harusnya besok tapi aku sedikit memaksa Rumah Sakit untuk meberikannya padaku hari ini. aku sudah tak bisa menunggu besok"

Suasana menjadi hening.

Seokjin menggiring anak-anak untuk duduk disebelah Namjoon. Jimin dan Taehyung yang nampak bingung dipangkunya. Hanya ada Yoongi dan Hoseok yang seperti harap-harap cemas. Sedangkan Jungkook? Bocah itu hanya melap liurnya kepipi Namjoon sembari menggumamkan kata papappa berulang kali.

"Jadi apa hasilnya?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran

Eunkwang mengambil amplop dengan kop rumah sakit tempat tes DNA itu diadakan. Matanya menatap kearah anak-anak itu satu persatu. Dengan napas berat Eunkwang mengeluarkan sebuah kata yang menjadi vonis bagi anak-anak itu. Hidup atau Mati.

"Negatif"

Hening. Sangat hening. Hanya menampakkan wajah tercengan, kaget, dan sedih. Tapi itu tak berlaku untuk satu orang yang kini sedang-

"ASSSAAAA! Aku bukan seorang ayah! Yessss!"

Ya, hanya ada satu orang yang senang akan putusan ini. Dialah Kim Namjoon.

"Kalian semua, bersiap angkat kaki dari apartemenku" ujarnya sembari tersenyum licik.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

ENGGA DENG hehehe...

Masih TBC kok.

.

.

TBC

.

Aloha~~ saya datang bawa chapter baru. Makasih buat semua orang yang sudah setia bahkan menunggu ff ini lanjut. Semua review sudah saya baca. Yang baru datang selamat datang dan selamat membaca, yg udah baca dari awal rilis jangan bosan-bosan baca yah. Mari menikmati keluarga heboh ini hehehe. Makasih juga yang sudah jadi pejuang mengejar subuh demi FF ini. hihi saya juga kadang gitu kalau baca ff gk afdol kalau gk dikebut seharian.. Oh iya saya juga publish am i a papa di wattpad. Usernamenya: DescaQueen kali aja mau baca disana heheh. Tapi tetap di publish di FFN kok. Sekian cuap-cuap saya.

Special thanks to:

|| Guest || Deya || Zaki || Nana || Yxxx1106 || Oooooolikeit || Rizkinovitasarii || ChoJinnie || estaehkukis || estaehkukis || Han Neul Ra || aya anezaki || Rrn49 || jinjinnie || Tink224 || cathrineagung || Freja Project by MiRai team || e-elia || Hiroki Sasano || Orion'sky || ZiFanNamJin || Park RinHyun-Uchiha || Adorable Moon || erlskim || Nadhefuji ||

Note: GILAAAAA MIXTAPE JHOPE KEREN PARAH.

Day dream Day dream oh... Day dream Day dream oh...

*Descaqueen*

04 Maret 2018 02:23

SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMUANYA :*:*


End file.
